Heavenly Sunlight
by Allegra M
Summary: 5 years after HoO,Percy is betrayed by some of the people he care for and forced out of camp, where he gets help from an unexpected source and in turn he sees his entire life change in that one moment. How will Percy cope with his new life? Its not an Army of chaos story Fem Percy x Apollo.
1. Change

_**A New Life**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any related work**__**s**__**, that honour belongs to Rick Riordan.**_

_**Perseus Pov**_

Oh how quickly life can change, one minute you are at the top the next you are being tossed aside like a piece of trash. I guess I should hate what has happened to me but for some strange reason it only fills me with sadness. Once I was the Saviour of Olympus, leader of camp half blood, but now, I'm just a hollow shell of what used to be. I used to have a wonderful girlfriend named Annabeth Chase or as I liked to call her, my wise girl, thinking of her brings me the greatest amount of sadness. I once loved her with all my heart, but I guess that was not enough for her that she had to go behind my back and start dating Will Solace, but that doesn't matter now.

The whole Annabeth cheating on me was only the start of the collapse of my world, well not really but close to it. It all started two days after I caught Annabeth and Will making out, anyway Drew Tanaka was the person who actually started the whole thing, usually I would expect people to ignore little miss harlot, but when she used her charm speak, it was stronger than it had been before, she must have been practicing or found other ways to make it stronger. It was as if we were in a trance and didn't care. The lowest point in all of this was when I actually started to believe in her words. Can you actually believe that I myself am partly to blame for my predicament?

Let me tell you when I was accused of stealing her favourite dresses. That was a shock for me considering I don't know why I would steal her dresses, but that charmspeak was really thick with nectar, I mumbled whatever she was saying about her dresses and I believed I stole them at one point, forgetting the fact that I'm not a cross dresser, although when I saw the dresses I had to admit they were pretty beautiful and could understand why someone would steal them they were glorious, but anyway lets just say the campers were not very forgiving even if I was innocent of all charges, so I decided to tell Chiron that I would be leaving, for how long I didn't know, but all I knew was that Camp Half-Blood was no longer a sanctuary for me, so I left.

Now here we are with me trying to hail a cab back home with tears streaming down from my eyes and very broken heart, not because of Annabeth, but because of how easily the campers could be swayed, even when they found I was innocent they did not stop, their own cruelty shone through, even when I asked them to stop they did not stop in fact they became worse. So now camp is more like a place of torture than a haven for me.

As I exited the border of camp, but before I could walk away, a blinding light flashed before my eyes causing me to avert them the best I could, when the light died down I stood in the presence of a man and woman, who greatly contrasted each other, the man had hair so black that it looked like a black hole, his skin had nice soft tan to it, but the most startling thing about him were his eyes they were so black that it made his hair look white and they seemed to pulse with power so great it could reap time and space with a mere thought. His eyes radiated an infinite amount of power that much even I could tell and not to mention he was absolutely beautiful, but that word does not do justice to describe his face. The woman besides him was just as beautiful with platinum blond hair and skin that gleamed like honey, her face was regal, proud and soft, with eyes whiter than the whitest of white that also radiated absolute power.

To say I was scared out my mind would be an understatement I was putting it lightly, I would have rather been in the presence of Tartarus than these two beings, but their presence also peeked my intrigue.

The man strode towards me with an amused look on his face like he had just seen the workings of my mind before he opened his mouth to speak, "Hello, Percy. My name is Chaos and this Order" he motioned for the woman to step forth, "we are here to offer you a proposition".

My eyes narrowed suspiciously at the two beings, "Why me?" I questioned.

He just gave me a warm smile and said "We have decided that you have suffered long enough, I have seen what that fates were planning for you, to say the very least they will be punished for this. No one person should have to suffer as you have and still not bare any sort of resentment is truly amazing, it's a feat only a few could ever accomplish. The fates have many plans for you, but I feel that they are pushing their own luck it if they think we will allow what they planned to happen".

Suddenly there was a brilliant flash of light that flooded Half-Blood Hill, when the light receded it revealed three very angry old women who are called Moirai or the sisters of fate. They began to growl at Chaos and Order that was until Order silenced them by raising her elegant hand to shush them.

They began saying how Chaos and Order had no right to interfere with what they had planned me. Chaos simply rolled his eyes and stated if the continued talking to them like that he would punish them severely and there was no hint of the kindness his eyes he had projected earlier. They were cold, unyielding and stern with reproach, the fates quickly realised their mistake began apologising, but not without saying that I have a great and terrible future ahead of me and that Chaos and Order shouldn't interfere with their plans.

Order frowned deeply, "Whatever that is terrible you have planned for him you three will be the one to live through it." Order stated as flicked her wrist causing the fates to disappear to their own fate.

Chaos cleared his throat to garner my attention again, "As I was saying before the rude interruption," he continued, "we are here to offer you immortality, but before you accept, you must know that your life will never be the same again and no we are not talking about the ancient laws, you will be exempt from most of them. The change will be to your appearance." He looked at me carefully, "You see Percy, you were never supposed to be born as you are-as Perseus, but again our spoilt granddaughters had to interfere, you were meant to be female, Percy, if you accept our offer it will undo the spell that they cast on you."

I stood there for a few moments, my mouth gaping like a fish, I couldn't think for a while, but the longer I took the more I was strangely happy about it.

Order then said to me the choice is completely mine.

"What is your answer child?" she asked in a smoothing motherly voice that reminded me of my mom and Aunt Hestia.

I was still lost for words, so I simply nodded and whispered that I accept, with that they both had wide near matching smiles that made me smile as well and then what happened next was amazing they started blowing a golden light towards me, "welcome to the primordial counsel, and than they said rise and state your name and titles" they announced.

I for some reason found myself saying, "I am Persephone Allura Jackson, daughter of the great god, Poseidon the Protogenos of the seas, storms and earthquakes, father of horses. I am the Primordial Goddess of The elements, seas, matter and energy, Lady of the Heavens."

To say that I was emitting a lot of power would be understating things, it felt like I was power itself. I could feel the tug and pull of my domains and them connecting to my essence, it was amazing, then Chaos and Order came over and kissed my forehead and I instantly knew how to use my powers completely and with that they bade me goodbye and wished me a safe trip home, but before they left they said that all documents with Perseus Jackson have been replaced with Persephone but people's memories were not wiped and also my bank accounted had been generously stocked, with how much I won't state. When I was all alone I finally noticed my new appearance, I was 5ft8 very curvy, but with a soft athletic build. My hair was still jet black but was not as messy, but rather full and luscious, sadly I couldn't see my face.

With that I proceeded to flash myself to mom and Paul's apartment, I was about to knock when I noticed my dad flashing in shortly after I had, our eyes locked and his widened in shock before shock was replaced with a fatherly happiness, he walked slowly up to me and embraced me into his arms only for the second time before he smiled and said "I love the new look Percy." He stroked my cheek, "so how is my little girl doing?"

Before I could answer the door opened.


	2. Transition

**The transition**

**Hey guys those of you who viewed thank you but please review so I can update regularly**

**Disclaimer: I'm no Rick Riordan **

SallyPov

Paul and I were sitting in the living when we suddenly as bit chatter coming from outside our apartment, so I decided to go see what or who could be outside causing the commotion.

When I opened the door I was met with two pairs of very surprised sea greens, one of which belonged to the father of my son Percy, Poseidon the lord of the sea and a girl who was quite simply the most beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes on, this girl had heart shaped face with big beautiful eyes, full lips that almost look swollen, high cheek bone, but in all she had a regal appearance that radiates power and respect. I was taken aback when she smiled warmly at me and a very familiar crooked grin that I know all to well.

Then is Percy I realised, I see it but my mind just can't wrap around how this girl is my Percy. "H...how?," I asked, even though I knew I wouldn't like the answer, I still had to know, how my little boy became a girl and more over why is Poseidon so ok about this? did he know or was he just as shocked as I, while I was busy mulling over what I had just discovered, I failed to notice that Paul was now by my side looking absolutely terrified, that he quickly bowed to Poseidon and Percy who he most likely assumed to be Amphitrite, not that I blame him, but still Percy has her father's appearance only a lot softer than before.

To save the awkward stare down that was ensuing, I quickly motioned them to come and told Percy to start talking.

_**Percy Pov**_

Well this is terrifying, now mom wants to know how this happened, so I started telling her the events that led to me being like this.

After I had explained to her why I suddenly look like this, she broke into a huge grin and said something I never thought I would ever hear from mom, she said to me that she will expect I give her grandchildren, I looked over to my father but he had the exact same look in his eyes as my mom, and said he couldn't wait to be a grandfather.

Paul being Paul had to ask, "So you're a deity now?" all I could do was nod and he too had a grin like dad had.

After all was said dad got up and said that he had to get back before his wife accuses him of cheating again, not that he doesn't cheat, he, just hates to be reminded that he does cheat.

As he was about to flash out he turned to me and said he expects me to be in Atlantis tomorrow morning so that I could be proclaimed a sea princess and also to explain to me my duties as a sea goddess and with that he flashed out leaving me with mom and Paul.

"Well this wasn't awkward" Paul exclaimed with a slight grin his face, good old Paul always trying to lighten up the mood. "So mom what were you and Paul doing before I got here?"

"Oh nothing we were just sitting when we heard you and your father standing outside" She says to me, and was getting really hungry so I had to ask mom if they had dinner yet, thankfully they had.

**3rd Pov**

After Percy had her dinner she went straight to her bedroom and the moment her head touched her pillow she fell into a wonderful dreamless sleep

Percy woke up feeling better than she had ever felt since she had joined the world of the gods and now by some act of power she is one of them she kept telling herself. With a sigh she made her way out of bed and out of her room, she decided to take a quick shower before her parents wake up.

When she had her shower, she made her way to a now useless closet filled with clothes too large for her to wear so she decided to use her new powers to fashion herself a nice pair of black jeans and a simple white T.

"Well I'm in for one hell of a day" she mused to herself before flashing herself to Atlantis, the land beneath the oceans. Truth be told, she had always though Olympus was beautiful but in contrast with Atlantis, it is too dramatic for taste much like Drama queen.

After admiring the scenery Percy began to make her way to the palace where she would meet up with her dad. When she got to the front gates of the palace she was met with one of Poseidon's men who had been tasked by her father to bring her to him, she noticed that the insides of the passageway of the palace held a very distinct design like the vessels and when she asked the guard about he looked surprised and said he doesn't see anything, so continued walking forward trying his hardest to not look at Percy, so he decided to just look straight ahead.

The rest of the trip towards the throne room was made in silence neither looking at each other, partly Percy was too enthralled by the walls to notice and when they reached the throne room she saw three people sitting their respective thrones that vary in size, the smallest throne belonged too her older brother Triton, the slightly bigger throne was for her step-mother Amphitrite queen of the seas and the one on the largest of the three belonged to her father Poseidon.

When she finally got to the front of the three deities she witnessed her father broke into a wide grin and stood up from his throne and said morning my dear, I see you're up early for a change.

Percy noticed Amphitrite stiffen when she saw her and Triton's bugged out and held a bit of apprehension in them, but Percy just calmly said "morning dad".

Amphitrite now had a murderous look to and started screening at how he could cheat on her again, "like shouting helps" Percy mused to herself. Finally after explained how this girl is actually Percy that seemed to defuse her anger a bit, Triton suddenly had an urge to be a big brother to Percy.

"Now" said Poseidon "I would like to crown my daughter Persephone as a princess of the sea" which earn curious looks from the people present as they were all wondering how he could crown a mere demigoddess as a princess of Atlantis until he told them that Percy is now an immortal. With that he told Percy to go and get ready because the ceremony was in an hour and she had to look like a royal.

After the announcement Poseidon had some of his servants lead Percy to a dressing room where she would choose her dress but that was not necessary because there was a beautiful sea green with similar embroiling as the walls but ones on the dress had softer, more gentle design like they knew who would wear it, next were the shoes were a pair of silver strap on heels that complemented the dress nicely and there were a pair of emerald earrings, but there was no need for a necklace, so when she was ready the servants signalled to their lord that they are ready.

When Percy made her way back to the throne she started to feel a bit self conscious and was questioning if she was worthy to be a member of the royal family, during her inner conflict she hadn't noticed that she was now at the door of the throne room, that was until Tyson shouted "big sister as loud as he could this caused the entire throne room to burst into a fit of laughter, while the laughter was in full swing Poseidon slammed his Trident of the floor which calmed everyone down and said friend we are here to welcome Persephone Jackson formally into the house of Poseidon, with that he hailed Percy to step forward and kneel and when she had done that he summoned an gleaming ocean blue sword and placed the flat side of it on her left shoulder and muttered in ancient Greek I Poseidon invite you my daughter into my house and raised the sword placing on the other shoulder and said still in ancient Greek may you forever watch over the children of the seas, rise my daughter as Princess of the seas.

After he was done Tyson ran over to Percy and gave her one of his famous bear hug and kissed her cheek before asking if she could visit him in the forges, which she happily accepted to do. Poseidon went up to his daughter and told her that he training begins tomorrow morning and will last until she is used to all the power she has, which Percy asked her father does one ever get used to the power they have? And also she informed him that Chaos and Order were kind enough to give her in depth knowledge about her powers and her dad had a relieved look on his face because that would mean she could try living in the mortal world for a while before they notice her lack of aging. Now Percy every god needs a symbol of power so I suggest you go see Briaries to make you one that can accommodate your domains and also Anaklusmos is a blade for demigod children of the seas, and Percy flashed it to Chiron with a note saying no longer needed for me to possess, give it to my future siblings, and she severed her link to it and Poseidon was just standing there touched Percy's shoulder flashing them to the forges where they would meet Briaries and ask him to forge her symbol of power. When they got there Briaries didn't seem to notice them as he was stroking an Oceanic blue case with a look of wonder and turned he Poseidon cleared his throat to get his attention, and start to smile when the case started glowing as it claiming its owner.

"Briaries" Poseidon started, "we are here to ask your to make a symbol of power for Percy here" Briaries smiled and said "finally Ocean light claims her master" and he opened the case revealing a sword with twisted golden hilt made from sun stone, and the blade was made from a combination of lightening stone, Ocean current, Sea ice and elemental bronze infused with adamantine for strength, the design if the sword was elegant and simple, the ocean and streaks of lightening swirling around the blade and it also seems to gleam like the seas, the sword had a thinner leaf shape design but was longer almost katana look, but was still a very Greek xiphos design. As Percy touched the hilt of the sword she felt a sudden rush of power as the blade linked itself to her as its one true master. In the hands of another I shall fail, but in her hand it will be supreme.

Percy knew that she would have to train with her new weapon until she has truly mastered its power. Percy after receiving her symbol of power decided to go to the training area to star her training.


	3. Discovery

**Discovery**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan**

**3****rd**** Pov(In the throne room of the Olympians) **

**4 months after Percy left camp.**

Zeus sat on his throne waiting for Hera to arrive so that he could summon the other Olympians and discuss an issue that has been troubling him for a while now, while he was busy mulling over things he failed to notice that Hera had arrived signalling the time for him to summon the Olympian council to order, when he finally noticed Hera he took hold of the master bolt and slammed it to the ground calling all Olympians to Olympus.

A few moments later ten distinct flashes of light settled upon their respective thrones, most looking annoyed or passive, while Athena simply looked intrigued by the turn of events and starts to draw up all the possible scenarios as to why her father would call a council meeting so soon what could have happened for him to look so aggrieved, but all of her ideas were dismissed when Zeus started talking.

"I know most of you are wondering why I have called a council meeting today, the reason is to discuss a matter that has come to my attention, that Perseus Jackson is missing".

With those few simple words the whole throne room descended into chaos beside Poseidon that is who know of the current location on Percy and her well being seeing as she is currently at Atlantis and is now his lieutenant, while Triton is still his heir, as she herself is a queen in her own right.

Most failed to notice Poseidon's lack of participation in the shouting as grief except one god, Zeus had noticed his brother being quiet but dismissed it as him being shell shocked. Zeus being tired of the argument slammed his master bolt to the ground, signalling that every god return to their throne

"I fear young Perseus may be plotting to overthrow us" that statement earned laughter from Poseidon and he stated that that there is greater chance of Ares getting a Nobel peace prize or Apollo taking an oath of chastity, before Percy betrays us. Poseidon finished to which most of the god begrudgingly agreed even Apollo and Ares nodded in agreement despite being the bud of Poseidon's joke.

Zeus seeing the light of reason sighed in confirmation that it's highly unlikely he is planning anything against Olympus, but Zeus was now certain that his nephew was hiding from the gods how that he was not sure of, but he will get to the bottom it.

Now to conclude the meeting Artemis I want you to search and bring Perseus here once you do and don't hurt the poor boy when you find him you might doom us all if you do so please just bring hi here safely.

Meeting dismissed and with that all but Poseidon flashed out leaving him with his sister Hestia tending as she always does. "So brother I gather you know the whereabouts of Percy?" Hestia asked, to which her brother smiled and said "of course I know where Percy is, he is at home" This statement shook Hestia before she burst into laughter. A few moments after she had finished laughing, she asked her brother, "You do know Artemis will never find him right?

"Yes, I do" Poseidon said with an equally amused look, before he said, "Percy is my Lieutenant, so he is most likely still in Atlantis, so if you are interested, Come with me to see her"

"Her?" asked Hestia. "Yes her" answered Poseidon before flashing both of them to Atlantis.


	4. Encounters

**Th****e Hunt, Explanations and First Encounters**

**Hey guys I want to thank all those that have read this story and please remember to review your opinion matters**

**Disclaimer: Io sono non Rick Riordan**

**Artemis Pov (The Hunt's campsite a few hours after the council meeting)**

After the meeting I flashed myself to Apollo's temple where he and I need to have a little chat abou one of his daughters joining the hunt. After little meeting, I flashed myself to where my hunters and I had set up camp. I stood a few meters away from them, dreading to tell them about the disappearance of Perseus Jackson, because I know they were rather fond of him, even though they called him a boy, he still had their respect. She especially dreaded having to tell her lieutenant Thalia that one of her best friend is missing as she sighed and went to tell the hunter the news of the meeting. "Hello girls" she said, as the hunter bowed in her presence. "Milady, what's the matter?" inquired Thalia, "As you all know that I was called over to attend a meeting" she said, earning nods from her hunters. "I have troubling news "she said, making the hunters dread what she will tell them, so they braced themselves for the worst, but hoped for the best. Artemis took the silence as an indication that she should continue, "we have just found out that Perseus Jackson has gone missing" she said, some of the newer hunters had impassive looks to them, whilst the older hunters were stunned, most notably Thalia, who saw Percy as brother and friend.

"Milady, what do you mean Percy is missing?" asked Thalia, trying to hold back her tears. Artemis sighed and continued, "It seems he left camp 4 months ago and no one has seen him since" she explained to the hunters. "Why should we care, I mean he is just a boy" said one of the newer hunters, earning herself a dirty looks from most of the older hunters. "Serene, you are still new to our world, so keep some things to yourself" said Thalia with electricity crackling in her eyes, almost as if she would strike down the girls for comment. Artemis couldn't help but agree with Thalia, but decided to keep quiet about it. "Now the other reason, for the meeting was to gives us a side mission to find and take Perseus to Olympus" she said, she saw the devious looks that the newer hunter had and quickly added, "in one piece" much to their dismay. "Sister, may I talk to you in private?" asked Thalia and Artemis just nodded in agreement. Before she and Thalia left the hunters to go to her tent to talk with thalia, she told them to pack their things, because they leave in the morning to start their search for Percy. As they were walking Thalia couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt that her beloved, kelp head could have been kidnapped. When she and Artemis entered her tent, she simply said "Artemis, Percy would never leave camp for no reason, something happened and the campers are trying to turn a blind eye" Artemis agreed and they sat there in silence until, they heard screaming coming from outside. When looked out of the tent was simply chaos, there ten hell hounds, three drakons, five empousa, five dracaena and three Cyclops, being led by the Titans Oceanus and Tethys. "Why have you come here" shouted a horrified Artemis. "To send a message to Olympians, the end is nigh" Oceanus said with a sadistic glint in his eyes. With that statement Artemis Pulled together her entire consciousness and lunged at the pair with blinding speed, as she neared them she went down into a sweeping motion catching Tethys of guard and before she could counter Artemis twisted her body into a 360 degree twirling motion she used to punch Tethys in midair and sent her flying a few meters out. Artemis quickly back flipped away from Oceanus but he was not as careless as his wife and as Artemis was about to land he sent a powerful blast of water, which slammed her into a tree. The action didn't affect Artemis as much due to being whole and not a fragment of herself. Oceanus let out a twisted laugh before he summoned his sword indicating that the fight is not over yet. Artemis quickly prayed to her uncle Poseidon for help as well as her brother Apollo. In quick succession two bright lights flashed, with one happening over heard, the over heard figure descended to the ground where the monsters where and landed with large force of impact that created massive shockwave which he used to kill all of the hell hound, Cyclops and drakon ,leaving behind the empousa and dracaena that attempted to flee, to which they were met which a flurry of arrows that reduced them to dust. Oceanus and Artemis noticed the two new figures had destroyed all of the monsters with ease. Oceanus was more impressed which the figure that caused the mini quake and became well aware that it he engaged him in a fight he would lose. Oceanus never got to finish his inner monologue as Artemis lunged at him, but he was ready and went their blades met it created shockwaves knocking all the hunters excluding Thalia out. The fight between the two was fierce neither giving anything away until Artemis tried to feint left which Oceanus countered by turning right going behind her and using the hilt of his sword to slam at the back of her neck sending her to the ground. "This is the mighty goddess of the hunt" he boomed. As he was about to finish Artemis off he felt himself being impaled by a trident that was used as spear and when he tried pulling out, he noticed it made of water and was shocked to see Poseidon smiling. "Painful isn't it uncle?" Poseidon said with a smile that contained no humor. All Oceanus could do was growl in pain and when Poseidon was readying another attack Tethys showed up and flashed both of them away from Poseidon. "Thank you uncle" Apollo said coming from where Artemis was knocked out. Poseidon just shrugged in response and said he had best be leaving and disappeared in a fine mist and a fresh sea breeze. Thalia just stood there watching the scene unfold and was surprised lasted as long as she did against one of the most power Titans, but that was nothing compared to the power she her uncle radiated, she had seen her father radiate his true power and it was mind blowing but this is a new level of power. She now knew why Percy always had such immense amounts of power. Apollo noticing the stunted figure that was his sister said, "If uncle P wanted to be King no one could oppose him, in fact the only ones who is closer to his power are Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia and more over the rivalry he has with Athena is only a figment of her imagination, she is not even close to being his equal in terms of power, but intellectually she is far superior, but he is still the more natural fighter" "But why doesn't he want to be King?" Apollo just laugh and replied "That's because he already is a king and does not care for power" Thalia smiled and thought about how Percy and his are so alike. Apollo had the same look on his face, but quickly pushed it aside and carried Artemis to her tent, but after telling Thalia to tend to the injured hunters, to which agreed to do. When Artemis woke it was the morning and all the injured hunters had been healed and only had a few scratches here and there, but nothing major, so she told them that they would need to leave before another attack could happen and there is no guarantee that Apollo and Poseidon would be able to rescue them if something similar where to happen. Artemis noticed that the sun was especially bright morning today and she there was a slight morning breeze that filled her with a fresh scent of the forest and if it wasn't for the fact that most of the trees in that area had been uprooted and there was five meter deep crater, she would has said it was a wonderful morning, the reality is if they stay in their current position any longer they become targets, so she told her hunters to pack quickly and start the search for Perseus, but the only problem was where should they start, should they start at camp half blood? No , she answered herself, should she visit his mortal parent? She thought it was worth a try and she flashed herself outside of Sally and Paul's apartment in the upper eastside, where she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, so proceeded to walk to the front door and when she was about to knock she was met with beautiful woman with wavy brown hair and icy blue eyes, who looked to be in her late thirties/early forties but still had a youthful face despite the streaks of gray in her hair. "Excuse me, but is this the Jackson residence?" Artemis asked politely. The woman replied "Yes, yes it is, how may I help you?" Artemis was shocked by the gentleness in which the woman replied and said "this is about your son Perseus" to which Sally motioned Artemis to enter. "So what is going on?" Sally asked cautiously. Artemis noticed the air of caution in which Sally asked her question and said "we have discovered that Perseus has gone missing and I have been tasked to find him" Sally's eyes widened and asked "you are? If I may inquire" "Oh excuse my manners, my name is Phoebe Artemis" Artemis said and this earned her a shocked look from her host. "My name is Selene Jackson or Sally for Short, Percy's mother" sally said looking a bit scared. "So miss Jackson, when last did you see your son?" Artemis inquired. "I last saw Percy the day he went to camp" sally stated. Artemis couldn't sense a single shred of dishonesty, so she proceeded to ask "You haven't spoken to him since?" to which Sally just nodded. Artemis sighed and got up from where she was sitting and said to Sally "Thank you for your assistance". Artemis walked towards the door and exited and flashed herself to the hunt's campsite, where they were all packed and ready to leaved and she told them that she went to Percy's mortal parent's home to investigate there first, but she found nothing of use and noted that Percy clearly inherited is mother's sense of right and wrong, to which Thalia agreed that Sally is a wonderful person and a loving mother who was unfortunate to catch the eye of god and having a child with him, thus exposing her to this world. Artemis for a moment looked at her hunters and shouted hunters move out. This is going to take a while, Thalia mused to herself before joining her sister in front of the hunter and started sprinting on wards.

**3****rd**** Pov(in Atlantis)**

Shortly after the council meeting Poseidon and Hestia flashed into Atlantis, where Hestia hoped to see Percy and demand that her champion tell her all that had happened to her and why she had not been in contact with any of them.

"What are you thinking about sister?" Poseidon asked his elder sister, "I'm thinking about Percy and how he became a, her overnight, that's what I'm thinking of". All Poseidon could was smile and lead his sister towards the throne room of his palace, where he hoped to see Percy, assuming she hadn't left yet. When Poseidon and Hestia arrived they saw Percy talking to Triton and Delphin about plans that could help fortify the walls of Atlantis should Oceanus try to launch another attack at them.

"Hello Percy", Poseidon said with a smile, to which Percy replied, "hey dad", how was the meeting, she said this not seeing that Hestia was with her father. While the exchange with father and daughter happening, Hestia stood there with wide eyes as she saw the current appearance of her champion and how she looks so at home with the other sea deities, it was as if she was born to be immortal.

"Percy is that really you or am I dreaming", asked Hestia looking a bit taken aback by the whole turn of events. "Yes, Aunt Hestia, it's me, just a bit different, but it's still me" Percy exclaimed trying to put her Aunt's mind at ease.

"I will explain everything to you. It's going to take a while, but I will not leave anything out of my explanations to you", said Percy. That statement earned a smile from her aunt. "Should we go somewhere we can be alone for bit?" "Yes, that would be best for now", Hestia said to Percy.

With that Percy and Hestia asked to be excused from the party and Percy led them to her private residence where no one will interrupt them. "Please, Aunt Hestia, make youself at home, it will be a long tale" exclaimed Percy, with that Percy started telling her aunt the events that led to her current position.

After 4 hours of Percy tell her aunt her story she finally concluded with tears in her eyes , as well as the eyes of her aunt who felt sorry for not being able to protect the once Savior of Olympus.

"Percy I'm sorr", Hestia said being interrupted by Percy who embraced her in a hug and telling her it's ok, "I was not your job to protect me" Percy said fiercely, with fire burning in her eyes with determination and peace, as she had already forgiven them for their actions, even if the caused her a lot of pain with their actions.

"you have a good heart Percy, even after all that has happened to you, you refuse to become bitter and resentful like many others would have done, you were the true meaning of a hero, even now, you try to defend them" Said Hestia. I can't hate them no matter how hard I may try, I just can't hate them, so I forgave them." That's a very endearing quality you have, I am proud to be you patron" said Hestia with a smile. "Now, I best be leaving before Zeus notices I am gone" With that Hestia flashed out.

When Hestia arrived back in her palace on Olympus couldn't help but smile that her champion is now at peace. "I'm happy for you Percy" she said even though no one could hear her.

_**Later that Day**_

Athena was sitting in her temple, thinking of what could have happened that would cause Percy to flee camp, with this she was determined to find out the cause of his sudden disappearance, she knew that someone like Percy doesn't just leave without a word unless provoked into leaving.

Athena was about to leave when Hestia came in looking happy about something that she just couldn't figure out so she tried reading her mind to which she was blocked out, due to Hestia being far more powerful.

"Well Aunt Hestia what brings you here?" she asked. "I just wanted to say that you are right about one thing something would had to have happened for Percy to leave camp Half blood" she exclaimed, before leaving.

Line Break

Apollo was having a terrible day to begin with, now the news of a disappearing Percy has just added salt to a wound, he can't understand why in the world he would leave just like that, now his father has ordered Artemis to find him. He doubts that his sister will find him, Artemis is at home in the wilderness, but in the concrete jungle, she is worth very little and she is also not the most laid back of people and is too self righteous, yet she too has caused just as much distress to mortals over the centuries, Apollo sighed. "A family over hypocrites we have," he muttered to no one in particular, a frown contorting his beautiful face. Apollo just sat there mulling over his thoughts that he did not notice the tear sliding down his face until a figure came over and sat besides him without saying a word asked, "tough day?" Apollo didn't look up and just said to the figure, "you could say that" "with tears in your eyes, something must have happened to you or someone you know, which is it?" said the figure. Apollo just said, "the latter". "So you lost someone close to you I'm guessing?" said the figure. "Yes and No" Apollo replied with a grim expression on his face. For the first time since the figure sat next to him, Apollo looked up to see the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in his entire immortal life. Apollo found himself gaping at the level of beauty the woman in front of him possessed, considering Apollo had seen Aphrodite, he was truly surprised by her beauty and those sea green eye are simply amazing.

"Hi there" he said timidly, which earned him a smile from the woman. "You only say hi now Delian Apollo? What happened to Mr Awesome huh?" she said with a smirk. This woman scared Apollo, because he didn't know what to do or say to her, so he just laughs at her comment. "Best be leaving" said the woman. "what's your name?" he asked the woman, too which she just replied," Persephone" she said before leaving a bewildered Apollo. Apollo, felt his heart flutter for the first time in his immortal life, but he also knew she was not like any other women he been with. What once was terrible and bleak now is bright, he thought to himself, before he flashed himself out of central park where he had been sitting.

When Apollo arrived back at his palace he went to his bed and he started thinking about the mysterious woman he met at the park and how she seemed to glow and not a godly glow but a glow of someone with a good heart. Now he could stop thinking about her and the way her eyes gleamed in the sun like a crystal, Her sighed contently remembering her name and how it truly did match her and fell asleep with the image of Persephone in his mind. Apollo had no idea how long had been asleep but he was awoken by the prayer his sister sent to him and sensed that Uncle P got the same prayer and he flashed himself to the hunt's campsite where noticed it was being attacked and before he could react, he noticed that Poseidon had landed on impact creating shockwaves which Poseidon was able to redirect at only the monsters and after the dust had settled only the empousa and Dracaena where left and when they tried to flee, he quickly summoned his bow and in quick succession managed to kill all of them and a few seconds later her noticed that his twin sister had engaged in a fight with Oceanus who Apollo knew, she couldn't defeat and after a few minutes the dual was over and unconscious waiting for the killing blow, before Poseidon intervened and force Tethys and Oceanus to flee. The next few hours for him were not very pleasant and after her got his sisters treated he flashed himself home and took a shower before going to bed with thoughts slipping away from Artemis to Persephone and fell into the most pleasant sleep of his immortal life.

**Please read and review, even if its flames. It will help the story progress. Ciao!**


	5. The Rising heavens

**The Rise of the heavens**

**Hey guys thank you for reading and remember to review if you want to let me know your ideas and criticism. I will take them into consideration.**

**Disclaimer: io sono non Rick Riordan**

**3****rd**** Pov (The morning after the encounter with Apollo)**

The morning after the encounter with Apollo, Percy decided to go and visit her mom and tell her all that has happened during the last four months. Percy was shocked when she first saw Apollo crying alone on the benches of central park, she assumed that the gods don't usually express their grief or pain, they hide it behind blanket of lust and indifference. The amount of pain in his eye broke Percy's heart to see, because Apollo was usually one of the few light hearted Olympians, his sister is a bit to self absorbed for Percy's liking, still she deserves respect for her deeds. Percy noticed that she was at the front door of her mother's apartment and she decided it would be best if she just buried her thoughts of a crying Apollo for a while and she proceeded to knock on her door.

"come in" said voice and Percy decided to enter and she saw her mother awake with a scared look on her face. "Mom what happened?" she asked, her look merely had a blank expression for a while before saying "Artemis was here" "What, why" she asked bewilderedly, "she was tasked by Zeus to find you" Percy mere laughed and told her mom not to worry about that now. "So, mom how have you and Paul been" she asked. "Paul and I are well" she answered. There was something her mother was keeping from her and she knew she would have to ask. "Mom, what are you hiding?" she asked looking intently at her mother who currently had an amused look on her face. "Paul and I are expecting" Sally said timidly.

At this moment Percy's eyes were bugged out of her sockets in shock surprise. "Does Paul know". Sally smiled and shook her heard and she saw Percy smiling with tears in her eyes and started jumping up and down in elation shouting "I'm going to be a big sister" over and over. Sally was doing the same thing until realization dawned on her that the child will be mortal and Percy will not be able to interfere. Percy noticing her mother's sudden change and said to her "I'm not bound to that law, just I can't directly interfere with quests, which is reasonable". Sally had noticeably happy expression now etched on her face.

Percy and Sally spent the morning talking about the baby and wondering how Paul and Percy thought it would be extremely funny to see his face than and noted that Paul might actually shed tear of pure joy and he deserves to be happy along with her mother who had been through so much because of the world of the gods she was trust into when she met her father. "Mom I must go now, I'll visit soon" she said hugging her mom goodbye and she signalled that she will be flashing out and Sally nodded in acknowledgment and than flashed herself to her throne in Atlantis and sat on it. Percy was so absorbed in her own personal thoughts that she did not notice that her father was now sitting on his throne. "Hello baby girl" said Poseidon with an amused look on his face. "Hi, Daddy" Percy said absentmindedly, before she realised what she said and had a horrified and embarrassed look on her face and looked over to see that her father's smile was broader that it had been before she started talking. "Percy, what does your true godly form look like, because I haven't seen it once?" he asked. "I honestly have no idea", "how don't you know?" Poseidon asked incredulously, "I have never assumed my true form" she said shyly. Poseidon just laughed and grabbed her shoulder and flashed them both to the training arena. "Don't worry assuming your true form will come naturally as it is your natural form" he said looking at his daughter and said "Let go of this form" and her what he told her revealing that was 500ft tall and radiating pure power and Percy followed his example and did the same and released herself from the mortal form she worn and when the transformation ended she was also 500ft tall.

Poseidon was utterly shocked that Percy's godly form was breathtakingly beautiful, she wore a Greek chiton, with breast plate that hugged her delicate figure to perfection and had her braided, and her symbol of power in hand. "The glow is permanent in this form" he said and Percy just smiled. "Dad, I need to claim my domain of the heavens, I can feel it calling to me, what I should do?" she asked wearily.

"Claim it" he said simply stated, "As a primordial you are your domains not a part of them and the stronger you are the stronger your domains will be" he continued. "Oh" she said. "Dad I need to do something to strengthen my domains", "what, might that mission be?" "I, have to go to the garden of hesperides" she said earning a shocked look from her father, "don't worry dad I wish to remove it and Ladon from the presence of Othrys, there is no reason why an animal of the sky should be on Othrys and not on Olysia" she said with such confidence and authority that it surprised her father and Poseidon after a few seconds, Poseidon nodded in agreement. "I agree with you, but I want you to go with Triton" he said. Percy just shrugged in confirmation.

After being taught how assume her true form, she and her father flashed back to the throne where they will inform her mother and brother of the plan they came up with. When they arrived back to the throne room they saw Amphritrite and Triton sitting on their thrones looking bored. "Hello mother and Hello Tri" she said and they both smiled and nodded. "I just want to inform you that I want to claim my domain of the heavens, and I have decided, that the garden of Hesperides should be moved away from the entranceway of Othrys and I would have a word with Ladon, to offer him a new job. "If you are going to the garden, than so am I, little sis" said Triton fiercely, to which Percy and Poseidon just laughed leaving a confused Triton and Amphitrite, "I was going, to ask you to come with me in the first place" Percy explained with a grin. Amphitrite just smiled and asked Triton to protect his sister.

"I guess that's settled, we leave in immediately and I would like to give Bestow Mother and Triton with domains over the heavens" she said and than started chanting in Olysian language of the heaven and said, "I Persephone daughter of Poseidon, selene Jackson and Amphitrite, hereby proclaim you Triton god of the rain and clouds, I also proclaim Amphitrite daughter ou Nereus and Doris, goddess of the upper heavens and winds" and when she was done they were both engulfed in a blinding light for a few minutes and when it subsided they both radiated close to that of the big three, but their appearances remained the same just more regal. They both hugged and kissed Percy on the cheek saying thank you, Percy just smiled at them. "Tri before we leave I must revert back to my former appearance" said Percy and Triton grinned and said "sure thing sis". That was all Percy needed and changed back into her former form and signalled to Triton and her parents that it is time to go. Triton went over to Percy and flashed both of them to the outskirts of Mount Tamalpais and they noticed that it is exactly sundown and started sprinting towards the entrance. The whole thing took only five minute because they were both using some of their godly speed to arrive faster and just before they arrive in the garden they slowed down to a demigod pace.

When they arrive at in the garden that was just as beautiful as it looked a few years ago, but all the beauty it had was washed out, the memory of the death of Zoe Nighshade. "Why have thee come here demigods?" said voices of the Hesperides in unison.

"We wish to converse with the king of dragons ladon" replied Percy. "Lies thee seek to take the Apples for thy selves" interjected one, causing Triton's eyes to flash with anger and all Percy did was put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down again. "if was interested in the apples why would I waste time mincing words with you four?" she asked. They all sighed sensing the truth in her words, as Percy was about to go to Ladon they, one of them said "We apologise for our action years ago, we were blinded by our anger for so long, that we failed to forgive a sister we truly loved, now only we live regret for our actions." She said with tears flowing down her cheeks and before leaving Percy said "do not despair for hope is not lost, forgiveness can be earned if you truly seek its embrace and I would also like to have a chat with you after we talk with Ladon" as she walked away.

"Ladon", Percy called and the great dragon awoke from its slumber ready to attack whoever wishes to claim the apples. "Relax dragon king we simply wish to parley" Percy said in Olysian as Triton watched in awe of his sister's commanding tone and level of authority, yet her tone was still respectful and kind. Upon hearing Percy speaking in Olysian, Ladon let out a bow that he could manage. "Why do you wish to speak with us?" all the heads asked in unison.

"We have a proposition for you" Triton said. All the heads looked sceptically and the duo, asked "what kind of proposition?" They both smiled before Percy told them of the offer and when they were done telling Ladon of the offer, the great dragon simply nodded in agreement to show approval of their offer, they also said that each head wants to have a body of their own, to which Percy agreed to do, but only after they swear loyalty to firstly Olysia and Atlantis, than swear loyalty to Olympus so long as they are not betrayed by it on the name of Chaos and Order, to which they agreed.

After the oath was sealed, she started chanting, enveloping Ladon in a bright light and after a few moments the light died down revealing one hundred men standing end to end. These men had once been the great dragon Ladon. "Before you ask, I have turned to into a more human appearance, but you possess the powers and strength you had, just in human form and some of you can control fire and some can control water and project it using your hands and if you summon your wing you will notice they have feathers now" she said and they all bowed low in her honour to which she shook her heard and told them its not necessary. After the little talk with the dragon she and Triton went over to the waiting Hesperides revealing her true form as they walked towards them and when they arrived Percy told them about the plan to relocate the garden to Olysia, away from Othrys, which they agreed to. Percy called over the newly separated dragons and when they arrived she transported all of them to the gardens of Olysia which were stunning, the city itself was a marvel to behold. She motioned them to start walking towards the palace at the centre of Olysia, while all they all gaped at the city before them. The Palace in the middle of the city was Architecturally the most intricately designed structure she had ever seen, the pillar in front looked to made from marble and the pathway was made with mixture white marble with gold trimmings and adorned with perfectly cut diamonds and other gems that form patterns of lightening and when light hits the mosaic it resembles actual lightening.

The whole archway that led to the doors of the Palace was made of marble and lime stone with Paintings of the events that were most important to the city but, portraying it in a very dignified manner. The whole structure was made from white marble, lime stone and hints of gold, platinum and celestial bronze. When they arrived at the doorway of the palace, the saw the large celestial bronze double doors open for them without as much as a squeak. The throne room was simple and without decoration symbolising that the thrones do not have occupants except one of the two in the middle and the two to her left and on her right had symbols on them. She rose to her godly height of 100ft and instinctively went to sit on one of the thrones in the centre of the twenty thrones and when she sat on her throne she could truly feel the extent of her power and felt the that all her domains had been claimed. She motioned her brother, now Primordial of clouds, upper light and the navy to claim his throne and when he did sixteen figures flashed in standing in front of her. The figures in front were Aether, Primordial of light and upper atmosphere, Hemera, Primordial of day, Hydros, Primordial of water, Nyx, Primordial of night, Erebos, Primordial of darkness, Hestia, now revealed, Primordial of hearth and home, Poseidon, Primordial of the seas, storms, earthquakes and horses and Ampitrite, now Primordial of rain, sea creatures and the winds, chronos, Promordial of time, Ourea, Primordial of mountains, Nesoi, Primordial of Islands, Eros, Primordial of love and desire, Phanes, Primordial of procreation, Ananke, Primordial of inevitability, Elpis, Primordial of hope and Physis, Primordial of creation. They all bowed slightly to Percy and instinctively went to their throne with women on the left and men on the right. When Percy stood, all of the other Primordials could feel the power and Authority, along with kindness and an open heart coming from her and this prompted all the other Primordials to rise

. "I am pleased to welcome you all into the new Protogenos council, but as you can see there are still three vacant seats that need filling, but is matter for later, for now, lets begin the meeting" Percy said with the grace of a queen, which she was. Poseidon rose from his throne and said "Thank you, my daughter for welcoming us into the council" and he went back to his seat and all the other deities nodded to show support for his statement. Percy smiled at the kind words of her father before saying "The 100 figures that stand before us are the former Ladon, who I have turned into humanoid form to make it easier to blend in an the Apple of immortality will continue to be guarded by one of the Ladon and I have come up with a plan for them to be guardians of the city and our respective domains in our absence and also I would like to resurrect the former hunter of Artemis Zoe Nightshade and make her member of the council and also make her sisters into minor nature goddesses with your permission". All the other councillors engaged in private discussions about the notion being presented and after two hours, they had elected a representative to announce their decision. Hestia who was the selected representative stepped forward from her throne and said "We as the members of the Olysian council accept your notion on all accounts and we would like they swear oaths as we shall do the same to forever be loyal to the Olysian council above all other entities besides those to Lord Chaos and Lady Order, and we demand that each primordial have five guardians and the remaining guardian that are left due to the incomplete council serve as guards to the city and be available should the need arise", Percy just nodded in agreement.

After the ruling the council member rose from the throne and made their oaths, and after the councillors went back to their thrones there was a flash of light that was carrying a sleeping form of Zoe nightshade and after a few minutes she woke up. To say Zoe was surprised was an understatement, she became a lot more surprised when she saw Poseidon, Hestia, Amphitrite and Triton on their thrones and asked "Where am I", Hestia smiled and got up from her throne and shrunk to her height and said "This is the Olysian council child and we have returned to life once more and to offer you proposition to join our council per request of our Queen" "who is your queen?" she asked timidly trying not to offend anyone because this council makes the Olympian council look like specks of dust the power rolling of each throne is amazing. "I am the queen of Olysia" said Percy with a warm smile and changed into her former appearance, this shocked Zoe to the core and all she could say was a soft "Perseus" to which Percy said "I was that once, due to the spell the Moirai cast and Lord Chaos and Lady Order Removed it and gave me immortality, Now I'm Persephone, now Zoe we would like to invite you to our council, what do you say?" Zoe was lost for words for a few moments before she agreed to join the council. "before we proceed, your sister would like to issue an apology to you and regret what they did to you and hope that one day you will be able to forgive them" at this point Zoe and her sisters were in tears and hugged each other in confirmation that all is forgiven and the ceremony began an all the Hesperides bar Zoe were made Goddesses of rivers, lakes and dams and for Zoe the Primordial started chanting in Olysian and she was engulfed in a bright light and after a few seconds the light died down and she now stood 100ft like the other council members and before she went her throne she was made to swear the oath they all swore. After swearing she went to claim her domains and when she sat she said "I claim the domain of shadows, hunting and the air".

After Zoe sat on her throne she was introduced to everyone and what surprised her is that despite the power they all possess they acted as a family. The meeting would continue for a few more hours and over the few months the council continued to grow in strength until summer arrived once more.

**Line Break**

Even after eight months all he could think about was the woman who stole his dreams from him and now was continuing his search for her. After another day of useless searching he decided to park his car near a cabin on Montauk beach and saw a figure who had her eyes closed looking like she enjoyed the breeze of the sea. "lovely night isn't it?" he asked the woman and she replied without turning her head and said "it truly is " Apollo motioned closer to the woman who did not seem to notice and sat next to her without saying anything watched the movement of the seas and heart is starting to beat faster as he saw the black hair that had haunted his dreams for eight months and in those eight months not once did he sleep around, the dreams he had of her were always worth the wait in his opinion. Unbeknownst to him, he also had invaded her dreams and they could talk all night long or just cuddle with each other. The dream they share were in truth connected, meaning they had been together for last eight months. Percy just had to look at the person next to her, her heart did summersaults and she could feel herself smiling, just being close to him made her happier than she had ever been and in a moment he turned to see the smiling form of Percy and also had a similar smile on his face and began to say "You know for the last eight months you are all I could think about, nothing and no one else mattered, I used find myself waiting for it to become night so I could the night with you on the beach or in the garden Circean Bluffs, I know it will sound weird but I know no matter how hard I may try to say otherwise that I love you" he said with tears in his eyes and as he was getting up to leave he heard "I love you too, and had those dreams every night Delian" she said softly but loud enough for him hear and she too was on her feet. Apollo slowly walked over to her and engulfed her in a kiss that was full of so much love and care and when they broke apart they both said "wow" looking at each other with love filled in their eyes. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Apollo was the one break break it and said "I Delian Phoebus Apollo vow to forever be faithful to Persephone Allura should she choose to have me, this I swear on the all rivers of the underworld and to Lord Chaos and Lady Order" violent thunder rumbled leaving a shocked Percy before she to said" I Persephone Allura Jackson vow to forever be faithfull to Delian Phoebus Apollo should he choose to have me, this I swear on the all rivers of the underworld and to Lord Chaos and Lady Order" violent thunder rumbled sealing both oaths. Apollo looked shocked when he heard Jackson and Percy said "I'm Percy Jackson" Apollo just shrugged and kissed her.


	6. Newly found love and truth

_**Newly Found Love and truths**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Signore Riordan**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Pov**_

When day replaced night Apollo sighed and motioned to the now sleeping form of Percy, his Percy and carried her to the cabin she had rented. Apollo could have watched Percy all day, she was so peaceful, as he watched her, and he felt wetness running down his cheek, for a moment he was taken aback by it, but than noted they are tears of joy not those of sorrow. Percy woke to see Apollo watching her and she felt herself smile. "your still here" she said softly and Apollo smiled at her and moved closer to her and said "I have waited eight months looking for you, so the thought of parting with you is not appealing to me". "Mr Awesome is sap" she said with smirk playing on her face. "Would you like to join me for breakfast?" she asked, "of course" he said before telling her must get back to Olympus to shower and change and than he flashed out.

Percy sat on her bed and laughed at how much a single year could change everything in one's life. She quickly got out of bed and went to get a shower and ready for breakfast with the sun god. After a few hours she was ready and waiting for Apollo to return, and if on queue the moment the she was finally ready he flashed in and looked as handsome as before he left just fresher looking. "Shall we leave Milady?" he said with a cheeky smile on his face and outstretched hand, to which Percy took, and they existed the cabin and Percy lead them to Anthony's Pancake and Waffle house for casual breakfast and a place where they could relax and chat bit about what happened to make Percy leave camp half blood and Percy wanted to know why Apollo's used to have so much sadness in them, Apollo was shocked that she noticed even when she was male, she saw him when all others just saw what he wanted them to see, not even is twin sister noticed, that was hard for him to know that his own sister doesn't really know who he truly is, so when she asked he was shocked yes, but happy that he now has someone who wont judge him, so he agreed. "So you want to know what happened to make me leave camp?" she asked though she knew his answer, and he just nodded in response to the question.

_**Flash back**_

The whole thing started early on last summer, a few days after I returned to camp. Everything seemed well enough, until I noticed some of the camper starting to give dirty looks as if I was evil, but I didn't take it to heart, than I noticed that Annabeth always tried to come up excuses as to why we couldn't hangout and again I ignored it giving her the benefit of the doubt. One afternoon after training I decided to head to the beach and that's when I saw two people with blond hair making out, I thought maybe it was an Aphrodite girl with one of your sons, as I got closer saw the princess curls that looked a lot like Annabeth's before realisation came to me that the girl was Annabeth Chase my girlfriend and Will Solace. I had to ask what's going on even though it was perfectly obvious. Both she and Will had fearful expressions of what I might do, I could bring myself to shout or even feel angry. I felt betrayed and an overwhelming come over me, but I forgave them and said "Wise girl although I will never trust you as I once have, know that I forgive you, Will take care of her" and left them there. The few days after the incident were not very pleasant, Annabeth and Will started avoiding me, which I didn't mind, I didn't want to talk to either of them, what happened next was where things fell apart for me. Chiron and Mr D knocked on my door one morning telling to get to the big house, so I got dressed and followed them to the big house. When we arrived I saw a couple of angry looking camper all glaring at me like I was some kind of villain.

Well brats we have called all of you here because Percival here has been accused of stealing, though I myself know that he is innocent. "How can you defend him?" shouted one of the Ares campers asked. "What? I didn't steal anything from any of you" I said to which most campers just rolled their eyes like of course he would say that. "I Promise on the river Styx I didn't steal anything" I said and thunder rumbled confirming my proclamation. The newer campers looked sceptical and said "Lies". I just shook my head and left. The days that followed were hard because I kept getting campers throwing stones at me, until one afternoon Mr D and Chiron were playing Pinnacle and out of view when Drew started running telling campers that I assaulted her because she caught me trying to steal her dresses, and I could tell she was using charmspeak to coerce them to believe her.

After a few minutes of her speaking she stopped, but the effects were still clear to see, that and the fact that newer campers already hated me, didn't help, but low point that day was when her charmspeak started invading my mind and nodded in confirmation, which the campers didn't take too kindly and one lunged at me with a dagger but quickly disarmed him let go of the dagger, When Clarisse arrived she told them that Drew was lying and is only seeking attention and told the campers where Drew hid the dresses and than she left taking me with her and I said to her "thank you", "Anytime Prissy" she said and went her own way and I headed back to my cabin and wondered what have I done to deserve all of this? Maybe I should accepted immortality and left them to fend for themselves; I knew I wouldn't have been able to look at myself if I had, now its coming back to bite me I let out with a deep sigh and decided to stay in my cabin for the night. The next morning was uneventful, but than some of the campers tried to attack me, but I defeated them easily, one camper threw a rock that hit that broke my nose and another stabbed me with his knife on my thigh and some other started kicking me and continued no matter how much I begged them to stop until will saw what was happening and took me away but drew used her charmspeak to convince will not to tell Chiron and in turn, he would have told Mr D and than your council, so after will took me to the infirmary and had some nectar and ambrosia, left and went to the beach and went inside and the water healed all my remaining injuries and removed all markings of the incidence and when I was in the water I decided its time for me to leave. After getting out of the water I wrote Chiron a letter telling him I am leaving and camp is no longer a home and also to thank him for everything. When I had packed and placed the note somewhere Chiron would find I headed for the camp borders and a few minutes after I left camp I was met with Lord Chaos and Lady Order who offered me immortality and explained I was supposed to be female and I had no problems with the offer so I accepted and I became a Protogenos.

_**End of flashback**_

Percy finished her story with tears flowing freely from her eye and Apollo seeing this went over and engulfed her in hug telling her its alright to cry and she cried for the first since that day and when she was done she felt all the sadness she held melt away and asked to tell her his story, to which he said its not a story. "Most think that being a god of prophecy is gift, but they are wrong its burden and coupled with being the god of knowledge means I never forget any visions I see, and there I times where I have to close off my mind in fear of all the visions coming to me, that's why I created the oracle to alleviate the burden but it wasn't enough, and as result I sometimes became villainous and cruel and womaniser, these where ways I escaped the visions, of the lives ending to young and violently and when the great prophecy was issued I told them prophecies are works of the fates and can not be avoided or delayed, again they ignored me, even Artemis, except Hestia, your father and Hermes, they all listened, it didn't help, because Hestia was invisible, Hemes was known as a bit of a silver tongue and Athena hates your father, so here we are after the great prophecy still with little respect" he said grimly not looking at her face. "look at me Delian" she said and looked at her and she said "Let me share your burden with you, I know I cant see what you see, but I'm for you, I will listen to you, I will cry with you and I will be there should you need me".

Apollo was happy she wanted to be with him even in sorrow and he went over and kissed her and all the visions were erased from his mind and smiled the truest smile he has ever had when they broke from the kiss. They continued to spend the day together, until her told her today is the Solstice, which she decided to come with him not wanting to leave his side and he flashed them outside the throne room before entering, seeing that all of the Olympians were present and the campers who she didn't mind being there and went to her Aunt Hestia and sat with her before the meeting started. "We the Olympian council want to know what happened to make Perseus Jackson leave your camp and you would be wise not to lie to us" boomed Zeus from his throne.


	7. Solstice

**Summer Solstice**

_**Disclaimer: I'm no Rick Riordan**_

**3****rd**** Pov (Council meeting)**

After Zeus announced that the camper are requested to tell the council what happened that would cause Perseus Jackson to flee camp, most of the campers who contributed to it wore horrified expression looking upon the fuming figure of Lord Poseidon. Annabeth stepped forward and said she is partly to blame for what happened to him at camp days after he discovered she was cheating on him with her current boyfriend Will Solace and went on to explain what she saw had started to happen to him. When she was done she looked a bit ashamed of her actions and all of the gods had disgusted expressions more so Athena, Poseidon and Apollo. Zeus than proceeded to summon all those directly involved to the abuse of Percy and nearly every new camper stepped forward all looking scared. "Why did you attack my son? You answer better be a good one or you will die" said Poseidon in a deadly low voice that told everyone in the room that there would be no negotiating it some of the camper will die and this horrified every god but they agreed that young Percy did not deserve such a fate and to make matters worse Chiron handed Zeus a letter signalling that the camper did indeed abuse him.

Will Solace stepped forward and told the gods what he saw the campers doing to Percy and yet he never fought back and he called out the names of those responsible and each looked absolutely terrified and close to tear. Apollo while they were retelling the events noticed that they were more graphic than Percy first indicated and he was beyond pissed and not Percy because she told him the whole truth just censored.

All the gods looked extremely disturbed about what these campers had done and secretly had an agreement that they must be purged from the world, because they could not let such evil go unpunished. Percy knew what the Olympians were planning but she had no desire to stop it so she looked at hestia for guidance and she too looked to agree with the council for once. The 50 so named campers lead by Drew were summoned to stand in front of the throne room to receive their punishment. "We the council have decided that you spend the next month in the field of punishment living through what you did to Perseus" Athena said not wanting to look about campers and then the entire council sent a blast towards the campers sending them to their punishment.

After the sentencing had been carried out the council flashed the campers that were left back to Camp Half Blood. "On to the main order of business, Artemis what have you found on the whereabouts of Perseus?" Zeus asked with hope slipping through in his tone. Artemis rose from her throne and said "We found nothing it's as if her didn't exist" "What do you mean by that?" asked Athena. "I mean there is absolutely not trace of him anywhere, and we gave up" said Artemis looking ashamed to have failed her search. Apollo looked amused that his sister failed to find Percy and whats worse Percy is in the room, Apollo couldn't help but smile and wink at Percy who chuckled at his antics and they little display did was seen by Athena who asked "Who are you and how long have you been here?". Most of the gods were dumbfounded by her beauty and the fact she appeared to wear no makeup and Aphrodite just looked jealous that there was someone more beautiful than her. As Percy was about answer, Poseidon answered for her "She is my daughter". That shook the gods and when Percy was asked if it was true she just nodded. "What's your name child?" hera asked in her usual condescending tone toward any child not her own. "My name is Persephone Allura Jackson, formerly Perseus Jackson" she said a devious grin. The god that didn't know, were all gaping at her looking astounded. Artemis was the first to recover and offered Percy a place amongst her hunter, which Percy rejected faster than offer, was made and explained that she doesn't hate men, in fact is in love with one looking at Apollo who had the biggest smile they have ever seen. "You reject my offer because you are in love with my fool of brother?" asked Artemis clearly looking offended by the rejection of her offer. Percy fiercely said "Apollo is no fool Artemis, you know he is the god of knowledge, it seems you have forgotten that and when last did you speak to him as sister?" "Girl, don't forget your place, I'm an Olympian goddess" Artemis looking murderously at Percy. All the gods were stunned by how someone had defended Apollo, but Poseidon just laughed and said to Artemis "You child need to swallow your pride and acknowledge you yourself are far from perfect, you have caused many families grief over the years and you best know you place as well dear niece" Artemis looked scared and continued to glare at Percy.

"Artemis pride and an ego are your character flaws, and I know my place" Athena said simply which earned confused looks from most gods and she continued to try to calm down Artemis before she does something stupid that we might regret. "How did you remain hidden from us for so long?" asked Athena, which Percy shrugged and said "I didn't hide, I never left New York". "Than how did you evade Artemis?" "truthfully Artemis is goddess of the wilderness and only hunts monsters and animals, but I'm not an animal nor do I think like one so she was useless in her search for me, You lady Athena would have found me immediately" she said laughing.

Artemis had truly had enough of Percy insulting her so she fired an arrow at her and Percy simple caught it looking bored, "to think I was advised to invite you to the council, I see now you are not worthy, Zoe would be ashamed of you!". Artemis looked to raise hell over the comments, but deep down her behaviour was not befitting of an Olympian goddess and she hung her head I shame and Apologised sincerely.

Percy smiled and said "I told you she would pass the test" her father just laughed at her remark. "Ok, Percy you and Zoe where right, she is worthy of a place on the council" Percy snapped her fingers and transported the Olympians to the Olysian council throne room which was enormous and the Olympians looked on in awe as they saw 100ft tall figures of Triton, Amphitrite, Hestia, Zoe and Poseidon sitting on their thrones. Zeus looked outraged that his brother was a member of another council and was about to vent his anger until he saw Percy walking walking forward to one of the 2 thrones that were grander than the others that sat at the centre of the now 22 thrones, Percy grew to her godly height and sat on her throne calling the council members to the throne room and a while later 12 figures flashed in, revealing the entire Primordial council, shocking the Olympians and Percy said

_**Line break**_

"The council shall pay for their insolence and I will make them kneel before me" said a figure in black. "We only want the girl do what you want to the others, we shall be avenged" another figure said with twisted laugh and than flashed out.

.


	8. Apollo and his Persephone

**Apollo and his Persephone**

**DISCLAIMER: IO NON RICK RIORDAN**

**Apollo Pov**

When Percy snapped her finger I was surprised to be in another room that I did not recognise, the itself was grand but had an air of simplicity that the our own throne room did not and than there were the massive thrones that were 100ft tall and had elegant yet simple designs that only displayed there symbols of power. As I was just looking around I was shocked to see my uncle Poseidon and Aunt Hestia sitting on the thrones along with Triton and Amphitrite and one person I never thought I would see, Zoe nightshade sat on a throne looking at home on it. My eyes continued to dart around the room and noticed that there were four thrones that looked vacant and one of them sat in the middle with another throne grander than the rest but equally as simple in design, but it was obviously made for a queen.

After a few moment there were a couple of bright flashes and when the light died it revealed that all the other council members had arrived and I could recognise that they were all primordial gods. During this time I could see that Olympians felt small in comparison though we stood at 25ft, but still they were 100ft and each was radiated more power than the whole council combined a few times over. As I was busy mulling over my thoughts I failed to see Percy moving to one of the two grand thrones and the closer she got the taller she became and stood at 100ft like the others. I saw that father was fuming that he king of the gods was not invited to join their council and before he could continue his rant someone shout silence and that person was none other than Percy herself and she looked every bit queen. "Uncle Zeus, this is a council room and not disco, so raise your hand and you shall be heard, but either than that we would ask you to leave the room, due to you causing disruptions and also you Dionysus leave if you are not interested and know you will be banned from the throne room in future" the afore mentioned gods stood there gaping at how she spoke to them, thought it wise to say nothing about it.

"I on the behalf of the other council members would like to welcome you to Olysia the city of the heavens and we would like to have Olympus as an ally" said Percy gracefully in a voice laced with power, but not forceful either. "Why should we ally ourselves with punk?" asked Ares and everyone muttered idiot at him and Athena said "That because they are far more powerful than we are and for one Persephone there is the overall master of the heavens, which include father's domain and barnacle beard is the true lord of the seas and just those two could annihilate Olympus and to make it worse she probably has other domains we don't know about" and I could see all the other gods agreeing, before father said "We agree to be allied with you so long as you take an oath to serve Olympus" The whole council descended into laughter and one of the council members said "We said we want to be allied with you not serve you child and don't confuse the two our power is greater than you own and if we make an oath of loyalty, you too would be required to do the same". Father shifted uncomfortably and he agreed to their terms and we all went to say our oaths and when we were done, Percy thanked us and said "The Olympian council will be required to train intensively every day to regain the power you lost during the years and than some" most of the Olympians agreed only Ares looking offended by her statement. Percy continued to tell us of her plan to make us stronger and told us were the training area is and than she said "Council Dismissed" and all of the Olysian flashed out leaving Zoe and Percy who came over to me and took me by my hand and went over to chat with Zoe and Artemis. When she finally stopped dragging me to Artemis and Zoe I saw Zoe and Atemis crying and hugging each other and barely noticed us approach at them. When they saw us Artemis went over to Percy and hugged and thanked her for convincing the council to bring back Zoe and Percy just said she is welcome and asked my sister if its ok if she came to talked to Thalia tomorrow and not to tell her about me being like this just I was found by Apoll and Artemis nodded and flashed out with Zoe in tow to go to her hunters leaving me with Percy who just smiled and I went to her and gave her a hug and asked her if she wanted to go somewhere we can be alone and she nodded and flashed us to her Palace on Olysia.

_**3**__**rd**__** Pov**_

When Apollo and Percy arrived at her palace he was surprised to see that it was as simple as it is homely, not like the one on Olympus which were mostly for show and were overly to large but this was just right not to big and nor was it small. "So Delian how you like my home?" she said with a grin. "It's beautiful, and I would love to live here with you", "Than what's stopping you?" asked Percy, "I don't what to inconvenience you" Percy rolled her eye and muttered idiot under her breath, which got a chuckle from Apollo. "So the sky queen wants Mr Awesome to stay" he said with a smirk, before being led to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat that's not Ambrosia and nectar?", "Anything you make I will try as long as it looks like food and not a science experiment I'm up for it" Apollo said looking at his girlfriend with a smirk and Percy just rolled her eyes and started making something for them to eat while they talked.

"Why do you want us to get stronger?" Apollo asked looking at her curiously. "I feel that the Olympian council always seem to rest on their laurels, though in reality Olympus has no shortage of enemies and you need to be ready to take on the next threat head on even if its against another Primordial not on the Olysian council" she answered truthfully. Apollo just sighed and agreed that they just assume that the enemy will be afraid of them because of how they won the two wars. "You're right, we do rest on our laurel too much, but when you have been in power as long as we have its hard to admit that you may not be as powerful as you once had been, all the gods are prideful no matter how kind some us may appear we sometimes let our pride cloud us from the bitter truth that we are weak" he said glumly and Percy just nodded and said "That's why you train, you train to get stronger, to reduce your weaknesses". After she had said that they stayed silent for a little while, before Percy gave little peck on the lips and saying she needs to shower and Apollo could only nod and watched as Percy left the kitchen with a smile.

After Percy had showered and got dressed she went back to the kitchen only to see Apollo playing his lyre softly and did not notice her arrival until she clapped and said that the song he was playing is very beautiful, he was startled and a little embarrassed that she heard it, but he said "Thank you, its an old song my mother used to sing for Artemis and I when we younger, it holds one of my happier memories, before we left Delos" he said with a faraway look I his eyes. "You miss her don't you?" asked Percy and her nodded. "What happened to her?" she asked looking him in the eye, "she faded five thousand years ago, twenty years after my birth, she said she could now go to the realm of the faded and rest as we were now strong enough to look after ourselves and also that she was proud of us and than she shimmered out of existence" he said with tears filling his eyes. "What of Artemis? Doesn't she cry for your mother?" asked Percy. "No, she does not I'm afraid" he said. "Ok enough of the sad talks for now; we have time to tell our tales though mine will be shorter" she said with a small smile. "Well good cause I'm starving and the cook just left me to pan while she was having a shower, you can't find good help these days" Apollo said with a smirk and Percy hit his shoulder with smile on her face and she went to the oven and pulled out the pollo alla cacciatore she made earlier and served it to him with polenta and after he put it in his mouth, his eyes widened with delight and said to Percy that this is amazing, which made Percy giggle and she too served herself a plate to eat and they started eating and having light conversations, mostly with Apollo teasing Percy.

When they were done eating their supper, Percy told Apollo that he could stay at her palace if he wants to and for as long as he wants and gave him a key, which he happily accepted. "Delian, tomorrow I will change into my old form for a bit, while I'm at the hunters' camp so don't worry, it will only be for a little while" said Percy and Apollo nodded and told Percy that they should rest and she agreed and led him to his room and he pouted and said "I thought you were sleeping with me" Percy laughed, "I never said that and its too soon for that, but in time, Goodnight my love" she said giving Apollo a passionate kiss, then walking to her room, leaving behind a smiling Apollo who just laughed to himself and said "she will be the death of me" and then went over to his bed and he fell asleep a happy god.

**Line Break**

_Next morning at the hunter's camp_

**Thalia's Pov**

When Milady returned from Olympus she told me that they had been transported to the Primordial council's throne room and were surprised to see how orderly and controlled everything was, but still had an air of ease. "Thalia, go call the other hunters" Artemis said to me and quickly obliged and went to gather all of the hunters and tell them that Artemis means to tell us something of importance. When I gathered all the hunters we waited for Artemis to arrive. When Artemis arrived she said "Hunters, I have come with great news, firstly Perseus Jackson was found my brother" she said embarrassed that Lord Apollo had found him, so I asked "Milady where did Lord Apollo find Percy?", "Thalia it seems that Perseus never actually left New York and also Lord Poseidon and Hestia knew of his whereabouts the whole time we have been searching for him" I was extremely happy that Percy was safe but pissed off that he didn't tell me where he was. "I'm going to kill that kelp head" I muttered to myself, all of the hunters heard me and burst into laughter. "The other reasons I have called for you is to inform you that Perseus will be here later on to talk to Thalia, and the other is I found out that my former lieutenant had been returned to life and she was made a primordial goddess by the primordial council, thanks to their queen who asked that she get a throne on Olysia". "Milady what's Olysia?" asked Phoebe. "Olysia is the City of the heavens, the eternal city" she answered and than suddenly a figure flashed in and she had black hair and volcanic black eyes and I instantly recognised her as Zoe Nightshade, former lieutenant of the hunter. Upon seeing her they all ran up to her and hugged her. "Hello hunters" said in a regal voice befitting of a queen and that got me wondering if she is the queen of the primordials and Zoe noticing my thoughts said "I'm not the queen Thalia". She and Artemis walked towards Artemis's tent when she was done greeting all of the hunters.

4 hours later:

Artemis and Zoe have been in that tent for four hours now and I'm starting to wonder what they are talking about and as I was thinking all of this they both walked out the tent with grins plastered on their faces. "Hunters, Zoe will be rejoining the hunt, but not as a hunter, as she is no longer mortal" Artemis said with a smile. I could see that the hunters were extremely happy that Zoe has been to them. After the announcement Zoe told us she had to go back to her palace on Olysia.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, until two figures flashed in and one of them was a smiling Percy and Lord Apollo. The hunters started to groan when they saw Apollo, he didn't seem to care, and it was as if his thoughts were elsewhere. "Hey little sis" he said with a smile. "I'm not "she said before being interrupted by Apollo raising his hand in surrender. "Hey Pinecone face, you miss me?" Percy said with a small smile. "Why didn't you tell me where you were kelp head? Do you know how worried I was?" I said screaming at him, which caused him to laugh. "Come Thalia, let's go talk in Private" he said and I led him to a small creek where we could chat. "I'm sorry for not telling you where I was but I wanted to be alone, I couldn't shutout my parents and Aunt Hestia, I just couldn't stay at camp any longer, it was torture to stay there, literally, and Annabeth cheated on me with Will Solace and now she is pregnant with his child, but its fine I forgave her and Will" he said. "Tell me what exactly happened" I said and he agreed and began to tell the events that led to him leaving camp half blood.

After he told me what happened I wanted to go there and rip their heads off, until he said they are being punished in the underworld as we speak, "What? The gods killed them?" I asked and he said "No, it's just for week". "Thals close your eyes". Was confused, but I did what he told me and when I heard him say I could open them, I did and Percy wasn't there anymore and in his place was a beautiful girl with Jet black hair and the brightest sea green eyes and a crooked grin I know well enough Percy. "So what do you think thals?" she asked, I was still in shock and all I could come up with was "you're a girl" she just laughed and said "I hadn't noticed" with a smile. "How did this happen?" I asked and she said that it was her true appearance. "Let's go back to the hunters" I said and she nodded and we continued to talk about the little things we did over year. When we got camp all of the hunter were shocked to see Percy and Atalanta asked "Who are you?" and Percy just smiled and said "I'm Percy Jackson" and at that moment all of them were gaping like fish. "Close your mouths or you will catch flies" I heard Percy say. "Are you joining the hunt?" asked a hopeful Phoebe. "No I'm afraid I am not joining the hunt, I'm in a relationship with Apollo" she said blushing, and for an umpteenth time, today the hunters were shocked. "Of all men in the world, why him" Phoebe asked pointing at Apollo. "He is not a bad guy once you seriously talk to him. "A lost cause, this one ladies" said Artemis who was grinning. "I resent that" said a pouting Apollo went to Percy and gave her a peck on the lips and when he was done he had a hand around her petit waist. "Now, on to serious news I have also come here for a reason" she said looking at Apollo and said.

"Apollo and I have to go, see you soon' then they flashed away leaving behind bewildered hunters and a smiling Artemis, who said "still a seaweed brain" causing all of us to laugh.

_**3**__**rd**__** Pov**_

When Apollo and Percy arrived back on Olysia, she told her boyfriend that it was time for them to train so he must go and get ready and they went their separate ways to get ready. Ten minutes later they both flashed in wearing training gear and percy told Apollo to fashion him self a sword and Apollo nodded and made a xiphos appear in his hand. "Lets get into a fighting stance" said Percy, as she analysed the flaws in his stance and corrected them and then she started showing Apollo some basic parries, slashes, thrust, counters and blocking techniques and noted that his grip on his sword was to rigid and asked him to loosen it a bit so that his movement could be both strong and agile. After five hours of non stop basic sword training Apollo was sore and sweating profusely, he now knew how hard demigods had to work in order just to be skilled enough to survive never mind defeating their opponents, he could now understand their plight, even though Artemis I up close with monster she barely ever has to fight for her life, so she too doesn't understand the true value of training, she could just use her powers to defeat her enemies, none of her hunters besides Thalia have physical powers, so they are always fighting for their lives. "I will never complain about how hard it is being a god, it's a holiday compared to being a demigod" he muttered to himself. "Perce, can't we rest?" he complain to her "For today we are done, but tomorrow we will do the same thing and next week you try to teach me archery" she mused.

Apollo and Percy training for weeks and weeks turned into months and months turned to years, until five years had passed. Apollo's skill had grown exponentially and Percy's skill had also grown to near total perfection and still they trained. Their love grew deeper in that time, they were near inseparable, they still did things away from one another, but in the end the pull to see each other was stronger.

"Apollo" Percy called .Apollo flashed in to see what Percy wanted. "It's time, I return to camp half blood, for a while at least". "Why would you return there?" Apollo asked. "I want to see what's happening there, besides Chiron needs to know" she said with finality evident in her voice. "Ok fine when do we go" he asked, "Now" she answered. Percy transformed into her old form for the last time she thought to herself. Apollo could only watch as Percy change, he knew it would be easier for Percy this way, but it doesn't mean he likes it.

Apollo took Percy and flashed her to the borders of camp with bag in hand and gave her a soft kiss before flashing out. It was the first time in six years that Percy stepped foot on the borders of camp and what she saw didn't surprise her, camp hadn't changed at all since that day. She walked towards the big house and everywhere she could see camper staring at her and the nature spirits could sense the godly power presence in her and all tried to show respect, Percy just shook her head and continued walking, but a camper who looked 15 said "Hey newbie" in malevolent tone, which Percy ignored and continued walking, but said camper tried to lunge at Percy, but Percy intercepted and disarmed him and threw the sword aside, then she collected her bag and continued walking without a word. When Percy got closer to the big house she could see Mr D, Chiron and Grover playing Pinnacle. "Well, well, it seems things never change do they Chiron and Gman" she said with a smirk, both Chiron and Grover's heads shot up to see Percy standing there after six years. "Percy" Grover croaked before engulfing her in a mighty hug. "Where have you been?" asked Chiron with tears in his eyes. "I never left New York, but I was sometime on Atlantis" she answered. Chiron led Percy into the big house since she is too old to be a camper. "Chiron, I won't be staying here to long" she said. Chiron already knew as much, but nodded anyway and they stayed in the big house for the rest of the day talking and when dinner came Chiron excused himself to go blow the conch shell.

When percy heard the conch shell she made her way to the dining Pavilion and as she got there she saw Annabeth talking to four year old girl with blond hair and blue eyes and looked a lot like will and she could see that she was also expecting another child and Percy couldn't help but smile, that her one time best friend has a family of her own. When Percy walked into the pavilion, all of the older campers were gaping at her, and Percy just chuckled and waved and went to sit on the Poseidon table. "Who are you to sit on that table newbie?" said a boy with black hair and light blue eyes, son of Triton I presume, the camper was taken aback but nodded. "Sit, the table is for children of the sea, is it not?" Percy asked with a smile, and the boy smiled too. "Seaweed brain, where have you been?" asked a surprised Annabeth, "Well, hello to you too wise girl" Percy said with a grin. "You are glowing Annie, congratulations on your pregnancy" she said to Annabeth who flushed red, "Percy I…" she tried to say before being interrupted buy her daughter.

Percy just smiled and said "She is beauty, is she not". "Yes, she is" answered Will who came and kissed both Annabeth and their daughter on the cheek, before turning to Percy to apologise, but Percy stopped him and said "All is forgiven Will" Immediately after Percy said that Apollo flashed in wearing a well fitted suit and looked older than normal, he looked to be 28 and in truth looked better in this form than the other. All the campers after seeing him arrive all bowed to him except Percy, who just kept sitting, "Percy why aren't you bowing?" asked an obviously scared Annabeth who had been told that the sun god doesn't like her much. Percy smiled and said he won't hurt you or Will. Apollo smiled and went over to them and kissed his granddaughter on the cheek and patted his son on the shoulder and went to sit with Chiron and Mr D. All the camper went back to sitting down and Chiron tapped his glass lightly to grab everyone's attention, "Campers, it has come to my attention to let you know that Percy Jackson has returned, even though it's for while" that got the campers to all look at Percy in awe and fear especially the camper who attempted to attacked her. After the little announcement Chiron motioned for the naiads to bring in the food but he was shocked that the Naiads where fighting over who should serve Percy and when the arrived they bowed at her feet not even noticing the others, Percy simply said "You need not bow to me" Annabeth was shocked to see Percy commending such respect, but thought nothing off it.

The rest of dinner was uneventful, beside the fact Apollo was constantly stealing glances at Percy, before he got the courage and went to Percy and got on one and took out a gorgeous diamond ring and said "Perce, I know this is not how you wanted thing to be revealed, but you know I have never been one for plans, so I kneel before just as a man in love not a god, I love you Percy, five years with you and everyday I would wake up with a smile because I got to see you, yes sometime you infuriate me to no end and I the same I love you with all my heart, so please, will you marry me?"


	9. Tears of joy

_**Tears of Joy**_

_**Disclaimer: Io sono non Rick Riordon**_

**Annabeth POV (at the dinning pavilion)**

Sofia and I were walking to the dinning pavilion like we always do, but noticed Chiron had his first true smile since Percy disappeared a couple of years ago, I know I should fell a pang of guilt over what I did, but I do not regret being with Will, I regret how Will and I became a couple, I should have broken up with Percy first, then start dating Will, but that's not how things go in life, I also think that the fates to amusement in Percy's pain. Percy truly did shame us all, he embodied the true essence of a hero, and not just a title given to us for being demigods, he was a hero by the power of his deeds. As I was thinking about Percy I did not realise that we were at the pavilion already.

"Mommy, why you look sad?" my daughter asked making a sad face, which made me laugh at her antics, "I'm just thinking honey, mommy is not sad" I told her to put her mind at ease. I saw Sofia playing with some of the wood nymphs. After a few minutes I called Sofia over and I could see she loved being at camp. "Sit down honey, you can play with the Dryads later" I said to her and she tried her pouty face, I was about to give in until I saw the figure of someone I hadn't seen in six years, Perseus Jackson, who looked a few years older, but his face much a lot more effeminate than it had been before, he was just as handsome as ever. He had always been better looking than my husband, but that didn't matter to me. I found myself standing up after he had taken a seat and finished talking to Declan son of Triton. "Seaweed brain, where have you been?" I asked forgetting the fact that I had no right to ask as I was partially responsible for him leave, but I quickly pushed that thought aside. "Well, Hello to you too wise girl" Percy said with his infamous crooked grin. "You are glowing Annie, congratulations on your pregnancy" Percy said sincerely, which caused me to blush, I tried to apologise to Percy, but I was interrupted by Sofi calling me, then I heard a voice saying "She is a beauty isn't she?", then I heard another voice which belonged to Will saying "Yes she is" before he kissed both of us on the cheek, before turning to Percy to apologise, but Percy stopped him and said "All is forgiven Will"

All most immediately after Percy said that, there was a flash of light and when it died down it was revealed to be Lord Apollo who looked to be 28 and wore an elegant black suit that was fitted to him and dare I saw looked amazing, I could see why women fell for him, he was glorious, but he seemed nervous about something.

All the campers including myself and my family bowed to him, except Percy, who as usual who clearly wants to piss of another god. "Percy, why aren't you bowing" I said fear evident in my voice. Percy just smiled as if seeing what I was thinking about Lord Apollo not liking me much, "He won't hurt you or Will" Percy said which caused Apollo to smile fondly and he came over and kissed on the cheek and patted Will on the shoulder before heading for his seat and we all followed his lead and went back to our own seats. "Campers, it has come to my attention to let you know that Percy Jackson has returned, even though it's for while" said an obviously happy Chiron and then he motioned the naiads to bring in the food, but they were arguing on who should serve Percy until two naiads came to serve food to Percy's table and when they arrived they bowed to him, but he said "You need not bow to me" with a smile, but there was power in his voice that commended a lot of respect, which left me, Will, Chiron and most campers shocked by it.

After the announcement dinner became uneventful, except the fact that Lord Apollo had been staring. When we were about to be dismissed I saw Lord Apollo rising from his seat and he went up to Percy and got on one and took out a gorgeous diamond ring and said "Perce, I know this is not how you wanted thing to be revealed, but you know I have never been one for plans, so I kneel before just as a man in love not a god, I love you Percy, five years with you and everyday I would wake up with a smile because I got to see you, yes sometime you infuriate me to no end and I the same I love you with all my heart, so please, will you marry me?" the whole camp went silent with shock, I to was shocked beyond words. After those four words I noticed that Percy was crying obviously lost for word so he nodded and jumped at Lord Apollo and planted a passionate kiss and he was engulfed and when the light died down, again the whole camp was stunned into silence, because Percy was now an immensely beautiful woman, who looks to be around 23. Apollo was at that point beaming with joy and relief. "I love you Delian" said the melodic voice of Percy.

I notice that Apollo's eyes were filled with joy and mischief and he bowed to Percy and said "All hail Lady Persephone Allura, Primordial goddess of the Elements, seas and the heavens, Queen of the Primordials" again the camp was silent before one camper from the Ares cabin said "Yeah right, how can she be a queen, she doesn't even radiate a lot of power" and he started laugh, and that caused Apollo t radiate his power which was massive almost at big three level this visibly made Mr D to pale. Percy put a hand on his shoulder with a smile and said "its alright Delian" then she radiated her power, Which was made the whole Olympian councils power look a fly in an ocean and I got the feeling this was just a small portion of it and I could see the camper paling and started wetting himself and then the power disappeared. "Seaweed brain, how are you a girl?" I asked and Percy laughed and started explaining to us how she looks as she does.

After the explanation I went over and hugged my best friend and she placed a finger on my forehead and started chanting in a very old language and I was engulfed in a light for a moment or so before it died out and I saw she was doing the same thing to Will, Sofi and Chiron. "I have given all of you my blessings, your scent is non existent now, plus I have given you the ability to teleport without using any energy, Chiron for you I have given you the ability to turn into full human form, for when you are asked to go to search for powerful demigods, you are now a full immortals now , and all your children will be born immortal, and will be able to control aging, finally I have given you demigod level authority over the seas for Annabeth and Sofia, fire for Will and earth for Chiron, your unborn child will have control over one that matches his or her personality and I have given you the location to Olysia" Percy said. We were all shocked that Percy would bless us like this, but I was glad my kids will have relatively normal life that we never had and I can't wait to see Olysia I thought to myself with a smile on my face. We thanked Percy for her gift, before she said that she and Apollo need to go then they flashed out, I was happy that Percy was now also happy in life and had someone to love, who loved her just as much.

Line break

Percy POV

"Will you marry me?" those words kept playing in my mind over and over and I couldn't find the words to answer him, I was frozen in shock and pure bliss and the same time and when my body responded I noticed that I was crying tears of joy, as I looked into his eyes all I could do was nod and I jumped at himself embracing him in heated, yet loving kiss and I forgot that I was hold my former appearance and I turned back and when we broke apart I noticed that everyone was shocked silent by the proposal and my sudden change of appearance, I knew that I had destroyed my for form and could no longer appear as male, but I couldn't careless. Apollo was at that point beaming with joy and relief. "I love you Delian" I said.

After an hour or so of explaining and me blessing Annabeth, Will Sofia and Chiron, Apollo and I decided that it was time for us to leave so we said our goodbyes and flashed out of camp and to his palace on Olympus and when we go there I noticed that he had decorated it for this occasion and I must say it looks lovely, he had small candles leading to the bedroom which was scented with rose essence and the bed had rose petals on it and when I got trough the door I was embraced with a kiss by Delian who said "I love you" seductively and I lean against his ear and I indulged him and soon our clothes started falling away and I knew that there was no going back and I had no intention of stopping so I gave in to him.

3rd Pov

That night Apollo and Percy slept together for the first time and were both in total bliss, there bodies had become one just as their hearts and souls had become one.

The next morning when Percy woke she felt sore and wonderful at same time and she saw the loving gaze of the man she loved. "Morning love" Apollo said with a warm smile and Percy relied by placing a kiss on his lips and smiled shyly when she realised that they were both not wearing clothes, but that disappeared when she saw is sculpted physique and she got out of bed and got dressed, before pulling him out as well, much to his horror, but obliged and he too got dressed. Percy led him into the kitchen and asked him what he wants, to which he replied "You" Percy laughed and softly hit him in the chest with a dish cloth. "Ok, Ok" he said with his hand in surrender and a playful grin on his face and he told Percy what he wanted, she gladly made for him and they spent the morning in the kitchen just talking and Apollo shamelessly flirting with Percy. When Percy said she is going to shower he asked if he could join and nodded flashing a seductive smile his way and they took two hours showering and when they were done, they decided to tell the Olysian council of the news first after they have told Artemis and Percy's parents and they flashed to tell their loved ones the news.


	10. Announcement,Weddings and bundles

_**Announcements, Weddings and Bundles**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan**_

Percy POV

It has been five months since Apollo and I got engaged, I have been feeling sick lately, every morning when I wake up I would sprint to the bathroom and throw my guts out, I have also been having extreme mood swings and I'm also always hungry. I went to ask my mother what was happening to me and she said that I might be pregnant, so she got me a pregnancy test and when we got the result it came back positive.

"Mom I can't believe I'm pregnant" I said with tears of joy in my eyes. My mom at this point was jumping for joy saying she going to be a grandmother over and over, "I wonder how I should tell Apollo, that we are going to have a baby" I exclaimed. "Percy honey, just be forward with him, he would be very happy that he will get to have a child who he can be a dad to, not just a father" mom said smiling. After that I told mom that I had to go tell my fiancée the news.

Apollo I called out and he came out of the living room of our house and asked me what's wrong and I just smiled and shook my head and said to him that the is nothing wrong. I went up to him and gave him a searing kiss and embraced him guiding his hands towards my womb and looked him in the eye and said "We are going to be parents" I said smiling warmly at him and I saw that he was now crying and thanking me for making him the happiest man in creation, which made me cry with him.

"I have never been able to raise any of my children even the ones that became gods, because they too were born demigods and the ancient law deprived me of the chance, thank you Percy for everything, I love you so much" he said kissing me again, not that I minded and we stayed that way for what like forever.

"Apollo, why do you taste of ambrosia?" I asked, "what I was very hungry and I can't cook to save my life, and besides if I'm going to eat anything and if its not your cooking, I'm not eating and Aunt Hestia's food is amazing, yours is far better, so I only had ambrosia" he said and I laughed at him, for his stupidity. "I could have made you something before I left dummy" I said rolling my eyes, realisation hit him that he could have asked. "I guess your hungry?" I asked. "Well I'm actually starving" he answered truthfully and he led me to the kitchen and I made us something to eat. I thanked my lucky stars that I was blessed with a mother who could cook and was nice enough to teach me. It didn't take a long time for me to make something to eat and when I was done we eat in the dinning room.

After dinner all I wanted was to lie down and my eyes started getting droopy and I feel into a dreamless sleep. When I woke up I noticed that I was in our bedroom and my head was on Apollo's well sculpted chest and I could help but kiss it and take in his wonderful scent, I noticed that he was watching me and his eyes were full of lust and as I was about indulge him I suddenly had an urge to empty the contents of my stomach and I ran to the bathroom room and noticed a pair of hands holding my hair out of the way. "Thank you" I said looking at him in the eyes. "We are in this together my love" Apollo said with a smile. He than proceeded to give me a kiss on my forehead and left me to brush my teeth. When I was done I saw him lying on our bed without a shirt and I felt the wind knocked out of me. "Like what you see babe" he said smirking and I just rolled my eyes at him and said "Oh shut and get dressed" he just smiled and complied. After I told Apollo to get dressed I went down stairs to make myself and Apollo food to eat. A few minutes into making breakfast Apollo came down and asked me "What should we name our son?" "How do you know its going to be a he and not a girl?" I asked curiously, "I don't, I just want it to be a boy, so that when we get girl, she will have an older brother to protect her" he said smiling a bit, "You know you are such a big softy Delian" he just rolled his eyes and asked "What are you making love?" "Food" I replied with a smile. After our little banter, I served him some food and some for myself and we ate.

After break fast I went to take a shower and he went to the hunters' camp to tell his sister about my pregnancy, I on the other hand decided to go tell my Parents and Tri.

I was about to flash myself to Atlantis when Aunt Hestia flashed in. "Morning Percy, how are you today?" she asked with her usual smile, which made me smile to, "I'm great thank you, I have great news for you" I said which got her to rise an eyebrow, "Apollo and I are having a baby" this made her jump at me to embrace me in a hug and said to me "You two will be wonderful parents and I'm happy you are both happy, he has never truly been happy until you entered his life, even when you were male he was always fond of you, more than his own children as sad as that may be, it's very true you have given him the strength to carry on, I was at one point worried that he might fade, which did in fact nearly happened until I told him to never loose hope and faith of tomorrow being better than today, but you can wait for it to come your way, you must create your own joy and when you do you will find someone worthy of your love and I hope you too will be worthy of such a person who would love you without question" she said looking at me, with eyes full of warmth. "You knew, didn't you?" I asked a little bewildered. She smiled and nodded her head to confirm that she knew that Apollo and I would eventually find each other. "How?" I asked, "You Percy, have always had an aura similar to that of a girl, so I figure that it was not a coincidence. I than saw how he would talk to you, his eyes, even if he didn't notice always softened when you were at his side and you yours did the same thing" she said, and I stared at her in short. "Percy, I am happy for, but you need to let Apollo take care of you now, you will be in no fighting shape for a while, so take provisions "she said, and I looked at her worriedly, I wanted to protest, but I knew she was right, so I nodded. "Now, I best be leaving, bye Percy" she said, flashing out. I stayed there for a few minutes after she flashed out thinking of ways I could still protect Olysia in my state and when I found the solution. I flashed myself to Atlantis.

Line Break

Apollo POV (after he flashed himself to the hunt's camp)

After I had breakfast with Percy, I flashed myself to where the hunters had setup camp and I was nervous to tell Artemis that Percy and I are expecting our first child together. When I arrived at their camp I noticed that the hunters were having breakfast, I couldn't see Artemis or Thalia, so I went over to ask one of her hunters Phoebe, where are Thalia and Artemis. "Hello Phoebe, were is Artemis?" I asked her, "Hello Lord Apollo, Lady Artemis and Thalia are in Artemis' tent" she replied with a shy smile. "Thank you" I said and then left to find my two sisters. As I walked towards her tent I saw them coming out with frowns marking their faces, I wondered what could have happened to annoy them so, I thought to myself. "What's the matter you two?" I asked, "Father wants me to hunter an ancient monster, but Thalia thinks I can't handle it" Artemis replied with exasperation evident in her voice. "To be fair sis you were captured the last time you went on a solo hunt" I said to Artemis and she fired an arrow at me. "Hey, facts are facts, and also there will be no one powerful enough to rescue you if you were to get captured, last time you had three children of the big three looking for you, now only Thalia is left" I said to her. "So you agree with Thalia?" she asked, I just sighed and said "I'm not on either side, I'm just telling the risks you would face" this caused Artemis to think for a bit and then she smiled and said "If I got captured, Percy could rescue me" I was getting a little angry and told her "Not going to happen, Percy is in no condition to fight" Thalia and Artemis looked confused, and asked why is that? "Percy is pregnant, and I'm going to allow her anywhere near danger" I said with finality. They were both trying to process that Percy was pregnant, "What do you mean kelp head is pregnant?" asked Thalia, "I meant exactly what I said, we are going to have a child together" this caused Thalia to wear a look of hurt, and she said "Percy didn't tell me" I just rolled my eye. "of course she didn't tell you, because she only found out yesterday and besides, she has to tell her family first" Thalia now had a look of understanding and longing, while Artemis just had a look of fake disgust.

"Another maiden gone, taken by my fool brother" she said with a smile. "Where is Percy anyway?" asked Thalia. "She is supposed to be with her parent in Atlantis, to tell the news" I said, Thalia looked like she wanted to say something, but decided better of it in the end. "Thalia may I borrow Artemis for a while?" I asked, "Sure, besides I need to contact Percy" then she left in a sprint, leaving Artemis and I all alone. I started to look around and saw that the their camp was situated near a small creek, I could smell the wide open air of decaying leave and some of the trees were beginning to develop frost at the tips, that showed that winter was indeed on it's way, but the air smelled fresher and than I does during summer.

"Walk with me" I said to Artemis and she gladly agreed to do with me, "Do you ever think about mother?" I asked her almost afraid of the answer she will give me, she sighed and said truthfully "I haven't for a long time" I just nodded and her and than she asked me the same thing and I said "I think about her a lot in truth I was heart broken when she faded, I have always tried to hide it, but she noticed" this shocked her stiff and she had tears in her eyes and I went over and gave her a hug. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked. "I shouldn't have too, I always notice when you are sad, which is what saddened me the most of all, my own sister doesn't even see past her eyes, to see what lies beneath the smiles I wore" I said shaking my head feeling a bit disappointed. "You will be an amazing father Apollo, people always judge you cruelly, because of who you are, Percy brings out the goodness in you that you have tried to hide from us, you and Percy were made for each other, mother would be proud of the man you are now, just as I am proud for the first time to call you my brother" she said with tears in her eyes. "I can't wait to be an Aunt to your children for the first time, I know you have had other kids, but as sad as that my be, you are not a father figure to them and most died in the two wars and some died coming to camp, which left only two demigod children and I am aware that since I was captured you hadn't had any relations with mortal women. So that is why your cabin is as empty as the big three cabins, because they are both not campers any longer. "So you noticed?" I asked surprised. "Yes I noticed, how could I not, you didn't seem all together, but I thought you were just tired of siring demigods, condemning them to a horrible life full of death and pain, while you sit in your throne on Olympus, watching them die and having no power to change it and what's worse even the sons you had that were turned immortal decided to fade a long time ago" she said smiling, I smiled too. "I'm happy for you, but I'm mostly happy that you were lucky enough to find love, I wish I was as lucky" she said with longing and her eyes looking at the sky.

Artemis and I continued to spend the day talking, truly talking with each other for the first time in our lives and not just banter we share. After talking to her we headed back to the hunters and I saw Thalia talking to Zoë. I quickly went up to Zoë and told her the news of Percy's pregnancy, which she took better than Artemis, because she started smiling and looked like she wanted to jump up and down in elation. After Zoë had calmed down, I said my goodbyes to go home, and just thinking about going home to see Percy made me want to giggle like school girl, who just had her crush wink at her, gods I love that woman, I thought to myself before flashing out of their camp. When I arrived I saw Percy already asleep, looking all innocent and harmless, even though she was far from it. "Gods you're beautiful" I whispered in her ear and picked up her sleeping form and when I got to our bedroom I tucked her in and kissed her forehead and I got changed and got into the covers of the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep with Percy now resting her head on my chest and my arms around her petit frame.

Line Break

**Poseidon POV (After Percy flashed out of her home)**

I was sitting in my throne as I always do, when I saw a frightened looking Triton, running my way. "What did you do now" I asked him, shaking my head. "I didn't do anything, well besides the fact mom caught Zoë and I in very compromising position and mom lost it" he said and I couldn't help but laugh at him. I too have been at the receiving end of the Amphitrite madness we like to call it on Olympus, Hera is nothing compared to a pissed of Amphitrite, I thought to myself and I noticed a presence entering the palace and I easily recognised it as Percy, who seemed to be beaming and glowing more than she usually does.

"Hi dad, Tri, how are you today?" she asked politely and I could see Triton was about to say something, usually I would stop him, but today I want to hear it. "Hey Percy, why are you glowing, are you pregnant or something?" he asked and I could blushing furiously, before she nodded. I was stunned and I could see that Triton was just as stunned as I am, we didn't even realise that Amphitrite had entered the room glaring at Triton. "Why are you two looking like you have just seen a ghost?" she asked, and in our shocked state, we were unable to answer her, so she turned to see Percy standing there and asked what's going on, and Percy replied with "I'm pregnant" with a visible blush painted on her face. Amphitrite too was shocked, but not shocked into immobility. "I'm going to be a grandmother?" asked Amphitrite with immense levels of joy, that helped me out of the little trance I was in. "Congratulations, baby girl" I said, and it broke Triton from his trance and said "Well, well, well, it seems that little Percy is all grown up" and Percy punched his shoulder lightly with a smile. "When did you find out?" I asked, "I found out yesterday and I couldn't be happier" she replied, with a wide smile, that made us all smile with her. For the rest of the day we spent with Percy talking about what she will name my grandchild once he or she is born and for the most part she kept it Greek with Eione for a girl and Anatolios for a boy, which I strongly approve of, because Percy is a child of the sea and Apollo is a sun god, they make perfect sense, but soon it was time for Percy to say her goodbye and she looked very tired to say the least and then she flashed out leaving, me with a very excited Triton and Amphitrite. "I can't wait to hold my grandchild she said with a wistful smile and left for our room and Triton just smiled and headed to his own room, and I too just smiled, today was I good day for the sea I thought, and I too retired to my our room with a smile.

Line Break

The following day

3rd POV

The next day when Percy and Apollo woke up they started talking about when they should have their wedding and decided to hold it in week, so that Percy does not become to big, which Apollo didn't say out loud, but he let Percy say it as it was the only way for him to say it without saying it. They spent the day informing the primordial council about the pregnancy and also talked to Eros, so that he could organise their wedding in a week, which he readily agreed to with an eager smile.

Apollo decided that he would like to write his own vows for Percy and he had been writing them ever since he proposed to her.

Percy had been stressing around, because she wanted to write her own vows, but she didn't know to begin, so enlisted the help of her mother Amphitrite and her Aunt Hestia, to help her write them. Hestia suggested to Percy that she not think about the vows, but instead think about what the vows mean to her and why she is making them, vows alone are just words that bare no wait, its what those word represent that makes a vow. "Write your vows to reflect how you feel about Apollo" her mother added to what Hestia said. After talking to both Amphitrite and Hestia, she knew full well what she wanted to say to Apollo. After the little dilemma about the vows had been solved she invited Her mom sally and Amphitrite who had gotten over Poseidon cheating on her with Sally and are now close friends, and also it helps that Amphitrite is now biologically related to Percy, due to her adopting Percy. The trio had been looking at various dress from Vera Wang, to Monique Lhuillier, but none seemed to match her personality, until they found a wonderful Tulle petit pois dress covered by a layer of natural white Tulle with Chantilly and Guipure lace Appliqué and mother of pearl precious stones, it had a Bateau neckline with long sleeves covered in appliqué and sheer layer over a heart shaped neckline, with Mermaid silhouette dress by Pronovias.

When they had found the dress, Percy told them that she wanted white lilies for her wedding bouquet, then they decided to grab some lunch on Percy's behalf and they spent the day talking over wedding preparations. When the day's activities had been completed, they all decided to go their separate ways. Percy arrived home wearing a big smile similar to that of her fiancée, who she found lying sleeping peaceful, so she went over him and kissed him sweetly on the lips and tried to walk away without waking him, but a hand gently held her from leaving and then she was pulled into an embrace, and she could feel his chest rising and falling and when she saw the look in his eye she just smiled and got of him and walked with sultry smile making Apollo's heart flutter with happiness.

The week had been extremely busy for Apollo and Percy, but they always had time for each other and they both decided to not have the traditional Bachelor or Bachelorette parties, Apollo decided he had partied enough in four thousand years, for Percy it just isn't her style to party so they just invited over their friends separately to spend their last night of freedom with days at the spa and hunting trip, but Hermes tried being funny so he brought of some strippers, who in truth disgusted Apollo, not because of being unattractive, just he didn't feel any attraction towards any woman besides Percy and Percy was the same, so flashed them away, leaving a few shocked gods, who started laughing at him, "I never thought I would see the day Apollo a fellow man-whore looking at strippers in disgust" Hermes said laughing his eyes off, "last night as a free man and you just sent the entertainment away" frowned Adonis , Apollo just shook his head, and they continued to joke around for the night, non of the other gods would ever admit, but the had been the most fun they had in millennia, which they noted was sad.

_**The morning of the wedding **_

The venue for the wedding was the garden of Hesperides which had a snowflake decoration. The alter was adorned with snowdrops and the pathway to the alter had a beautiful white carpet that complimented the whole setting, the decorations were kept very simple to appeal to the taste of the bride who was a very modest person at heart and didn't like to go over the top.

Percy woke up feeling very happy that today she will be officially Apollo's one and only. When Percy was busy smiling to herself she did not notice that both Thalia and Zoë had entered the room, with smiles nearly as broad as Percy's etched on their faces. "Morning Mrs Apollo" Thalia said with a smirk, which caused Percy to laugh and Percy just said looking at Zoë "You're next" Zoë just blushed, leaving Thalia with a confused look on his face. "I'm leaving the hunt" said Thalia with a shy smile, "Why?" asked Zoë, Thalia shifted uncomfortably and said "Honestly I don't hate men and being a teen for an eternity has lost its charm" Percy went over and hugged Thalia and said I could use a lieutenant of the earth, but we will talk later about it, which Thalia agreed and the three girl continued talking until Sally and Amphitrite burst in and said "Percy, you are going to take a bath" and dragged her into the bathroom.

After two hours being bathed by her mothers, she finally came out looking stunning even in a towel, which was an indication of what she will look like in her dress. They tried to work on her face before they discovered that nothing can be done to it to make her more beautiful, so they did her hair which was like silk, full and luscious, which made them all sigh with envy. They decided on a romantic messy curly updo. After getting her hair done it was now time to put on the dress, which was easier said than done, but they managed it and she looked truly breathtaking and than her father came in and when he saw his little girl there were tears in his eye and told her she looked beautiful and gave beautiful light blue diamond earrings which he said belonged to his mother Rhea. When they heard the humming of the music, they knew it was time, so Poseidon took her hand and led her off.

Apollo was wearing classic black tux that had been trimmed and fitted to him, the tux looked amazing on his frame. His wavy golden locks and sun kissed skin made him look amazing, with the wide smile and eager eyes painted on the already beautiful face of his and after what seemed a lifetime he saw her in all her glory and his eyes widened and scanned her entire body, she looked beautiful beyond what words could express and he heard the whole wedding party look on stunned and in awe of her, he just looked on at her not noticing the people who were now stirring at her, until they were both standing side by side.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to join, these two souls in marriage" said Chronos, with a smile on his face. Chronos continued with ceremony until time for the vows. "I Phoebus Apollo, humbly take you Persephone Allura as my wife and partner. I promise to love you, cry with you, and hold you when you are cold, stand with you when ill, in times of joy and in times of great sorrow. I promise you, my heart and soul, from now and for all ages" Percy had tears in her eyes when he made his vows and then it was her turn. "I Persephone Allura, give you Phoebus Apollo, my heart and soul, I promise to love you, to cherish you, hold you, to weep when you weep, to join you in joy and in suffering, I promise to stand with you for all your days, I solemnly give you my happiness and my love, forever and always" Percy said with tears silently cascading down her eyes, showing only pure joy. After the vows were said , Chronos said, turning to Apollo "Do you Phoebus Apollo take Persephone Allura as your wedded wife?", "I do" said Apollo. "Do you Persephone Allura, take Phoebus Apollo as you wedded husband?"; "I do" said Percy. "With the granted upon me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" said Chronos, and Apollo pulled her into a wonderful, sweet kiss. After the kiss Apollo was engulfed by a blinding light for a second, and Ananke Stood up and said "All hail, Phoebus Apollo king of the Primordials, lord of the heavens" and everyone except Percy bowed for a second and then Eros the wedding director led everyone into the reception area was aligned with morning dew cascading from the ceiling that glistened in the light. The wedding reception was simple and tasteful, even the throwing of the garter which Apollo removed with his teeth and everyone who knew of Zoë and Triton's relationship laughed when the mean man hater that is Zoë nightshade caught the bouquet of flowers. When the wedding was over Apollo and Percy went back to their Palace and enjoyed the night together as husband and wife.

_**Apollo POV **_

"Morning love" I said looking at my beautiful wife and I heard her giggle under the covers and then she came on top of me and gave me a kiss, it made me smile and gave her a kiss of my own, but then it ended when she off me and I let out a disappointed sigh and she said she was going to take a shower which I offered to join and she quickly agreed, I had no intention of showering, but I didn't tell her that, so I followed her into the bathroom and we had a nice long shower. After the two hour shower we walked out feeling euphoric. "How doesn't it feel to be married to yours truly?" I asked with a smirk and that got me a kiss and she said "I love being able to call you mine and mine alone" this made me smile and I suddenly couldn't wait to see our first child be born, but sadly that was months away and I didn't even want to imagine what Percy must be feeling right now, she must be even more anxious than I am. "Perce, where need to leave for our honeymoon, we are a bit late as is" I told her and she snapped her fingers and her bags appeared in front of us along with some of my bags. "Where are we going?" she asked looking at her bags, "where we are going is a secret", "Oh, come on Delian, you know I hate surprises" she whined, I went over to her and scooped her up, then carried her to the waiting car down stairs. When we got the car she smiled and I kissed her hand before I started driving my sun chariot car to take us to Venice, since I heard she had always wanted to go there, but was always unable to because of time and duty was always calling. It took only a few minutes for us to arrive and I could see the smile on Percy's face when she saw the city of Venice.

I obscured the vision of the mortals so that they did not see me land the sun chariot at the airport and I flashed out of the Airport and into the house I bought centuries ago and I kissed he then helped her unpack. When we were done unpacking Percy said she was hungry, so I took the liberty to take her to getting some lunch, which took two hours because she was admiring the architecture of the city. When we got to the restaurant, Percy was starving and the waiters were stunned senseless when they saw my wife, they jaws where nearly at the floor, I could see what they were planning, but whenever they tried to flirt with her she just ignored them and said "Well that was annoying" which made me laugh, "Only you would think having guys drooling over you is annoying" she just laughed, while the men in the restaurant started to glare intently at me. After we had our lunch we flashed ourselves back to the house. We spent the next two weeks exploring Venice and Percy trying to clean the water, which was overly polluted and then our honeymoon was over, but I didn't care because she was coming home with me.

Line break

(Five months later)

3rd POV

It has been a wonderful five months for both Percy and her husband Apollo, bar the fact the during the last two months he has had to wait hand and foot on Percy, because she couldn't do some of the thing alone. Percy was in her bedroom when she suddenly felt the wet sensation of liquid, which she instantly knew was her water breaking and she yelled out for her husband who was playing some video games with Aether and Hermes, until he heard Percy shouting his name and when he got there he saw Percy heaving of breath and he knew that the baby was coming. Apollo even though he was the Primordial of medicine was panicking more than Percy and Percy seeing her husband's distress suggested that he go and call Artemis now, she ordered and he called for iris to call Artemis and when he got hold of her, he said "It's time" and she flashed over to where they both were and told Apollo to get her some towels and when he was done getting them he went over to Percy and grabbed her hand and she squeezed the life out of his and Artemis noted that she was fully dilated and prep her to give birth and thirty agonizing minutes later Percy gave birth to twins, a boy and girl. "Welcome to the world my beautiful children" Percy said with a tearful smile.


	11. The Arrivals

_**Benvenuti nel Mondo**_

_**Disclaimer: Io sono Italiana, quindi non posso essere Rick Riordan**_

_**Percy POV( Five months after their honeymoon)**_

Apollo and I have married for five months now and I am also nine month pregnant. The last five months couldn't have been any better; Apollo has been really wonderful, even when I would shout at him for doing something, he never complained, even when I ran him the ground, he just did it with a smile. During these five months my love for him grew even more, which I thought was impossible, but I do, he gets me cornetto, which I first tasted on our honeymoon and has been an addiction of mine, and it brings back the lovely memories of the city of Venice, which was a wonderful to see it for myself, I know, I could have gone there myself, but where would the fun be without my Apollo, he made it better than it would have been if I went there alone, it was a lovely two weeks away from our duties, but things had to come to an end, on the brightest side I still had Apollo.

I was just sitting on my bed thinking about how my had changed in six short years, I was once a demigod or should I say demigoddess trapped in a male body, but that's besides the point, I was male then, so I did what other guys did, I was attracted to women, even though not very much I was still attracted to them, especially Annabeth and when she cheated on me, I should have been more upset, but the truth is I was a bit glad, but it still bothered me that she would cheat, she could have broken up with me first and I would have understood, but I guess, she was afraid of how I would react to the fact she was not in love with me, funny thing I realised after a few days of finding out she cheated is the I was never in love with her, but I loved her as sister.

When I was betrayed and abused by the campers and driven out of camp, I tried my hardest to hate them, but I discovered that hate does not come naturally to me, so I ended up having to forgive them of what they did to me, which if I didn't do, I would have been bitter and angry at the world and I don't think I would have ever married Apollo If I did, I would have judged him cruelly as many others have done, and I admit its not hard to judge my husband harshly he in a way, he always proved people right with his behaviour and actions, even though they were in truth far from being correct. I am happy that he and Artemis have worked out the issues they have had with each other, but sadly they still argue like a pair of five year olds fighting over a new toy, which is beyond sad because they are Four thousand years old, nowhere near five. The image of Apollo and Artemis arguing always makes me laugh.

As I was in deep thought, did not notice that there was liquid running down my legs until I felt that I was wet and I noticed the origin of the liquid and I immediately called for Apollo, "Delian" I shouted and moments later he appeared and asked what's the matter and I said "my water just broke" he looked confused for a second, then his eyes widen in realisation that the baby is coming, and he started heaving like he was the one going into labour. "Delian, call Artemis" which he was about to do than he, thought he couldn't leave me alone so he used an IM to call for Artemis, who was on a hunt and when she saw the distress on Apollo's face she asked "What's wrong Apollo?" Apollo looked stunned for a moment before he regained some composure "Percy is in labour" upon hearing this Artemis stopped the hunt and told them to setup camp and flashed here and by that time I was now having contractions

Which being a goddess means giving birth will happen quicker, but the contractions I was feeling now didn't hurt much. When Artemis arrived which took two hours, but thankfully was not in a state of shock anymore and he help me get comfortable and the contractions were now getting closer almost every ten minute now and when Artemis came over she placed her hand on my womb and then she exclaimed that she was inducing my pelvic area to dilated faster than normal, but that didn't help with the pain and she continually brought over some cold water for Apollo to dab of my forehead and after another two hours the contractions became a minute apart until Artemis told me "it's time" and I instinctively started pushing and let me tell you it was immensely painful, it made bathing in the river Styx feel like a bubble bath.

It took thirty minute of pushing for the baby to be born and was a little boy, I felt the urge to continue pushing and fifteen minutes later his twin sister was born and all I wanted to do was hold my babies, but Artemis took them to get clean along with Apollo and when they both came back, I saw that Apollo was crying and he came over to me and gave me a kiss and said "thank you, for making me the happiest man on the planet" I smiled, but I just wanted to hold my babies and Artemis handed over my son and when I held him and saw how little and Perfect he was I started crying, and I kissed his little head and he smiled before he opened his eyes revealing his sea green eyes like mine, "Hey little guy" I whispered softly and he smiled again and Apollo gave me his twin sister to hold who look Apollo said looks just like me and he took our son and started talking to him, "They are perfect" said Apollo and our daughter opened her eye and she also had sea green eyes like her brother. "What are we going to name them?" Asked Apollo, "Anatolios Marino and Eione Luna Olysia" I said looking at both them with smile and I noticed they had fallen asleep and I said to them "Welcome to the world my beautiful children" with a tearful smile and then I called for Artemis.

Artemis came in a few minutes later and started gushing about her niece and nephew and then she took them to their room, leaving me alone with Apollo who just said "You need to sleep love and I will be here when you wake up and we will call for their them grandparents, but for now rest" he said and I wanted to protest, I found myself nodding of to sleep, and I dreamt of my babies and I realised that when women say that you forget about the pain of giving birth is true, used to think it was a way of consoling themselves, but now I know when you hear their cries and hold them for the first time they become your world and the pain is washed away by the feeling of holding your child in your arms, this was the last thought I had before sleep consumed me

**Apollo POV**

As I watched as my wife fell asleep, I couldn't help but smile, I was now a father, and I will get to see them grow up, this caused me to shed a few tears, Percy I really quite extraordinary, she gave me a home, a real home, with people I love and who love me as I love them. In all my years Today and when my wife and got married are the two best days of my life, as cheesy as that may sound, it stops it not from being true. I watched Percy sleep until sleep and before I knew it sleep consumed me and when I woke up I had a blanket over me and my lovely wife holding our daughter snugly in her arms as her brother looked to be asleep in the crib that we have in our room, I saw that Percy smiling and started sinning beautiful lullaby to her, Percy's voice was so serene and harmonic that I felt relaxed when I heard it. When she was finished sinning I noticed that Eione was now sleeping in her mother's arms, "That was beautiful love" she smiled warmly and leaned over to me being careful not to disturb Eione, she kissed my cheek and said "Morning Delian, how did you sleep?" I smiled and got out of bed when I heard Anatolios stirring and said "I slept, well and you?" as I took him from his crib and I took him to his mom.

"Perce, Lio wants his mommy" I said with a smirk, looking at the mammas boy in the making. She took him and he instantly held out his little chubby hand wanting to hold his mother's hand which she saw and started playing with him. "You really are a heavy sleeper Delian" she said, "Why do you say that?" She smiled "You didn't even hear them all night" I was really surprised she woke up and I didn't, shouldn't she have been tired? She noticed my inner monologue and said "I'm the primordial of energy" I face palmed myself, I had completely forgotten that. "Maybe we should grab some breakfast" I said and she nodded and got out of bed still hold Lio in her arms.

Percy left carrying Lio and told me to bring Eione with me, so I went to pick up my sleeping daughter and went down stairs, where my wife and son where. When I arrived down stairs Percy had placed Lio on her lap. "When are your parents coming to see the twins?" I asked her and she thought for a second, then said "I think later today, we will have to go see mom, because she is not a god" I smiled at her answer, I really wanted to show them off, but I can't tell her that. "No showing off Delian" I heard her say and that completely deflated my plan, she would kill me if I didn't do as she asked, I sighed and just nodded in agreement. "What are you making for breakfast? Because I'm starving" I asked with hopeful smile that just screamed make something, anything please and even had puppy dog eyes working and she straight up and laughed at me and shook her head and said "You are so cute" and pinched my cheeks and smirked at me. "I will see what I can make for you to eat" I was at that point beaming at her and picked up Lio and looked at Percy and said "Your mama is making something to eat, Dad is going to be big and strong" he just blinked and gurgled a smile at me. Surprisingly it only took Percy thirty minutes to make blue waffles, which I loved. She came over to me and handed a plate full of the waffle goodness and I went to put Lio next to Eione who still sleeping and I went back to have breakfast still facing the kids.

After breakfast which was longer than expected because Eione woke up crying, because she was hungry and upon seeing his sister getting fed Lio started crying also wanting to be fed too. After they had their fill we each gave them a bath and changed their clothes into more onesies and they looked adorable in them. Percy went get herself cleaned up leaving me to look after the now sleeping forms of our children. After an hour Percy came back wearing jeans and white t-shirt and told me to go bath which I gladly accepted and before I left she said we will be going to visit her mother and Paul when I was done and I quickly went to take a shower wondering what kind of a day we will have.


	12. Dangers

_**Disclaimer: io sono non Rick Riordan**_

_**Percy POV**_

When Apollo left to go take a shower I was left with the sleeping form of Eione and Lio, when I saw them I just sighed contently at the sight. I don't know how long I had been watching them, because I heard Apollo laughing and I turn around to see him with a big smirk on his face. "Why are you laughing Delian?" I asked and he came over and gave me I little peck on the lips, "Was the laughing just an excuse to give me a kiss?" his eyes lit up "Can't a man just give his wife a kiss without a plan?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows, I just rolled my eyes at my husband's antics. "Delian, we need to go" he just nodded and went towards Lio, while I held Eione. When he had finished getting Lio, we flashed ourselves outside of mom's house and rang the door bell. "Coming I heard a voice shout and a few moments later the door swung open and my mom stood there shocked and tearing when she saw her grandkids, "Oh Percy, they are beautiful" she said and I nodded in agreement. "May we come in?" Apollo asked and mom nodded and we entered. Mom before sitting asked if she could hold them and since Eione was snuggled up against me, sleeping and Lio was just playing with his father's finger, she went over to him and when she held him, she had more tears streaming down her cheeks. "He looks like his daddy" to which Apollo and I nodded, "What are their names?" she asked. "Their names are Anatolios, which means sunrise and Eione which means beach strand" I answered with a grin looking at my mom, as she started talking to Lio.

"Mom, where's Paul?" I asked and she said he was at work. "Oh" I said and Apollo, just laughed at me and told me I was a seaweed brain sometimes and I just stuck my tongue out to him which made him and mom laugh and my mom said to Lio "That's your mom, sticking out her tongue at your dad, some parents you have" Apollo and I rolled our eye and Lio giggled and his giggled made mom smile and kiss his little chubby cheeks which go more giggling. After an hour of playing Eione woke up with a wail that alerted us all and I went over to her and realised she needed to be changed and I went to the bathroom and changed her diaper and freshened her up and went back to the living room where mom and Apollo were talking. We further spent another three hour with mom before w had to go back home seeing as the kids were both now sleeping soundly by the look of it. "Bye mom, tell Paul we said hi" I said before we flashed back to our house. When we got home Apollo and I went to our bedroom and put the kids in their crib before we got onto our bed and just snuggled, while we watched some TV which we don't usually do.

3rd POV

As Percy and Apollo were sitting watching TV in their room they both felt a malevolent presence enter the room, Apollo thought he was just imagining it and ignored it, but Percy had no intention of ignoring the feeling, so she snapped her fingers and her kids appeared on their bed and then summoned her symbol of power and upon touching Percy, it shook the heavens and causing the mysterious figures who were there to try and kidnap Lio and Eione to tremble in fear and when they tried to they found that they were frozen in place by the power of the sword Percy was carrying. Percy at this point was truly livid and the whole planet started to tremble at her power and she shouted "Just reveal yourselves, there is no escape" and used her sword to suck every bit of energy from the figures and they fell to the ground and when their energy was completely sucked out, the magic they used to make themselves invisible collapsed, and the figures were revealed to be Oceanus and Perses. "You both shall suffer for this act, furthermore who sent you?" asked a furious Apollo who had a lightening bolt that radiated so much power that Zeus's mater bolt felt like popping candy. Percy summoned her Trident and transported them to the council throne room. Percy was now holding Eione and she sat down and Apollo said "Council" and then bright flashes of light appeared when the lights died down all of the council member were sitting on their thrones curious as to why they had been summoned and then they saw the furious looks on the king and queen and they noticed Oceanus and Perses. The whole council was now wondering why these titan filths were doing in their Throne room. "Why are they here" asked Poseidon with great disgust evident in his voice and in truth all of the Primordials had the same expressions towards the two titans.

"They tried to kidnap our children" Percy spat looking at them murderously, "I should remove their power as punishment for their actions; death would be too much of an escape." Percy continued and the whole council nodded, but asked how she was going to manage that, Percy ignored the question and pointed her trident and then it started drawing their complete powers and when she was done, she slammed the Trident and the power was distributed equally to every council member and they now had some authority over the two former titans' domains, "This is not over yet, our master will see this place burn to ground, you may have defeated us, but there are more of us still out there waiting for the chance to see you fall" Perses said laughing, but they could all see the fear in his eye. Deep down Oceanus was asking himself why couldn't I have just lived with my wife in the deep oceans? Why did I want revenge anyway? It has only brought me pain in the end." Apollo said "I Phoebus Apollo, hereby banished you both for all eternity and should you ever attempt to come here again you will fade instantly and then the whole council summoned their symbols of power and then shot beams at the two former Titans and then they disappeared, never to return or even attempt to go anywhere near the sleeping twins. When Oceanus and Perses had disappeared, Poseidon quickly made his way to his daughter who was not angry anymore just relived that her kids are safe. "You did well Perce, by not killing them you showed that you are indeed a true leader" said her father and she just smiled and nodded and she and Apollo announced the birth of the Prince and Princess of the heavens and the council erupted into cheers and congratulations and Apollo decided that it was now time to dismiss the session and Percy agreed and then the meeting was ended and all of the council members besides Amphitrite, Triton, Zoë, Hestia and Poseidon left.

Amphitrite went over to Percy and took the sleeping Eione into her arms and looked her granddaughter and sighed happily and stroked her tiny face and exclaimed that she will look like her mother, but will most likely behave like her father and Percy and Zoë mock shuddered and smirked at Apollo, who just shook his head. Percy and Apollo spent a few hours talking to her parents about the babies in their arms and they all noted that they were very lovely kid even as infants they could see that they will be good kids and not fall to greed and lust for power that plagues most immortals. After a further few minutes they all left, Hestia remained and hugged Percy and Apollo and told them what they did to the Titans was merciful even if they didn't deserve it and also taking away their powers makes them virtually human and not threats.

"Percy, Apollo, I would like to stay in your house to protect your children until they can fend for themselves" she said with a small smile and the couple smiled and agreed to her proposal and then they flashed back to their house.


	13. The Threat

The Protectors and Dangers

_**Disclaimer: I am not Mr Riordan**_

Hestia POV

I was in my palace on Olympus when I sensed the most frightening power I have ever felt, it was immense, then suddenly the earth began to shake, I myself was truly scared and curious of what could have happened to fuel such power. I ran outside to see what was going on and what I saw was pure panic every god that was on Olympus was cowering in fear and sky had darkened and then ground beneath our feet began to crack as another power even greater then the first erupted, but this power was awe inspiring, it felt like the universe was being ripped apart by it, I could see arcs of lightening hurdling towards the earth, but not one did It hit a populated area and the I saw a hurricane brewing and multiple tornadoes forming all around the planet, I also saw volcanoes starting to become agitated. "What could be happening for a power like this to act out to this extent" I asked myself. What ever it was must be truly big. I saw the whole Olympian council, along with Hades flashing in and flashed myself to the throne room. "Brethren, Olympus is in a state of panic" said Athena, looking terrified, but continued "We must find out who could be the source of such power, the first power was immense, but this one is beyond our deepest imagination, I sadly feel like these two powers haven't even radiated anywhere near their full power as it stands if these entities are enemies, there would be nothing that can be done to stop them" she finished and I could see true fear in every council member present except Poseidon, who looked amused, but also concerned. Hades then started to say that the power is affecting the underworld, but Tartarus the worst hit. What ever set off this power must be regretting it now, because this is unheard off for two beings to be this strong and all of the gods paled, thinking it was Chaos and Order. "Oh, no" I heard Artemis gasped, and every heard turned her direction. "What do you mean sister?" asked Athena, Artemis just sighed and said "The kids" at this I could see Poseidon's eyes darken, clutching his Trident tightly and asked "What do you mean the kids Artemis?" Artemis looked worried and said two names "Anatolios and Eione, it must be about them" Poseidon shot up and shouted "What!" Before Artemis could respond we both heard a call for the Primordial council and both Poseidon and I flashed out of Olympus.

When I arrived in my throne, I saw Percy holding a sleeping baby girl looking furious and when I saw Apollo his expression mirrored his wife's. "They tried to kidnap our children" Percy spat looking at them murderously at the figures sprawled on the floor. My eyes widened, I and the other council members had looks of horror painted on our faces and I was face palming at the stupidity of these two Titans, who is stupid enough to attack to Primordial in their own domains, furthermore the king and queen of the Primordials.

While I was mulling over those thoughts I heard Percy say, "I should remove their power as punishment for their actions; death would be too much of an escape." Percy continued and the whole council nodded, but asked how she was going to manage that, Percy ignored the question and pointed her trident and then it started drawing their complete powers and when she was done, she slammed the Trident and the power was distributed equally to every council member and I could see that we now had some authority over the two former titans' domains, "This is not over yet, our master will see this place burn to ground, you may have defeated us, but there are more of us still out there waiting for the chance to see you fall" Perses said laughing, but I could see the fear in his eyes. Apollo said "I Phoebus Apollo, hereby banished you both for all eternity and should you ever attempt to come here again you will fade instantly and then the whole council summoned their symbols of power and then shot beams at the two former Titans and then they disappeared, never to return or even attempt to go anywhere near the sleeping twins. When Oceanus and Perses had disappeared, Poseidon quickly made his way to his daughter who was not angry anymore just relived that her kids are safe. "You did well Perce, by not killing them you showed that you are indeed a true leader" said her father and she just smiled and nodded and she and Apollo announced the birth of the Prince and Princess of the heavens and the council erupted into cheers and congratulations and Apollo decided that it was now time to dismiss the session and Percy agreed and then the meeting was ended and all of the council members besides Amphitrite, Triton, Zoë, Poseidon and I left.

I saw Amphitrite walking over to Percy and took the sleeping Eione, from the arms of her mother and into her arms and looked her granddaughter and sighed happily and stroked her tiny face and exclaimed that she will look like her mother, but will most likely behave like her father and Percy and Zoë mock shuddered and smirked at Apollo, who just shook his head. For the next several hours I spent the time with Percy and Apollo talking to her parents about the babies in their arms and they all noted that they were very lovely kids even as infants they could see that they will be good kids and not fall to greed and lust for power that plagues most immortals.

After the hours of talking, the other Primordials decided that it was now time for them to go back home, leaving me with Percy and Apollo and their twins. "Percy, Apollo" I said to them and they stared attentively at me and asked if there is anything I need and I shook my head and then said "I would like to protect your children, until they can fight their own battles, but this would require is live nearby, I hope you don't mind" they looked at each other and they smiled and nodded in agreement to my plan. "Aunt Hestia you can stay with us, if that is what you wish" Apollo said looking at Percy for confirmation and she nodded as well. "I would be honoured to stay with you, I will just go and grab some of my belongings." I said with a smile. "So long these kids are safe and well trained, that would mean that their parents can fight without being too distracted by their well being and I intend to make sure that those two become powerful goods, with the sense of morality of their mother, I thought to myself and then I flashed out.

Line break

The unknown POV

"Master" a figure called out, "What is it youngling? What troubles you?" another figure, who sat in a throne that was emitting an air of malice and malevolence, asked the first figure. "Oceanus and Perses have failed our cause my lord, they had their powers taken" said the figure and his lord just bellowed in laughter. "The fools, they tried to kidnap the new born of the king and queen of the heavens, not even I would attempt such an act, to go their palace and think you could go unnoticed? The fools, the king you might fool, but his queen was once a demigod and has had to rely on her instinct to survive, that makes her even deadlier, do not concern yourself with the lowly Titans, the war has not began yet, when its over they shall bow before me" he said in melodic voice that could chill you to the bone, with how malevolent and powerful it was. Just then another figure entered the room and the two figures got into a low bow. "Milady" the two figures said with fear painted on their faces, the power the new figure was emitting had crushed the throne the figure who sat before it and a new throne rose from it and the throne was pure darkness. "The girl is too powerful even for you to defeat on your own, not to mention you're not in the same league as even the weakest member of their council and more over there is a rumour of the Queen and her hidden domains, they say these domains are so powerful, that she herself is afraid of the power" the woman said with a chilling smile on her face. The first two figures gulped and asked "What do you mean Milady?" their lady laughed "I mean, you will likely lose the war you are waging and lose badly, did you not feel the power?" the two's eyes widened and gulped in unison. "Leave the girl to me" she said with smirk.

Meanwhile lurking in the shadows four figure sat muttering spells and after a few tries a portal opened, taking them to a world that between their own and started tracking down the symbol of power of Percy. After what felt like years of searching they found what they were looking for, the truly Symbol of power of the Queen of Olysia and when they started walking towards it they started feeling out of breathe, and after a few more steps they found themselves crawling on the floor unable to move, they felt their lives leaving them and started crying for help, but no one would hear their pleas.

The woman sitting on the throne she created for herself felt her minions' pleas and she opened a portal to their location and she saw the most beautiful sword she had ever seen. The woman started walking toward the sword and felt herself getting a bit weaker they the step and her body was fighting to regain the lost energy and the faster her body worked the more her energy was sucked from her, she began to panic, so she quickly ran to the unconscious minions and flashed all of them away from the sword and for the first time fear crept into her heart, but she pushed it away and imparted her minions with some energy and opened a portal back to the world. "Milady, what happened?" the two figure asked and before she could answer three figures appeared and said in unison "We believe, you have just felt the power of one of her hidden domains" the three figures stepped out of the shadows and the woman was visibly shocked, the Moirai. "We bare a grudge against the girl, she will pay for her insolence, and our master will make sure of that" they said with an unknown evil in their voices. "We must plan, because as it stands, our forces may be greater than theirs, but they have Primordials on their side" the Moirai said and then left with a violent flash of light.

The seven figures stood there for a moment before their lady said "We must prepare for war" the other six nodded and started flashing out, but before they left the woman said "You stay Hecate, you will be our secondary spy within their domain" Hecate looked happy to help and nodded, then she flashed out.

Line break

Percy and Apollo were sitting in the living room, having a serious conversation about the strength of their council. "We need to fill up the council, as is we are only fractionally as strong as we should be" said Percy and her husband agreed. "But who could fill the council?" Apollo asked and Percy's eyes lit up and she now had a grin on her face. "How about…"


	14. Completion and recruiting

_**Completion and Recruiting**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**_

_**3**__**rd**__** POV**_

Apollo and Percy were sitting in the throne room with their children on their laps. "So babe, when should we go tell the people you say are the best people to fill our council?" asked Apollo and that got him a smile from his wife. "Well today is the solstice meeting, so I say today" Apollo smiled at his wife. "We should inform the council about the choices" said Apollo and Percy had thoughtful look before nodding. After a few more minutes of chatting they decided to inform the council about their selection and when the council came they told them of the choices and they all agreed that the choices are very competent and then the other council members flashed to their domains.

Percy, Apollo and Hestia proceeded to flash to the Olympian council. When they arrived and they realised that they were the last to arrive. The Olympians noticed that Percy was with Apollo and they were tempted to bow, but she went over to sit with Hestia at the hearth. After the few stares at Percy, Zeus stood up and started to talk about who the source of the power was and whether it is a threat. Apollo stood up and told them that the power was not a threat and Athena immediately asked how he could be so sure that the powers they felt is not a threat. "Well, sis I know that the power is not a threat, because one of the powers was mine and the other was Percy." After he said that the whole council bar Poseidon, who knows how powerful they both are and Artemis, who suspected it at the time.

"Err… it seems that our allies are truly powerful" Zeus said with a smile that Olympus is now a force to be reckoned with, now that they have two Primordials and is mostly happy that his son has surpassed him without taking his throne. "Father, we are here to induct three of you to fill our council" said Apollo and the whole council erupted into cheering. "Who are these people my son?" asked Zeus hoping that he was one of them. Percy stood up and went to the middle of the throne room and looked each of them and said "Ares you know you are not one of the chosen three, so get that grin off your face"

"Our council has decided on which of the three of you should join the council" Apollo said with smile. "We have chosen Pallas Athena, Phoebe Artemis and Hermes" said Percy and the three mentioned gods looked shocked, that they were chosen to join the Primordial council and they all felt honoured. "Why, me?" Hermes asked looking bewildered. "You are one of the hardest working gods and you have the one of best sense of family, on this council and only my father and Athena work harder" Percy said and Hermes was now beaming that the queen of the heavens has complemented him. "Thank you, Perce" he said still smiling and Percy just nodded at him and went back to where she was sitting with Hestia, Lio and Eione. Athena for the first time noticed the child on Percy's lap and asked "Who are those children?" Poseidon for the first time spoke, "They are my grandchildren" looking proud, Athena rolled her eyes and said "Who asked you barnacle beard" Poseidon just rolled his eyes, kept quiet about what she said. "Lady Athena, in our council one does not carry grudges against each other, it has been thousands of years to carry that grudge and he let you win the city of Athens" said Hestia from the hearth. Athena looked shocked that Poseidon let her win and she also realised that it has truly been too long to still continue carrying a grudge, so she just nodded. Zeus cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention "I think that this meeting is over" he said and then left in flashes of lightening. "Drama queen" Hera said shaking her head and she too left leaving and the entire council followed suit, leaving Hestia, Apollo, Percy and the twins with the three aforementioned gods. "Lets go" said Percy and they all flashed themselves to the Olysian council room and when they arrived, Apollo summoned his symbol of power the lightening blade and Percy and Hestia did the same. Percy went to sit on her throne and let Apollo summon the council. "Council" Apollo simply said without even shouting. After a few moments all of the council members flashed in. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, but as you can see it was rather important" Apollo said looking at the council, the three gods looked shocked to see such seriousness from Apollo and they realised that in this council the meeting is a serious affair. After saying this Ananke rose from her seat and said "I was just informed that my daughters have been corrupted, so if falls to me the true custodian of fate to monitor it until, my daughter are punished." All of the council members just nodded looking concerned. "If your daughters have been corrupted, then that means that the Moirai will try to topple Olympus first as it is an easier target" said Aether and most of the council agreed except for Percy, Hestia, Chronos, Apollo and Ananke.

"I disagree, that would give our council ample time to strategise, so although it would be nigh impossible for them to defeat us, they would know of this and if they wage war on Olympus we would join Olympus as it is an ally, so they will attempt to attack us first and if we fall, then Olympus will definitely fall" said Percy, who was looking at her son and Athena looked impressed and she too nodded. "Now we must complete our council" as Percy said this every council member summoned their symbols of power and shot beams at the three without warning and chanted in the Olysian. The three gods were engulfed in a bright light. After they finished chanting the light surrounding Artemis, Athena and Hermes died out and the three were now 100ft tall as the other council members and before they went to the throne that was calling for them they were told to take the sacred oath that all council members take before claiming their seats and they did so and went to their thrones, and when they sat on them they were shocked to feel that much power and seeing this the other members laughed at them. "You will need to be trained on how to use you new powers" said Elpis with a kind smile.

"Yes, you need to train, but worry not, the training is fairly easy and will not require that much time" she added. "I think the meeting for today is over, but we will continue tomorrow and they need to rest, unless someone has anything to add" said Percy and they all shook their head. "Meeting adjourned, council dismissed" she continued and most council members left except for the three with Apollo and Percy with their twins. "Can I hold him?" asked Athena and Percy handed Lio to Athena. "I have never been someone's mom, my kids take great pride in me, they don't really know me and I them, your children are beautiful" she said and started cooing Lio and this surprised them all especially Artemis.

"When does the training start?" asked Artemis and Hermes rolled his eyes and muttered "Figures, she would want to train" Artemis summoned her bow and aimed it at her brother. "Hey no need for violence Arty" Apollo joined and Percy took Eione from him and Artemis fired an arrow at them, this caused Eione and Lio to giggle at their dad and uncle. "Your training starts tomorrow" Percy said leaving the room with Artemis and Athena, leaving Apollo and Hermes. "Apollo, lets go find some chicks" said Hermes, Apollo shook his head and looked serious "Herm, I'm not interested and I'm not attracted to anyone who isn't Percy, sorry bro, Mr Awesome has settled down" he finished with a smile. "Only Percy, could turn man whore Apollo into Mr Faithful and I don't blame you, your wife is perfect" Apollo just laughed and said "Yeah, she is and she is all mine" he finished by wiggling his eyebrows. "Let's go to Triton's place" said Apollo laughing and they flashed out.

Artemis, Athena and Percy were walking down the streets of Olysia and Athena couldn't help but marvel at it simple beauty, which didn't go unnoticed by Percy. "Impressed?" Athena nodded still looking at the intricate yet simple designs and thought this city is truly heaven. "We need to recruit more people to the Olysian Pantheon and I have a couple of names from Camp Jupiter, that I have forgotten to contact and Artemis I would like you to come with us, Athena you can devise new designs to fortify the city" said Percy and they nodded and they then decided to stop the serious talk and go to Percy's Palace for some girl time. As they were walking Zoë and Thalia caught up to them and joined them to Percy and Apollo's home. When they got to Percy's home the twin were already asleep, Percy placed them in the little crib in the living room, but Hestia took them to their room to watch over them while Percy enjoyed some time with her friends, but she placed a barrier preventing anyone with ill intent from entering Olysia and her house and another in the twins' room. After the spell was done Percy relaxed a bit for the night.

Line Break

**3****rd**** POV (Camp Jupiter the following day)**

Seven years ago, camp Jupiter lost a legend among their ranks, Perseus Jackson had gone missing and the gods refuse to communicate with them as punishment for them allowing Octavian anywhere near a position of power, his actions, along with the actions of his sidekicks nearly brought the war against the two camps and risking the chances they had with the war against Gaea. Octavian was sent to the forges to work for Vulcan and they say he has now reformed a bit, but still has a look of power hunger.

The legion was doing its daily duties and each cohort was training among themselves, to improve their skills and perfect those they already possess. At the coliseum, Jason the former praetor of the legion was training with Frank Zhang another former Praetor as Nico, Hazel and Piper McLean watch on. "I has been seven years now and still no one has informed us of anything, do you think they did something to Percy and they are just covering it up?" asked Nico, who now had tan skin as he didn't visit the underworld as much anymore. "Hmm… I don't know, but it is dangerous to speculate" said Hazel with a warm smile. After five minutes Jason disarmed Frank, but commented by saying that he has improved greatly. "Nice job Frank" said Jason as they walked over to their wives and friend. Jason went over and kissed Piper and patted Nico on the back, before saying "Hi Hazel" to which she smiled and said "Hi" Frank at this also kissed his wife.

"Guys, we need to find Percy" said Jason, Frank and Nico nodded. "Oh che testa fuco sta per arrivare, quando lo troviamo" said Nico, which caused them to stare at him and Piper said "What?" Nico realised he spoke in Italian "I said Percy is going to get it when we find him" and they all had Ohs on their faces. "I still can't believe Annabeth would cheat on him, but anyway people change." said Piper. Throughout the morning they talked about how they could go look for Percy, but they were aware that they were not as inconspicuous as they were as teenagers. The five of them decided to go to have lunch when they heard conch horn sounding and they went to the pavilion.

During lunch four figures flashed in, three they knew, but one of the two women they didn't know, but they still bowed. "Don't bow to us" the woman said with a smile. "With all due respect we were not bowing to you" said Reyna who obviously didn't want to grow up and this caused the woman to smile and when she did every guys felt the wind knocked out of them. This woman was mesmerising in her beauty, her clothes were simple and her face did not have a single drop of make up, which made her more beautiful, the other woman was also immensely beautiful, but still paled in comparison to the unknown woman. "Who are you?" Jason stuttered out. "She's my wife" Apollo said proudly and smiled at the woman fondly and she returned the smile, which caused Piper to say "Awwww" which she covered her mouth as soon as she said it. "I know, you have been wondering where Perseus is, right?" he asked looking at the five.

"Perseus is no more, truth be told he shouldn't have been born to begin with" he said and the five friends had horrified looks on their faces. "Delian, stop it" the woman said and he continued "What I meant is Percy Jackson should not have been born male and wouldn't been born as male if not for the fates" the friends look absolutely stunned and Hazel being one with common sense asked "Percy is that you?" looking at the woman and she smiled and nodded, which caused all of their eyes to bug out. As they were all gaping Leo came to the pavilion with Calypso in toe and Calypso upon seeing Percy flung herself at Percy and hugged her and Percy returned her hug. "How?" Calypso asked. "This is how I truly look" said Percy and Leo was staring at her. "Well guys long time no see huh?" she asked and this caused Nico to summon five undead soldiers, but sadly Percy just rolled her eyes and waved her hand and the soldiers disappeared into thin air, this caused the whole legion's eyes to bug out. "How did you do that?" Jason asked looking in awed, by what just happened. "She is a goddess obviously" answered Hazel and Piper and Calypso just rolled their eyes.

"We can talk later for now, we are offering you the chance to become gods and work under us, what do you say?" asked Percy. "What do you mean work under you? You're a minor goddess" said Nico looking annoyed and the four Primordials laughed. "I'm not a minor goddess, I'm a Primordial, well we all are" Percy said and they all looked shocked, before Leo said "Damn, Primordial, that means you are above the Olympian" the nodded. "Apollo and Percy are our king and queen" said Artemis. "What are your domains Perce?" asked Piper. "The heavens, seas, the elements and other things I won't mention" Piper looked like she regretted asking because she realised that Percy must be the strongest. "Who is the most powerful member?" asked Frank who hadn't said anything and they pointed at Percy.

"So what is your answer to our proposition?" asked Apollo and Hermes was flirting with one of the campers, which caused Artemis to shoot and arrow at him. "We accept your proposition" they said in unison and the four Primordials smiled and Percy said Reyna the offer was for you too and she nodded. "Good, now its time to go" she said and flashed them to throne room which was 100 times larger than the Olympian throne room. Percy saw Hestia sitting at the hearth with Zoë and her mother, playing with the twins. Reyna saw Hestia holding Eione and asked "Isn't Lady Hestia a maiden goddess?" Artemis laughed at her question "She is a maiden goddess, they are not her kids" Reyna realised that she must be watching them for someone. Percy went to sit on her throne which was one of the two largest thrones and Apollo along with Hermes and Artemis followed suit and then the three primordial goddesses that were playing with twins did as the others.

"Council" Percy simply said and the entire Olysian council flashed in, leaving the demigods trembling as the felt the power each was giving off. They were surprised to see Athena and Lord Poseidon along with Triton. "What is their answer?" asked Nyx. "They have accepted our offer" Percy said and the entire council smiled. "They will choose their domains upon completion of immortality" said Chronos in a wise ancient tone. "Now must make the oath" said Ananke and this confused the demigods. "What oath?" asked Frank. "The oath of loyalty and be warned this oath is unbreakable, we here have all made that oath along with the Olympian council" Ananke Answered and this caused them to look at Percy and she nodded, confirming that they made the oath and that caused them to agree. "We will make the oath, but what kind of domains will we get? The Olympians are the major gods" asked Jason. "We are not Olympians, we are Olysians, so we will make you all major Olysian gods" Athena answered and they all nodded. The council rose from their thrones towering over the demigods and fired beams at them and they were blanketed by light for a few seconds and when it died out they now stood at 40ft tall which was still small than the Primordials, but not by much. The council proceeded to tell them that they should choose their domains. Leo chose fire and the Forge, Frank chose duty, transformation and battle, Jason chose the sky, Piper chose inner beauty, compulsion and light, Hazel chose water and agriculture, Reyna chose Warfare and air, calypso chose islands, mountains and peace and Nico chose Darkness and night. When the giving of domains was done they told them that their training starts tomorrow morning and when the council was done, they were all dismissed.


	15. Old friends and Training Pt 1

_**Old Friends and Training Pt 1**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**_

_**3**__**rd**__** POV**_

When the council had ended, all of the council members flashed themselves back to their own domains, leaving Percy, Amphitrite and Hestia, along with the newly made gods, who still looked dazed. "How do you all feel now that you are Olysians?" asked Hestia still cooing Eione. "Uhm…we are as fine as can be, just a bit surprised" Jason answered and the others nodded at his statement. "That's good to hear child, but now I must depart back to Atlantis" said Amphitrite, handing Lio to his mother which got a big smile from the infant, who was already a mammas boy. Percy took Lio from her mother and cooed her son, which made him giggle. When the new gods saw Percy holding Lio as a mother holds her child would, their eyes bugged out in realisation. "Is he your son?" asked Nico, who looked the most shocked about this and Percy just nodded her answer to him.

"Well, well, well, the saviour of Olympus is now a mommy never saw that coming" teased Leo with a grin and Calypso whacked him upside of his head. "I agree with him, you were always effeminate" said Piper, Percy rolled her eye, but sadly they all nodded. "Did everyone want me to be a girl?" Percy asked exasperatedly at her friends. "Yes girlfriend" Leo commented snapping his fingers, Percy face palmed. "Oh gods" they all laughed at her. "May I hold him?" asked Hazel and Calypso. "Sure, but try anything funny with them and you will discover my other domains the painful" she said rather playfully, looking at Leo. When Hazel got hold of Lio she felt envious of her cousin, but also happy. "Awww, he is too precious" Percy smiled at her remark. Percy motioned her friends outside of the Throne room and into the city and as expected they gaped for a while.

Percy led them to her house which was like a mini mansion and not a palace as the expected, but they were not shocked that Percy would build such a relatively modest house. "Come on in" Percy said opening the door to the house and when they had entered she led them to the living room where she found Apollo playing his lyre, which made Percy smile. "Delian" Percy called her husband. Apollo quickly went over and kissed her. "We have guests" she said smiling. "Make yourself at home" Leo being Leo was the first to respond and he threw himself on the couch, which made Calypso sigh. "Sorry, his not house trained yet" that made everyone laugh and Leo pouted at his wife for teasing him.

Percy and her friends spent the night, catching up and during that time she managed to tell them that they should build their own palaces here and advised that those who are married build only one palace for each other. When her friends decided to go home the twins were already asleep, so she went to tuck them in and Hestia came smiling at her. "Even when you friend are here you main priority are your kids" said Hestia and Percy smiled at her Aunt. When she was finished she and Apollo said goodbye to their friends.

"Babe, we should get some sleep, it's been a long day" said Apollo, who saw his wife was already asleep and he scooped her up and carried her to bed and tucked her in, before he himself got into bed and was embraced by sleep, but not before he wrapped his arms protectively around his sleeping wife and then fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

_**Athena POV**_

I still cannot believe I was made a primordial and a member of the council, just thinking about it fills me with immense pride. Now I have to rise early to resume my training and apparently today Percy will be training with us, for the first time since she gave birth, and between you and I, I would be rather disappointed if she didn't come to train. Most think I am a master strategist, which I am, but that is beside the point. I want to learn about the true experiences from people who had to fight for their lives on a daily basis. I looked at my watch and I realised I would arrive early and I flashed myself to the training arena. I was shocked to see Percy and Apollo already up and doing laps on the track, this made me want to rewind and wake up two hour earlier, so I would arrive first.

When they saw me they slowed down and told me to stretch before doing two thousand laps around the track, when I heard that my jaw dropped. "What, two thousand laps?" I asked horrified. "Yes, two thousand laps, to build up you stamina and endurance" Percy answered and I saw Apollo chuckling. "Remember it's not a jogging exercise, you run at full speed, I want to see how many you can handle before you throw up or pass out" said Percy. "Neither of those sound particularly pleasant" I said, which caused them to both laugh at me. "Don't worry sis, it gets easier over time, but know this, you will hate Percy by the end of the day, I did and I'm in love with her and I still hated her when I first started." My eyes widened even more, I just started stretching and asked them which lap they were are on and they replied one thousand in ten minutes an and over nine thousand to go.

"I have a lot of work to do, to catch those two" I said to myself, "Don't push yourself too hard, it will take years to get to ten thousand laps, for now concentrate on two thousand" said Percy and I just nodded at her. She is smarter as girl than she was a boy, which made chuckle before continuing my stretches. After I finished stretching I went onto the track and started running at full speed. After about thirty minutes of running my chest started to constrict a little, but I kept on running and the laps fell off and two hours later I was done with my lap and I felt like passing out after I threw up. By the gods that was torture and I will have to do it everyday, I mentally sighed, "So much for its easy and wont take long" I grunted, as I went to take a break.

When my break was over I saw the new gods flashing in and I silently laughed to myself before going towards them. "Who wants to spar first with me" asked an enthusiastic Jason, Percy and Apollo had evil grins on their faces when they heard that, "You should start with the stretches, then you have to do two thousand laps at full speed, then we five thousand push up, sit up and pull ups and when you are done with them we can spar" said Percy who was still smiling. They looked as horrified as I was when I heard that. "Start stretching, what are you waiting for a pretty please?" said Percy and she went over to do some pull ups.

After thirty minutes a saw the boy Frank throwing up and I looked over and saw that they were all either throwing up or busy passing out except Calypso and Leo, who powered on, but I could see that they too would fall. This caused me laugh at their misfortune even though I threw up when I had finished, but at least I had finished when I threw up and now I have fifteen thousand more of abuse and I am really starting to hate that girl, is she trying to kill us?, I grunted, then proceeded with the task at hand.

Artemis flashed in along with Zoë and Thalia a few minutes after I had started my push up. The trio just proceeded to stretch and Percy shouted that they must do two thousand laps at full speed, they just laughed and finished their stretching before starting their laps, and mind you the track is a mile round. The first thirty minutes they completed without any problems, but thirty minutes later both Thalia and Artemis looked like passing out, they soldiered on and finished after four hours and when the crossed the line the both passed out cold and I laughed at them, before I saw Apollo giving them some nectar. "Well Arty and Thals, how do you feel?" asked Apollo and they both glared at him and Percy. I saw Zoë that Zoë looked fine, like she was used to it.

After the other fallen gods had revived I concentrated on my exercises at hand, and let me tell you, I feel like I was just stepped on by Typhon, everything hurts. I can't believe we still have to go through this tomorrow. When I was done I said goodbye and flashed home to take an aroma therapy bath after and ice bath. After the baths I immediately went straight for my bed for a good night's rest, hopefully.


	16. Training Pt 2

_**Training Pt 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of PJO and HoO**_

_**3**__**rd**__** POV**_

After their torturous training had end Frank and Leo were crying while Jason, Hazel, Reyna and Piper had passed out. Calypso was the only one to finish the day's worth of training, but she too was not spared from the pain. Her body was aching in places she didn't know she had. She had the urge to cry, but hung on.

"Damn, that training was torture. I feel like my bones are now jelly." Said Leo, who looked to be in serious pain. The seven other gods nodded to his comment.

The eight new gods stayed there for a few minutes before they all decided that it was time for them to go home.

The day of training had just ended for Percy and Apollo and they couldn't wait to see their babies. When they arrived home they both went up stairs to see Hestia playing with Eione as Lio was fast asleep. When Percy stepped through the door, Lio's eyes shot open and he started to cry, wanting his mother to hold him. Percy smiled at her son's obvious antic and went over to hold him. The moment Percy held him he stopped his crying.

"How were they?" she asked her Aunt.

"Well, they were lovely. And I really don't know how they are so well behaved" Hestia answered her niece.

"It is good that they are so well behaved," said Percy. "Otherwise they would be in for it later in life." Which caused Hestia and Apollo to laugh?

"Did you feed them yet?" asked Apollo. Hestia shook her head.

"I was going to feed them, but you arrived. So now I'm going to the kitchen to make something to eat."

"Let me help you with the cooking. Apollo will hold the fort in our stead." Said Percy, who was carrying Lio.

"You hear that little doll? Mommy wants me to be a guardian." Apollo said to a giggling Eione as he carried her to the living room.

"Babe?" called Apollo. And Percy walked in the room.

"Yes?" Percy asked her husband.

"When is the meeting tomorrow?" asked Apollo "Because, I have been wondering if the new god should be attendance."

"No. They don't need to be there tomorrow. They must resume their training without us. If they want to become stronger," said Percy "Tomorrow is defence meeting."

"I know, but I thought it would be best if they attended the meeting." Percy shook her head

"No, they are not needed tomorrow," she said. "But, if we find something that will directly affect them or someone makes an offer. Then only should we invite them to the meeting."

"Well…okay then" said Apollo and Percy walked back to the kitchen, to help Hestia cook.

After the little chat with Percy, Apollo continued to play with his daughter until he heard Percy calling, as supper was ready. The trio along with the twins had their supper talking about the day's events and how the new gods either cried, threw up or just plain passed out or in some cases they threw up while crying and then passed out. They all laughed when they recalled the faces of Athena and Artemis filled with disbelief at how tedious the training was and the fact that they will have to do it all over again.

After eating Hestia excused herself for the evening and Apollo and Percy were left with their sleeping twins.

"The next twin archer?" asked Apollo

"Lio will be a great swordsman, but with the bow he will be like his mamma" Percy said and Apollo shuddered at the mention of her prowess with the bow.

"I hope not" said Apollo

"Why?" she asked "Swordsmanship is a more useful in major battles"

"True, but every army needs an archer" countered Apollo and Percy nodded.

The duo continued to talk about which is better between archery and swordsmanship, until their kids fell asleep and they carried them to their room and tucked them in before leaving to increase the family.

The next morning Percy decided to skip training and look after her kids and let her Aunt handle her domain for the day. Apollo went to the training field as usual, but today it felt lonely and not as fun as no one was teasing him. Apollo sighed, before starting him workout. He did he allotted exercises and when he was done Athena and Artemis flashed visibly in pain from the day before.

"What's eating you two?" he asked and the glared at him

"Those thing you call training broke us, but we have to get strong and not get left behind." Said Athena. "And I also have the plans to make the city more defensible, but that is for later. And where is Percy?"

"Percy is taking care of our kids so she won't be training today" said Apollo and Athena nodded.

"How far are you with your exercises today?" asked Artemis.

"Well…I'm done for the day" said Apollo "Unless you want to asked me something"

Artemis shook her head to dismiss his statement.

The two goddesses began their training; abate slower than the day before. As today they did not have the same level of energy and had to push themselves to complete their tasks before they go to the meeting.

When they had completed their laps. The new gods flashed in looking to be in even more pain than they were in. But as they used to be demigods they know that the second day of training is always the hardest. Your body is still getting used to the strain of the exercises.

"Hey guy" said Leo trying to look cheerful even though he was miserable and inundated with sore joints and his body ached in places that should never ache.

"Hello, Leo, how are you today?" asked Athena

"Honestly. I am I serious pain, my body is stiff. The ice bath I took did nothing to help and I feel like crying, because I have two thousand laps to cover and many more work outs to do" he said and They all laughed even though they felt the same way.

They gods proceeded to talk with the Olysian about how training is going and it's safe to say that they were all complaining about how cruel it is.

Apollo, can't you halve the number of laps we must do?" asked a hopeful Leo

"No, can't do" Apollo replied "Suffer now, reap the rewards in combat"

"But…but how are we going to win a battle with sore bones?" Leo retorted

"Don't be a big baby" said Apollo "Truth be told, I was in your shoes seven years ago, but now, my body is used to it."

"Yeah, but as you said. You are used to it now" said Jason and Reyna nodded while the others stared with the stretches, not that they help much, because at the end of the day they will all be hurting.

They new god gave up trying to persuade Apollo to ease up on their training, so with that they found some extra bit of motivation to carry on with their training. But still it was not easy at all. In fact it was harder than then the day before, but today they pushed and pushed past their limits and the ache began to lessen, but only a bit. The whole series of exercises took them six hour and when they stopped the pain started returning, so they flashed themselves home as quickly as possible.

Apollo smiled at the quick progress of the new gods and more importantly the progress of his sisters who did their exercises without a lot of the previous day's pain and when they were done they decided to relax a bit, so they went to Percy's home and found Percy busy playing with her kids. She looked like she born to be a mom to someone. This made Athena decide that it was time for her to toss aside her vow of maidenhood. This did not go unnoticed by Percy

"You know Athena. You can't abandon your vow to be an eternal maiden" said Percy

"How did…" Athena asked before she was cut off

"Your eyes tell it all" said Percy "there is not shame in sleeping with the man you love. As long as you love that person and he loves just as much as you love him. Then really, there is no shame in it"

Athena nodded, because she had always been to proud to admit that she wants to have a real family, not mind children, but kids she did not plan in her mind. She wanted children that she could nurture in her womb.

The girls Spent the Afternoon at Percy's home relaxing and playing with the twins, before they had to leave for the meeting. When the time had arrived, they flashed themselves to the throne room where the meeting will be held. When Percy got to her throne she noticed that the other council members had yet to arrive, but Apollo was there looking Handsome as always, but he had troubled expression.

"Delian, what's wrong?" asked Percy

"Nothing I hope" he said "I really hope it will be a straight forward meeting where nothing bad will be reported, but I can't shake the feeling like something major is happening"

Upon hearing this Percy summoned both of her symbols and Apollo summoned his.

"Why have you both summoned your symbols of power" Asked Hestia at the hearth and Apollo told her what he told her. Athena and were also present summoned their symbols. When Hestia came over to them and sat on her throne all of the other council members flashed in and Ananke and Chronos had grave looks on their faces

Ananke got up and said "Chronos and I have discovered that the real threat is bigger than anything we are ready for."

"What? You have? Who is it?" asked Percy looking very worried.

"The threat is…


	17. Threats and picnics

_**Threats revealed**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HoO**_

_**Percy POV**_

When Ananke rose from her seat with a grim expression painted on her face, I stiffened, as she never does anything without reason.

Ananke sighed and said "Chronos and I have discovered that the real threat is bigger than anything we are ready for."

"What? You have? Who is it?" I asked very worried.

"The threat is…Helix brother of Chaos and Order" Ananke said. "He is the Primordial of the Destruction"

Everyone in the throne room was silent. "What are we to do?" Hydros asked. "Surely as brother of the creator, we don't have the power to challenge him"

I looked at Delian and my Parents and they nodded to me what I should do. Which that I scoped out Helix and his Power.

"Ah little queen. We meet at last." A man said and I assumed him to be Helix.

"You are Helix I presume" I said and he nodded.

"Yes I am. Little queen," he replied "I know your secret"

I looked at him confused. "What secret would that be?" I asked

"You have hidden your true power and your most powerful domains" he said "I know what those domains are"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And what might they be Helix?" I asked.

"O the little queen wants to play games," he said, "I love games. Primordial of matter and energy"

I just shrugged "yep those are my domains alright," I said, "but can you do against them, because I can sense your power and as it stands. You are not powerful enough to take me on and I presume that is why you want my kids. Let me warn you Helix go anywhere near them and I will remove you from existence as a whole the painful way. I hope we understand each other"

He paled at my words and tried to cover it up. "Ha…you're not that powerful" he said and my eyes glowed with power and took and removed all of his energy and slumped to the ground and as I was absorbing it I purified it removing all traces of his essence.

When the essences he attached to his energy completely returned to him. His eyes widened in pure shock.

"Now you know. We will be ready for you and thanks for the power boost" I said before returning to the council room.

When my conscientiousness returned to the throne room I noticed that they were all staring at me with wide eye. "What?" I asked.

"Percy you have been asleep for seven hours" said Ananke. "What did you see there?"

I sighed. "I had a little chat with Helix." I said. "He is immensely powerful, but he is too arrogant."

"Yes, I know" said Chronos. "But the war will be fierce. He is nearly omnipotent. I don't know why he isn't"

"I know why," I said, "Chaos is creation and destruction, while he is the Primordial of destruction. But because he is a brother of Chaos his power is ten times greater than the this council's"

The other Primordials sighed at my words "Then how are we supposed to defeat him?" asked Artemis

"We must train even harder and the new god must also be pushed even further" I said and everyone in the room nodded abate reluctantly.

"Percy I think we should end the meeting for today" said Athena "Tomorrow is new day and we will need you fresh. So I suggest that tomorrow's meeting start in the morning and also invite the Olympian council to let them know of the rising threat."

All of the councillors nodded and I declared that council dismissed and flashed home. I didn't realise how sleepy I was until I was at home and I realised that the twins were now fast asleep and they looked so precious. "Delian. We must get stronger fro them" I said and he agreed with me

"Yes I agree with, but that will not be easy and also we will never become as strong as we would like to be." Apollo said looking at the plush crib bed that our twins sleep in with a sigh he put Lio in the crib and I kiss Eione's forehead before putting her in her crib and I went over and kissed Lio's forehead.

Apollo came from behind scooped me up bridle style and I was tempted to sleep with my head resting on his perfect chest. I went over to his neck and breathed in the scent of is aftershave and it gave me Goosebumps as it was intoxicating to me. "I love you Delian" I said softly in his ear and I saw him smile before he placed a kiss on my lips

"I love you to babe" he said and I let myself fall asleep in his arms.

The next morning I woke up on Apollo bare naked chest and I couldn't help but kiss it and I heard him wake up with a chuckle.

"What is it with you and kissing my chest every morning?" he asked and I blushed "Honestly I love it. Best way to wake up. A beautiful woman's lips resting on your chest" and he sighed contently.

"Sorry I didn't wake up, I am sure that twins woke up aplenty again" I said.

"Yes they did, but aunt Hestia was on it some of the time" Apollo said.

I sighed when I remembered that there is a meeting scheduled and the twins will be with us in there for hours. I got up from his chest or at least I tried to before he pulled back into him.

When we arrived in the council room I noticed that the room was converted into a war room of sorts. It was arranged in a u shape that was similar to that of an amphitheatre with descending seats that looked similar to each person's throne with a podium in front where a person will go when they have plan they would like to share. I noticed that we the last to arrive and Apollo and I along with our twins took our seats.

Athena, Ananke and Chronos walked to the podium and welcomed us to the meeting. "As you are aware, this is a war meeting. Ares yelled in joy. "Ares shut up. This is not something to rejoice about, since if Helix wanted to he could destroy you so shut up and know your place." Said Ananke "The threat of Helix is something I have been dreading, but I have been waiting for it. Mother and Father can not interfere in this war. They are simply too powerful. And it would go against free will"

We all sighed at this, and Ananke continued "Helix is a threat, but he doesn't have the power our parents possess, so he is beatable and we would need to train to even things out. The thing about Helix is that his power is set and cannot be increased. It can only be decreased for a time, unless you absorb his energy. That will weaken him for a while, but beware to cleanse it before you take it within yourself.

The whole room was silent and you could hear a pin drop. "We need to raise an army to combat this threat. For once in our lives we will have to recruit the mortals, even though I don't trust them at all." Said Chronos.

"I agree, but we would need to do this the right way. We need to choose the most benevolent of mortals or else I fear they will try to betray us once the war is done." Athena said and I just sighed. "Any suggestions?"

The whole meeting went on for the next eight hour until I said that we should dismiss the war meeting for today and resume the next day. I felt that this will take a lot of planning and we will need to be patient.

"I motion for the dismissal of the war council meeting for today, as I see that many of us look like they will fall over at any minute." I said and the council agreed to dismiss the meeting. Apollo and I went to the park with kids to relax and I saw Olysian kids laughing and playing with their parents and I smiled.

"We must win this war Percy. We just have to win" Apollo said "This city is truly a city where one can raise their kids in safety. We must preserve it" I smiled at him and he kissed my forehead and we sat at table and summoned some lunch and we ate it with smiles on our faces. When we were done with our little picnic we decided to take in the scenery there were rain clouds on the horizon and in an odd way it made this city more beautiful as nothing was perfect everything had flaw on it, but it was lovely, but I saw that Eione was getting cold so I flashed us back home and gave the twin a nice warm bath and they feel into a blissful sleep I could only hope and we sang them a lullaby to help them along.


	18. Regrets and First blood spilt

_**Regrets and First blood**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**_

_**Artemis POV**_

Before I came to the council meeting I told the Hunters to go to camp half blood as I do not know how long the meeting will take. And I would rather not leave my hunters open for an attack. At first they were reluctant, they still hated being at that, not that I can blame them, but it was no time to argue. What was worse was that not even Thalia would be left as she is also part of the meeting. I sighed then flashed to the council room..

When I got to the council room I saw father looking around the room wistfully. He did not hear me coming in behind him. "What's the matter father?" I asked and he turned in a startle.

"Ah…Artemis, I did not notice your presence." He said.

"Sorry about that," I said, "I did not intend to startle you, but why is it that you look sad?"

He sighed and went over to sit down. "I am not sad daughter," he said. "I am merely admiring this city. It my not be as Opulent as Olympia, but the truth is, I think it's simplicity make this city desirable to live in. Perhaps we over designed Olympus a bit, or perhaps Olympus is more sacred. I don't know"

He said it with much present in his eyes. That it made me sad to see the proud and often arrogant king of the god being reduced to this. A sad old man who looks like he is tired of life.

"I am tired Artemis," he said, "tired of all the wars over who should be in power. The Olysians do it right the king and queen have no special privileges. And the council is only a vice for the opinion of their respective domain. But I am still tire of it all."

I felt tears well in my eyes. "I know father." I said "There is always some lunatic who wants all the power."

He sighed. "I should have let fate take its course and swallowed Métis"

"Don't say that father" I said to him. "What if the son you were going to have Métis was going to be worse than Kronos? What were we to do then?"

"Those are maybes Artemis" he said "What if he lead Olympus into another golden age?"

I sighed knowing that he was right about that. I was doing is speculating.

"You know child that mortals with all of their faulting have a far superior sense of family than we do or at least did" he said. "Take you Uncles and me for instance. Hades hates my guts, Poseidon neither like nor dislikes me and I was suspicious of the both which caused me to hate their children. Hades was and still is bitter, because of what I did to him, so he tends to take it out on my kids. Poseidon is the best of the three of us, not that he is a saint. He would rather confront us directly rather than allow his family to suffer in his stead."

I nodded. Uncle Poseidon may be as vicious as Hades and Father at times, but he would rather kill those who have offended him and not curse them to a life of misery like the other gods to myself included. "Yes, I agree Poseidon my be no saint, but he doesn't like cursing people" I said.

As I was talking to father Dionysus flashed in looking terrified. "The camps are being attacked by a massive army of monsters" Dionysus said. "We need help"

I summoned my symbol of power and father did the same. "Council!" I shouted and moments later the entire council was here. " The camps are being attacked."

Athena came to me. "Not just the camps. The mortals are also being attacked and I fear it is a ploy to draw us out" she said, "but we can't sit by and do nothing."

"Delian and I cannot join come to their aid" Percy said grimly. "I fear that it us they want to draw out and I they get the twins I fear what we might do to save them, so it is better to protect them and prevent total destruction of everything"

I nodded knowing that Percy would go to any length for those she loves and Apollo would follow anywhere.

"I think it is a wise choice" Ananke said. "Use your true power if you have to"

I didn't not know what she was talking about, but Percy nodded unenthusiastically at her. "Apollo protect your family." I said and he nodded. "We must go"

I flashed myself to camp half-blood and the level of destruction I was seeing was mind numbing. Half of the trees were burn or still burning. The cabins had been destroyed, half of the campers had been slain, my Hunter were not faring any better.

There were a two thousand monsters, consisting of Five hundred hell hounds, a thousand Dracaenae, fifty Drakons, two fifty empousa and two hundred Cyclopes. I knew that long ranged attacks would not stem the tides, so I summon my hunting knives and charged at the monster at full speed and I was surprised that little training I did was truly paying off I was five times faster than I was when I had started. So this was what Percy was talking about. I decided to fight the Cyclopes first. I lunged at a Cyclops that was about to strike down one of my Hunter from behind. As he was about to swing his massive club I leapt and stabbed him in the skull and he turned to dust. I then decided to summon animals of the wild to help with fight and went over resume that fight.

We have been fighting for two hours now and there were only a hundred campers alive and I knew that they would last any longer as most of them were badly injured. Suddenly I saw all of the remaining camper being flashed away. "Apollo we need help" I prayed to my brother and I few seconds later was a bright flash and I was Percy and she looked angrier than I had ever seen her. "Percy are the kids safe" I asked and she nodded and soon after that she disappeared and a second later there was a cloud of dust and she came out of it and flashed out. I was beyond shocked. She had managed to kill all the monsters in a second. While I have been fighting for three hours. Sure none of the monsters could touch me, but I was far from winning. I flashed myself to Olysia and I saw Percy and Apollo hold their kids looking concerned.

"This is only the beginning you know." Apollo said to Percy and she nodded. "The war has begun and now the mortals know of our existence again."

"This was a small scale attack" she said. "I fear that there size of their army my number in the millions. If that is the case, we need to train harder and we will have to train them as soon as they are strong enough. They should be able to be able to defend themselves if we are not with them"

"That bad?" I asked and the both turned to look at me and they nodded.

"Hope I am overestimating they numbers rather than underestimating them" Percy said. "There is thin line between success and failure for both sides."

The council flashed in and all of the older council members looked the same as they left, while Athena looked like she was some crazy professor who stayed up all night conducting experiments and only just realised that it was morning and had to go to work and only just managed to arrive.

"How is the other camp?" I asked and Athena wore a grim expression

"There is not much left of Camp Jupiter." She said "Only about a hundred and fifty campers are left. The building have all been completely destroyed. I also went to Manhattan and it did not take as much damage structurally, but the death toll was worse half of the people lie dead or injured. The bulk of the attack was on Manhattan, but we managed to destroy all of them."

I looked over at Percy and she smiled to indicate that her mortal parents are safe and on the city. "What is a plan of attack?" I asked

"We have to destroy Tartarus as soon as possible" Athena spoke up. "Ananke has informed me that every monster in Tartarus is bound to it. Tartarus is destroy then so would they"

"It a very risky plan, but we may not have a better option" Hestia said and everyone looked at her. "I do not condone violence, but this threat must be stopped and I am not like iris. She is a coward who hides behind that hippie nonsense. I will fight if I have to. I will not stand by while people die and expect to celebrate with those who were willing to risk themselves."

"Now we need a way to destroy him" said Erebos. Almost looking forward to it.

I nodded at in agreement and so did the rest of the council.

"Hermes call the Olympians, not just the council all of those who have taken the oath of loyalty and new gods" said Percy. "They will be need in the preparations"

And after Hermes was given his order he flashed out and I sat wondering "what have we go ourselves into?"

**Please read and review and next Chapter will be Athena's POV on the war at Camp Jupiter and Manhattan. I will update Tomorrow or Saturday **


	19. Manhattan

_**Manhattan **_

_**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of PJO**_

_**Athena POV**_

After I got the news of the attack on the camps and on Manhattan. Flashed myself to camp Jupiter. I was shocked to see the size of the army. I it was four thousand strong and I got the feeling that the army in Manhattan is far larger than this one. There were thousand five hundred empousa, five hundred Cyclops, a thousand hell hounds, seven hundred earthborn and three hundred werewolves.

I summoned my Aegis and spear, and then I started to engage the army. I started off with the hell hounds as they were the most numerous and are relatively easy to kill, but not with this number. The campers were not faring well enough and the Olympian council was not present. Most likely they were cowering in fear. I sighed and charged at my first hell hound. I impaled the hell hound with my spear and it turned to dust.

I saw that the army was led by someone I dreaded with every fibre of my being. "Akhlys primordial goddess of misery" I bellowed.

She turned and looked me with a devious smile. "Ah Lady Athena" she said. "So glad you could join us my dear"

I will admit she was hideous and I am not usually a shallow, but she is horrifying and just looking at her made want to crawl into a hole and hide, at the same time cry myself to sleep in her presence. Felt all the joy I have ever felt being replaced by misery and my courage being poisoned, buy being turned to fear.

I spent the next minute wallowing in my torment before I remembered that I am a primordial in my own right and steeled my nerves and continued fighting as hard as it was to be engaged in combat with the goddess of misery. I later gathered that I need to fight her if I was to have a chance to give the Romans their back. The problem with Romans is that they use the military life style to avoid their problems, much like I do with books.

I saw that she was still smirking and was determined to wipe it off her hideous face. So I charged at her. She was frail and emaciated looking, but there was no denying that the goddess was skilled. She matched me blow for blow, I could see she was tiring out. Probably due to the fact she was so used to just being one of the most powerful beings in existence. Only Percy is immune to that way of thinking as she was a demigod and I admire that she did not change who she is. As I was mulling over my thoughts I nearly failed to notice a hell hound charging at me. I pretended that I do not see it and when it was about launch an attack I went down and it hit Akhlys square in the chest and It served as a distraction for a while and I used it impale her in the heart and she yelled in pain before she flashed herself out of the battle.

The monsters fell apart when their leader decided to runaway, but they still took a long to kill and after two hours, half of the army was destroyed. I saw a bright flashed and when it died down there was only Apollo, who was wearing a traditional greek amour. He took out his xiphos and charged at them and I was startled when minutes later there was only a plume of gold dust. After he was done he just nodded at me than flashed away, leaving me bewildered. "How powerful is he now?" I asked no one in particular.

I sighed then I flashed myself to Manhattan where I was gob smacked. I saw that thousands of mortals lay slain on the streets, I was furious when I saw that some of the people were children. I saw numerous lightening strikes blearing down on the monster, but the number of them was so high I did not think we could kill them all. And this time that were lead five titans that seem to have escaped their capture. I saw Nyx and Erebos fighting the countless hordes of hell hounds, which seemed to number I the hundred thousands.

Those two were graceful in their way of fighting. Their skill itself was something to behold. This was the power that comes from people who are not only experienced, but also those who did not rest on the fact that they were Primordials like Akhlys, who uses her power, but is not very skilled or graceful.

I could hear mortal men and women crying and running away even though I was rather point less.

"Athena" a voice said in my mind. "We are going to send lightening bolts at the enemy, so brace yourself"

I smiled at myself and started my charge at the hell hounds. I kept slashing at them until the voice shouted now and I saw that all of the Primordials that were there were doing the same as I was doing and I flashed all of the mortals that I could manage out of Manhattan and the moment we did so, the skies rumbled and crackled with power. The seas rose and started filling the city. And after the city was mildly flooded I saw the thousand upon thousands of lightening bolts hurling towards the monsters. When the bolts hit their marks all of the monsters hissed then dissolved into dust.

I was shocked at the power of the bolts that were thrown at the monsters. When I truly looked around the city all I could see was pure devastation, some of the buildings were collapsing. I continued to take in the sights of the collapsing building and the dead bodies that littered the streets and I could feel my hear constricting when I thought about the children and how they were mercilessly slain.

I sighed then I flashed myself back to the throne room and I saw that Artemis was already back in the throne room.


	20. Famiglia

_**Family**_

_**Hey guys sorry about the late update. I got distracted by the fifa world cup. I will try to update tomorrow if I can**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**_

_**Percy POV**_

Twenty Years after the attack

It has been twenty year since the attack on mortals and the funny thing is the mortals seem to have forgotten the true attack and blamed it on terrorists. That theory makes our life a lot easier and Delian and I had decided to raise our children in Manhattan, so they could at least try to be as normal as possible, being godlings. Delian and I had two other children Marino who is eighteen now and Aikaterina who is fourteen.

I now work as restaurateur and own three hundred restaurants around the world. I also own a few bakeries around New York that are doing very well. Delian works as a doctor naturally, him being the father of medicine and all, it would make perfect sense for him to be a doctor.

Right now I was heading home after a long day's work, but before I go home I have to pick up Marino and Kat from school. Marino could drive Kat home if didn't manage to forget to take the car in the first place. When I arrived at their school I saw them talking to Paul, who is about to retire from being a teacher.

When I stopped the car they saw me getting out. "Hi mom." They both said as went up to them.

"Hello my babies" I said and they smiled. One thing to note about Marino and Lio is that they are mamma's boys, but will deny it in front of their friends. The girls are luckier as they are girls and can be daddy's girls without being laughed at by their friends, not that they care. Marino has black hair and sea green eyes, but looks a lot like his father. Aikaterina has blonde, but has sky blue eyes like her father, but looks like I do. To be honest both Lio look like their father with my black hair and eyes, while Eione and Kat have my face.

"Hey Paul" I greeted and he smiled. "How does it feel to be retired?"

"Oh it feels strange, but liberating in a way" he said with a smile. "Now I must go, you mother and brother must be waiting for me"

"Okay Paul. Take care" I said before he left me with my kids who were already in the car.

Marino gave me pleading eyes. "Mom can I drive please?" he asked doing puppy dogs eyes, but I couldn't say no.

"Fine" I said throwing him the keys.

"Yes!" he shouted and Kat rolled her eyes at him. "Oh…mom graduation is tomorrow"

"I know honey, you have been talking about for month now" I said and Kat laughed at her elder brother.

"Seriously Marino, I think the only thing that kept you going through the school year is that it was the last year at Goode." Kat said and Marino smirked.

"When sis, school sucks" he said and I laughed and Kat looked at me and I shrugged. "So mom are Lio and Eione at home yet?"

I nodded. "Your brother and sister arrived an hour before I came to pick you up, so they will be able to come to your graduation." I said to my son. "What are you going to go for college?"

"NYU" he said simply. "Why go far when home is only a few minutes away. Plus I can come for dinner every night, and then go back campus"

"There is my restaurant near NYU" I said and he shook his head.

"No, it's not the same thing. Yours is far better and you make it with love and care" he said, he is too much like his father. "I will get some cookies though; they are closer to how you make them"

"You are just like your father" I huffed and Kat laughed.

"Mom even I would come back for your cooking." Kat said licking he lips and I couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

I felt guilty that I did not tell them about their heritage, but I think today would be the perfect time to tell them.

"Guys your father and I have something important that we would like to tell you and no it's not divorce." I said and they rolled their eyes

"Yeah like we thought it was. The way you two do" Marino said and my face flushed red with embarrassment. "Those sounds scare kids you know."

Kat flat out laughed. "Oh I have heard those sounds" she said. "Frankly I am not bothered by them as long it is with only each other. Maybe I will get to be an older sister one day"

I shook my head and thought these kids to will be the death of me if I could die anyway, but I love them to bits.

"Mom, is daddy already at home?" Kat asked.

"Yes honey, he was the one who went to pick up your brother and sister from the airport" I told her.

When we got home I saw Kat and Marino running out of the car as if they were five again. I just closed the car and went into the house. I saw that Lio and Eione were stuffing themselves with the cookies I made for them and I couldn't help but smile at the sight. When Lio saw me smiling he came over and embraced me in a hug and kissed his cheek, then I went to give Eione a hug.

"Mamma" said Lio. "I missed you and thanks for the cookies you made us"

"Yeah thanks mom" said Eione. "They are great as always"

Lio nodded at her sentiment. "She is not lying, these cookies are worth coming back home for." He said with another stuffed into his mouth.

"So mom dad says that there is something you want to tell us" said Eione and I nodded

"Yes there is." I said looking at all of them. "Delian are you ready to tell them?"

"Yes. It is time" said Apollo. "They are old enough to know their heritage"

I sighed, but nodded any way. "I guess so" I said. "Once they know there will be no going back"

"I know love, but we owe them that." Apollo said also looking worried about the implications of telling them the truth.

"Now I am curious" said Marino and his sibling all looked curious.

"Are you ready love?" asked Apollo and I nodded at him.

"How much do you know about Greek mythology?" I asked them.

"I think we know as much about mythology as most people" Lio said and they all agreed.

"What if I told you that we are part of that world?" I said.

"Well I would say you have been sniffing something" said Kat and the others raised their eye brows.

"Your father is Phoebus Apollo the god of the sun" I said and they all laughed

"Yeah right mom" said Eione. "Dad is not that cool"

Apollo then proceeded to change into his amour and the kids looked gob smacked when he changed into his Greek form

"Wow dad is a god" Marino said. "So are we demigods?"

I smiled and shook my head before I changed into my godly form.

"Mmm…mom?" said Kat. "You're a goddess?"

I nodded at her and she smiled.

"Does that mean we are gods?" asked Lio and I nodded and he smiled. "Cool, but why didn't you tell us?"

"We wanted you to know what it was like to live a normal life first. We have money, but you were never spoiled nor will you ever be" Apollo answered he question.

"Well that explains your name mom" said Lio. "But aren't you married to Hades?"

"I'm not that Persephone, I'm to young and my father is Poseidon and grandma Sally" I said. "I was a demigod a few years ago"

"So daddy, you are part of the Olympian council?" asked Kat Apollo shook his head.

"I was part of the Olympian council, but not anymore" he said. "Now am part of the Olysian council"

"Wait what's the Olysian council?" Eione said.

"It is the Primordial council" I said. "You father is the King and I an the Queen"

The kids looked close to feinting at the moment I said that we are the king and queen of the Primordials.

Marino was the first to recover. "What are your domains?" he asked.

I sighed. "I am the Protogenos of The elements, seas, matter and energy, Lady of the Heavens." I said. "Your father is the Protogenos of the sun, light, knowledge, music, poetry, prophecy, Plague, medicine, archery and the heavens."

"Damn dad those are a lot" Marino said "And no offence mom but dad has to be more powerful"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, we are about equal in power" I said.

"So who else is a god or demigod in the family?" asked Lio.

"Nearly everyone in our family is a god or a demigod, like your Aunt Annabeth and your brother Will. They are demigods" Apollo said. "I was what we call a man whore before I met your mother"

They all looked surprised that he was different before we met.

"How long have you been together?" asked Kat

"Twenty seven years" Apollo said and they looked at him like he was joking around with them.

"Yeah right you were faithful that long" said Eione and we both glare at her. "What it's true"

"I did not say my vows to your mother for nothing. I meant every word of what I said to your mother. She gave me a life worth living and I love her with all my heart" Apollo said and I embraced him in a kiss.

"I love you too Delian" I said. "Now who is hungry?"

They all raised their hands. So I led them to the kitchen to get something to eat and I saw they greedily waited to eat their food. After an hour I had finished they looked like they were about to fall down with hunger.

"That goodness you are done cooking, I'm starving" Lio said holding up his plate and I saw Marino doing the same thing and I just laughed at their childishness.

"You two are being childish" said Kat and Eione nodded and they both pouted at their sisters.

"Hey we are not being childish." Said Marino, Apollo and I just laughed at them.

We then on spent the entire day talking about what we were doing the whole day and how school was.

_**Please read and Review.**_

**The update for Perseus: Ancient son of The heavens and Sea will be tomorrow.**

**Addio**


	21. knowing

_**Knowing **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**_

_**Lio POV**_

When dad said that they wanted to talk to us I was worried that they may be getting a divorce, but that thought was quickly tossed aside when mom said that they were not getting a divorce I was relieved at that , because they are perfect for each other.

Eione and I were helping ourselves with the cookies that mom made for us and to say that they are delicious would be an understatement. They are absolutely marvellous to put in my mouth. "These cookies are too good sis" and she nodded.

"So any clues on what mom and dad want to tell us?" she asked and I shook my head, as I honestly didn't have the faintest idea what they wanted from us, but I hope that is not bad news or any news concerning their marriage.

"Not a clue sis" I said and she huffed in resignation.

"Do you ever know anything Lio?" she said.

"Hey no need to be rude Little sis" I said.

"For the last time I'm older" she said. I don't really know where she got that idea. "Daddy tell Lio I was born first"

"I'm sorry darling, but your brother was born first" Dad said. "Besides you are twins, so it does not matter who was born first"

I smiled at Dad's words, he was right about that, but it was kind of hard to take his word when he and Aunt Diana are always arguing over who is older between the two, but I know full well that dad does it on purpose to annoy her. Dad is crazy that way I thought to myself. A few minutes later I heard the door open and I saw two people walking through the door, first it was Kat with her blue eyes and blonde hair peering over to Eione and I while dad was in the sitting room working and then there was my younger brother Marino, who could pass as my twin.

"Lio, Eione" they both shouted looking excited about us being back

"Hey bro and sis. How was school?" I asked

"Well I'm happy that tomorrow is graduation, because high school is boring" Marino said.

"Speak for yourself Marino" said Kat, which caused Eione and I to chuckle.

A moment later the door opened again and a beautiful women who looked to be about thirty eight walked through the door and when she looked over to us her sea green eyes lit up and I could have sworn that there were tears in her eyes. My mother Persephone Olysia. I went up to her and gave her a hug and when I released her she kissed my cheek like she always does and I saw mom going towards Eione and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek, which I know Eione secretly loves.

"Mamma" I said. "I missed you and thanks for the cookies you made us"

"Yeah thanks mom" said Eione. "They are great as always"

I nodded at her sentiment. "She is not lying, these cookies are worth coming back home for." I said with another stuffed into my mouth.

"So mom dad says that there is something you want to tell us" said Eione and mom nodded

"Yes there is." she said looking at all of us. "Delian are you ready to tell them?"

"Yes. It is time" said Dad. "They are old enough to know their heritage"

She sighed, but nodded any way. "I guess so" She said. "Once they know there will be no going back"

"I know love, but we owe them that." Dad said also looking worried about the implications of telling them the truth.

"Now I am curious" said Marino who looked at us and we all looked curious.

"Are you ready love?" asked Dad and she nodded at him.

"How much do you know about Greek mythology?" She asked us and I was starting to get really curious as to where this was going.

"I think we know as much about mythology as most people" I said and they all agreed. It was true we were mildly interested in mythology as we are Greek, so we wanted to learn what the ancient Greek used to believe and how the used to behave.

"What if I told you that we are part of that world?" she said and I started to worry that my mother had gone out of her mind.

"Well I would say you have been sniffing something" said Kat and we all raised our eye brows at them.

"Your father is Phoebus Apollo the god of the sun" She said and we all laughed. No way could dad be a god and an Olympian no doubt.

"Yeah right mom" said Eione. "Dad is not that cool"

Dad then proceeded to change into a sort of Greek styled amour and I could tell that my siblings all looked gob smacked when he changed into his Greek form. I could not believe it my Dad is a god. That was really hard for me to wrap my head around and I didn't want to show it to the others. I couldn't believe that I was related to the gods and my grandfather was Zeus.

"Wow dad is a god" Marino said. "So are we demigods?"

She smiled and she shook her head before she changed into form similar to the one dad had.

"Mmm…mom?" said Kat. "You're a goddess?"

I nodded at her and she smiled.

"Does that mean we are gods?" I asked them and they nodded and I couldn't help but smile. "Cool, but why didn't you tell us?"

"We wanted you to know what it was like to live a normal life first. We have money, but you were never spoiled nor will you ever be" Dad answered my question. I was still reeling inside over the fact that I was an immortal like my siblings, but I was confused about one thing, should she be married to Hades and not Dad.

"Well that explains your name mom" I said. "But aren't you married to Hades?"

"I'm not that Persephone, I'm to young and my father is Poseidon and grandma Sally" she said. "I was a demigod a few years ago"

"So daddy, you are part of the Olympian council?" asked Kat and Dad shook his head at her and I could tell that she was confused.

"I was part of the Olympian council, but not anymore" he said. "Now I am part of the Olysian council"

"Wait what's the Olysian council?" Eione said and I had the same question running through my mind and it felt like my head was going to explode.

"It is the Primordial council" Mom said. "Your father is the King and I an the Queen"

My siblings and I were close to feinting at the moment Mom said that they were the king and queen of the Primordials. This is just incredible, not only are my parents gods, but they are Primordials.

Marino was the first to recover. "What are your domains?" he asked and I could tell that they were all wondering the same thing.

Mom sighed. "I am the Protogenos of The elements, seas, matter and energy, Lady of the Heavens." she said. "Your father is the Protogenos of the sun, light, knowledge, music, poetry, prophecy, Plague, medicine, archery and the heavens."

"Damn dad those are a lot" Marino said "And no offence mom but dad has to be more powerful"

Mom laughed and shook her head. "No, we are about equal in power" Mom said.

"So who else is a god or demigod in the family?" I asked now that I knew that my family is supernatural.

"Nearly everyone in our family is a god or a demigod, like your Aunt Annabeth and your brother Will. They are demigods" Dad said. "I was what we call a man whore before I met your mother"

My siblings all looked surprised that Dad was different before he met mom, but I was not really shocked as I had read stories about him and I was a bit disappointed and I noticed that Mom saw my expression.

"Do not judge your father harshly my son" Mom said and I nodded. "He is not perfect and some of his domains were more of burdens to him"

"So Mom and Dad how long have you been together?" asked Kat

"Twenty seven years" Dad said and we looked at him like he was joking around with us.

"Yeah right you were faithful that long" said Eione and both of our parents glared at her and we looked offended at her insinuation. "What it's true"

"I did not say my vows to your mother for nothing. I meant every word of what I said to your mother. She gave me a life worth living and I love her with all my heart" Dad said and Mom embraced him in a kiss, which made all of us smile.

"I love you too Delian" Mom said. "Now who is hungry?"

We all raised our hands. So she led us to the kitchen to get something to eat and she saw that we were greedily waiting to eat some food. After an hour she had finished and my siblings and I looked like we were about to fall down with hunger.

"Thank goodness you are done cooking, I'm starving" I said holding up my plate and I saw Marino doing the same thing and our parents just laughed at our childishness.

"You two are being childish" said Kat and Eione nodded and we both pouted at our sisters.

"Hey we are not being childish." Said Marino, Mom and Dad just laughed at us.

We then on spent the entire day talking about what we were doing the whole day and how school was.

Mom and Dad after a while said that they were going to sleep and I couldn't wait to talk to my brother and sisters about what we have discovered about our parents and the rest of our family except for grandma Sally and grandpa Paul.

"How are you guys taking the news of being immortal" I asked.

"I am totally freaking out, but I did not want to show it in front of them" Eione said. And I was glad I was not the only one who was freaking out inside. "Sure I am happy that I am immortal, but it's still overwhelming t hear."

We all nodded. "I wish they had told us earlier, but at least they told us now I guess." Kat said.

Marino let out a yawn. "Well I'm going to sleep" he said. "I have graduation to go to tomorrow, so goodnight guy"

We all did the same as he did and we went to our respective rooms. When I got to my room I felt really tired and when I touched my bed I felt myself being engulfed my darkness and I embraced it.


	22. Graduation day

_**Graduation day **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**_

**Percy POV**

The night after Apollo and I told the kids about their heritage, I felt a pang of guilt about not telling them sooner, but it was for the best. The war that occurred was monstrous. I am just glad that Eione and Lio were too young to remember anything that happened then.

I watched as my husband fall asleep and I could help but smile at how peaceful he looked. He seemed to regress to the form of a twenty five year old. I felt the change happening to me as well. It seemed that when we told the kids the truth our true appearance reverted back to what it should be. I didn't spending a very long time mulling over my thoughts as I embraced the call of sleep.

The morning of Marino's graduation I woke up early to make them blue chocolate chip pancakes that I loved when I was growing up. My mom had been kind enough to pass down the recipe to me when Lio and Eione were old enough to eat them. The scent of the pancakes filled the air with their glorious fragrance. It wouldn't be long before they came down.

A few seconds later Marino came down looking handsome like his father in his suit. He had inherited my messy Black hair and it suited him. He may have looked like his father, but his personality is similar to mine. He is a goof ball.

He smiled his lopsided grin as he took his seat at the kitchen counter. "Hey mom" he greeted. "Good thing you are cooking"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why is that" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing, I'm just hungry" he said and placed my hand on my hips to signal that he better start talking. "What? I'm not planning anything"

"Oh you are up to something and I will find out what is" I told him and he just shrugged at me. "And how did you become valedictorian? Who did you bribe? Marino I hope there will be no funny business"

He just rolled his eyes, "Well thanks mom I can feel the love. I didn't bribe anyone. They love me at the school and there will be no funny business" he said seriously and I almost believed him. I secretly hoped he will leave a lasting impression.

"How is the speech coming along?" I asked

He shifted a bit in his seat, "Err…it's fine" he said. "I finished writing it last night and I have to say it is a work of art"

"Okay sweetie" I said to my son. "Can you be a dear and go wake up your siblings?"

"Okay" he said as he got up from his seat.

I continued to cook breakfast and after a few minutes the others came in still wearing their pyjamas. "Morning mom" they said in unison

"Morning my babies" I said. "How did you sleep?"

"Well I had a dream that you said that you and dad were gods" Kat said.

"It wasn't a dream Kat" Lio said.

"How do you know it wasn't a dream?" she asked with her chest puffed.

"We all had it, so it was not a dream" Lio said to her.

Eione rolled her eyes in amusement. "Lio is right Kat, it wasn't a dream" she said to her younger sister.

Apollo chose the most opportune time to come into the kitchen to find the kids arguing. It would be the same if they didn't argue about something every five minutes.

"Hello love" he said giving me a kiss. "Morning Marino, Lio, Eione and Kat. How did you all sleep?"

"Fine" they said together.

I started plating up for each of them when I was done cooking. "Eat up" I said "When you are done go and get ready"

When they were done eating they all went upstairs to get ready for their brother's graduation. Only Apollo, Marino and were left in the kitchen. "Marino, you go freshen up" I said to him, "Your father and I need to talk"

Marino just nodded and left without a word, "We have to take them to see Olympus and Olysia after the ceremony" I told Apollo

"It is about time" he said simply. "They must also train"

"We will take them to Camp Half Blood to train for the summer" I said. "It will be good for them to get to know the demigods and their...um…relatives"

Apollo chuckled at the last part, "Yes they must know their…um…relatives" He mocked and rolled my eyes. He can be such a child I huffed.

"You are such a child" I said to him

"Sorry love" He said.

"We have another issue to deal with and it is that our children have partners" I said to him, "Should we allow them to tell them about who we are?"

Apollo looked thoughtful for a moment, "We should tell their friends as well" he said and I was surprised with his answer.

"Delian are you sure that is wise?" I asked and he nodded

"It would be batter than having them lie to everyone" He said and I couldn't fault his logic for once. "Besides who would believe them"

At that I laughed, "Err…I think the mortal government would" I said, "Not that it changes anything."

"Well love I think if they are anything like you, they would tell their friends anyway" he said,

"Well thanks" I said sarcastically

"We should tell them that we are taking them to see the heavens, when we are in the car."

"Why" I asked

"So they will behave" he said

"Good luck with that" I said, "These are our kids, and behaving is not an inherited trait"

**3****rd**** POV**

Percy and Apollo continued to talk, while they waited for their children to get ready for the graduation. Just as they had finished talking Marino came in holding hands with a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and chestnut coloured eyes.

"Hey Mr and Mrs Olysia" the girl said and they both smiled at her.

"Hello Dania" Percy said with a smile as she was fond of Dania "How are you dear?"

"I'm fine thank you" she said to Percy "You know Mrs Olysia mom asked me to ask you how you stayed so youthful"

Apollo chuckled, "Yes dear, do tell Dania" he said

"It's family dear" Percy said. "They keep me young and make life worth living"

Dania seemed to accept the answer.

"Are your parents outside?" Apollo asked

"Yes they are" she answered

"Why didn't they come in?" Percy asked

"Well I said I wanted to see Marino before graduation" she said, "We are going on holiday tomorrow, so I wanted to see him as much as I can"

"Where are you going for the holidays?" Percy asked

"Um…Greece" she said. "My parents have always wanted to go there. To see the Parthenon in Athens"

Before Percy could say something Dania's parents walked through the door with smiles on their faces. "Ah there you are" her father said, "Thought you got lost. Hello Percy and Apollo. You guys ready for ceremony?"

"Hello James. Hello Ava" Percy said. "Yes we are. I just heard you guys are going to Greece. I hope you join us after the ceremony. We have a few things that we would like to tell you"

Ava and James looked at both Percy and Apollo strangely. "Sure, why not. We would love to spend the day with you guys, but we need to go before all the good seats are taken"

"Okay, see you at the school" Percy said as they left with their daughter.

When Dania and her parents had left, Marino was told by Percy to go and tell his siblings to hurry up. They all came downstairs as Marino was going to call them.

"You all set?" Apollo asked and they all nodded. "Alright let's go"

The family all got into the car that was larger inside, because of magic and for the first time the kids seemed to notice that it was abnormally spacious with four people in the back.

"Guys" Percy called her kids while Apollo was driving the car. "We are taking you to Olympus and Olysia after the ceremony and you will be allowed to tell you friends everything we have told you. Marino, we will also tell Dania's parents as they are our friends"

The children looked pleased that they will be able to tell their friends about their weird family. Lio and Marino both had similar mischievous grin plastered on their faces when they heard.

For the rest of the journey they sat in comfortable silence. Twenty minutes later they were at the car pack of the school and it looked like they were some of the first one to arrive.

Marino bolted out of the car when he saw Dania standing next to a flag pole waiting for someone. Her eyes lit up when she saw him coming towards her. His siblings stood next to their parents grinning that their brother and Dania were finally together. Gods know that they have liked each other for forever.

Lio was grinning like a madman. He was not going to let his brother live it down. Marino was smitten with Dania and Lio loved it. He had always been a romantic at heart, not that he would ever tell anyone especially Kat who was blabbermouth.

Apollo and Percy saw Paul and Sally standing with her little brother. They duo went over to her parents and they wore smiles that mirrored each other's. "Hey" Apollo said to them and they smiled and Sally went to them and gave them a warm motherly hug, which Percy returned.

"So Jordan why don't you go say hi to the other" I said to him

"Nice seeing you Percy" he said going to Lio and Eione. Kat was standing with one of her friends who had a sister in senior class.

Percy and Apollo continued to talk with her parents for a few minutes before the bell rang signalling them to go inside the school. They found Dania's parents sitting in front. They had a perfect view of everything. Lucky for Percy and Apollo there were still plenty of seats available in the front. They took their seats and were pleasantly surprised to see, Poseidon and Amphitrite sitting next to Dania's parents along with Triton and Zoë who was holding their six month old son Alessio.

"Hey" Percy greeted them. "You made it"

"Of course we made it. We would miss our grandson's graduation" Amphitrite said. "Although I am a bit worried about his speech. He is probably going to make a lot of people angry"

The ceremony started as soon as they sat down and the Hall was quickly filled with parents and family members of the graduates. The principal gave a beautiful written speech that was extremely dull and uninteresting. When he was about to walk off he called over Marino.

Marino looked at everyone with a beautiful smile. He took out the speech he had prepared. "Good morning, Parents, teachers and my fellow seniors." He said with confidence and clarity that it caught everyone's attention. "When I was asked to prepare a speech, my first thought was this would be the best and only time I would ever get to tease the teacher without getting into trouble, but when I went home I realised I didn't want to be remembered as the guy who made fun of his teachers. I know to the people who know me very well like my grandfather Paul and Mrs Allen who I used to see every week in detention it is a shock. All I want to say to my fellow senior and the rest of the students at Goode is that our lives at high school may be over, but it has opened the door to a new beginning. Remember that. Some of you may have been popular and thought you own the world, but today let me tell you this, your popularity goes out the window the moment you leave here today. One day those of you who think are the next Helen of Troy should know that your beauty will fade, but beauty that lies within is everlasting. I ask you all too firmly plant your feet on the ground from today. For those of you who live by YOLO should not forget that the aim is to live not die while doing pointless endeavours. The phrase "YOLO" was made to teach you to live your life to it's fullest and not to risk it for a cheap thrill. My fellow students be safe wherever you may go and remember that you are not indestructible. Live well and enjoy life with those you love. Make your own choices. Pick your friends wisely. Never conform to please others. Be yourself and I know you will be successful in life. Thank you"

**Hey guys I know I said there will be a sequel, but I have decided to just continue the story until the end. Let me know if it was good, bad or just plain ugly.**

**Addio!**


	23. The heavens we come: Olympus

_**The heavens we come: Olympus**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**_

**Percy POV**

**After Marino made his speech**

After Marino made his little speech we all sat in complete silence. I could scarcely believe that he wrote it himself. I saw him walking down the stage with his diploma in hand. He hand a very big smile on his face. To my left I saw my father getting up and started clapping for his grandson and before you knew it everyone was clapping.

Marino stepped in front of me, "Mom what did you think of my speech?" he asked me with a smirk on his face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"It was lovely honey" I said. "I didn't expect it, and judging by the faces I was not alone. It was very pleasant surprise my son. Good job!"

I gave him a quick hug before telling to go and join his friends and that we can properly talk as we go out for lunch with his girl friend's parents, who happen to be good friends of mine and Apollo. They are some of the nicest people one could meet without being weird or gullible.

The whole ceremony took another hour before it was time for the picture taking. Currently my moms and I had been taking his picture along with Dania's picture when Ava who is Dania's mother reminded us that we said that we wanted to have lunch together, "Guys lets hurry up" she said with a slight Spanish accent. "So Percy where are you taking us for lunch?"

I saw Apollo smiling when she asked, "Some place very few people will ever see" I said with a grin and she looked at me with a look that said come on. "Fine The Empire State Building"

She looked at us weirdly, but she decided to ask what she was thinking, "Okay, but let's go" she said as we laughed. She has never been one for patience. "I am buzzing with excitement"

We loaded up with the kids at the back and Apollo started following Triton and Zoë's car to the Empire state building. There were two cars behind us. One was my mom and Paul's car and the other was Dania and her parents. Triton's car held mom and dad along with Eione who was holding Alessio in her arms as his father drove. The whole journey was not very long and I no time we were at the entrance.

When we got out of the car we waited for the cars behind us to unload its passengers. When we all out of our respective cars we headed for the front disk, "The 600th floor please" Dad said with a smile on his face. Dania and her parents looked at my father like he had been smoking paint thinner or something.

The guard shifted nervously, "Sir there is no 600th floor" he said and dad whispered in his ear causing the poor man's eyes to bulge out in fear. Here was one of the big three and another member of the Olympian council. "R-r-right this way"

When the lift opened it was large enough to fit everyone comfortable which was confusing to the mortal that were in the building. Dania and her parents were no better they had trouble processing what they were seeing, "How is this lift large enough to fit us all? And where are we going because there is no 600th floor that I know of" James asked and we just smiled.

"Don't worry James. All will be explained soon" Apollo said to and he just nodded. "We will be there in a few minutes"

I have always hated going to Olympus by elevator. It takes too long in my opinion, but I don't think that the mortals would react well if just flashed there. They would most likely throw up, so now we wait. The music is rather nice though I will admit.

The whole ride in the elevator took only four minutes. It was the first time I had actually enjoyed going to Olympus without flashing. Back than whenever I was going to Olympus was for some deadly reason or another, whether it be to prove my innocence and what not. I felt the elevator stop. _DING!_

**3****rd**** Pov**

When the lift finally stopped, Dania suddenly felt nervous. She was not alone though as her parents and Percy and Apollo's kids were equally as nervous along with Percy's little brother Scott, who had never been to Olympus before, even though he knew of their existence and his family members happen to be gods.

When the doors of the lift opened their eyes bulged out as their jaws dropped. It was Olympus in all it's glory, "Am I the only one seeing this?" Scott asked in awe of the sight before him. There it was across the marble and lime stone bridge, Olympus. The eternal city as they call it. The songs of the muses could be heard even where they were. "Is this for real?" Ava asked looking at the smiling deities before her.

Poseidon walked forward and held his arms open wide, "Welcome" he said with a broad smile spread out across his face. "Welcome to Olympus home of the Olympian gods"

Percy and Apollo's children were now accepting the fact that their mom and dad are deities, making them gods as well. They all silently tried to deny it, but it just felt right to them. It felt like their essence had been returned to them. They felt whole, while Dania and her parents were struggling to grasp that this was Olympus and it was 600 stories above New York. But they were also excited, it opened array of questions and possibilities, "So" James asked excitedly. "Have any of you ever met a god or seen one?"

Zoë smiled, "Of course we have" she said with a sly smile whiling holding her son lovingly, "We seen them a lot"

Again their eyes widened, "What are they like, are they…um…all beautiful as the stories suggest?" Dania asked with a thoughtful expression. She was wondering if her boyfriend's family are demigods. It would go a long way in explaining how his whole family was so beautiful. "Do demigods really exist?"

Amphitrite smiled at her, "Yes dear, demigods exist. There are many of them, well there used to be many of them, but now gods would rather not have any" she said. "Now let go to the city shall we?"

Dania grudgingly nodded even though she wanted to know what she meant by there used to be many demigods and now there aren't. Amphitrite locked arms with her husband and they started walking to Olympia while the others followed. The ones that have never been on Olympus were taking the sights with avid fascination, even though they were still just crossing the Olympian sky bridge. The view was magnificent.

When they had made to the other side of the bridge. It was slightly different to how they had imagined Olympus, yet in a strange way it was exactly how they also imagined it. The whole city was up and bustling and with activities ranging from singing and dancing to weaving. The scent of nectar and ambrosia permeated everywhere. Triton ran to one of the stalls and bought a few cubes of the godly food, "What's that?" Scott asked pointing at the ambrosia squares.

Triton smiled at him, "This brother" he said pointing at the squares, "This is ambrosia."

"Isn't it the food of the god?" James asked looking as shocked as his wife, "how could they just sell it to you like that? Doesn't it make whoever eats it a god?"

Apollo took a four squares from Triton who offered and gave them to his kids, before looking at James, "Well, James to answer your first question, yes it is the food of the gods" he said, "and for your second question, it depends. The one that can turn someone immortal is ceremonial ambrosia, which is not sold or made unless requested."

"So, can I have some" James asked and Apollo smiled sadly at him, before shaking his head. "Why not?"

"You would be incinerated on the spot" He said looked at seriously "And that includes your soul. The Ambrosia sold is not to be eaten by mortals at all. Only those with some godly blood can eat some, but not much or they will burn up as well, only immortals can eat it freely. Now let keep moving there is place we want you to see before taking you elsewhere."

Dania and her parents decided not to pry him for what he meant, so they followed his lead. As they were walking they passed many beautiful mansions along the way. They thought that it couldn't get better until they saw it in all it's glory The Olympian palace. The creamy white marble palace had large bronze doors. The done shaped gold tiled roof gleamed in the sunlight. The centre of the court yard was beautiful a well groomed garden that gave off the sweetest scent of summer. The walk way was a simple brown stone that in a way gave off a warm feeling.

The palace was beautiful, but it radiated a sense of power that all of those who had never been to Olympus could feel. The mortals felt a sense of privilege just to see it let alone going towards it. Percy's kids felt like it was close to home, but it just wasn't. It didn't feel right, but they could appreciate it's immense beauty.

Poseidon and Amphitrite went to the large doors and they just opened by themselves without so much a whisper. When they were open the couple motioned them to follow them in. The interior was immense. There were twelve large Thrones that gave of a sense of power. The throne in middle was a 25ft tall platinum throne with streaks of lightening. It was perched atop a rain cloud which shocked them even more. The throne to it's left was completely made of peacock feathers. The throne to it's right was obsidian black with what looked like weeping souls on it. The next throne was a great fisherman's chair with a strap to hold a fishing rod, the next was a horrible blood red throne with a seat of human skin and bones, the next was a Laz-e-boy that had motors rotating furiously, the next was a simple marble throne with white cushion, the next was a throne made of vines. The second throne to the left was made of cereal stalks weaved into the form of throne, the next was a hot pink make-up chair, the next was a simple mahogany chair with an owl perched atop it. The last was large earthen throne.

In the middle of the throne room was crackling hearth that was being attended to by an eight year old girl. Ava went over to the girl, "Hello sweetie" she said and everyone that knew who she was, were tempted to laugh at the sight. "Where are your mommy and daddy?"

The girl smiled, "My daddy faded" she said with a smile, "My mommy is at her home, but you are sweet for asking child"

Ava looked surprisingly at the little girl, "Excuse me?" she asked looking a bit flustered that she was called child by an eight year old, "Did you call me child?"

The girl smiled even more, "Yes dear" she said turning into the form of a twenty-five year old woman in vortex of fire that twisted around her. Ava and her family along with the godlings looked gob smacked for the umpteenth time today "My name is Hestia Primordial goddess of the hearth"

Ava and her family gulped in fear. They all proceeded to bow to the goddess, but they were stopped by her midway. "Forgive me Milady, I didn't mean to be rude" Ava said causing every one that knew to chuckle, "Why are you laughing"

Poseidon just smiled, "Hello sister" he said, which made their jaws drop even more. "I didn't take you for someone who likes theatrics like our drama queen brother Zeus"

"Hello Poseidon" she said to her brother who summoned his trident. "I see you brought guests."

Poseidon nodded at his older sister. "Yes, but they are more Percy and Apollo's guests than mine" he said as he grew into his old godly height of 30ft while going to sit in the fisherman's chair. He didn't feel anything from it anymore. "O, how sad. I feel nothing from sitting here."

Kat looked her grandfather in awe, "Grandpa, what do you mean you feel nothing?" she asked looking confused. "How is sitting on chair supposed to feel?"

Percy laughed at her daughter when she saw that all her kids mirror their sister's expression, while the mortals just looked on like well what more needs to be said, "Sweetie, that seat was your grandfather's seat of power once. It allowed him to connect with all of his domains" she said looking at those who didn't know.

Poseidon raised his trident before slamming the bud of it into the ground, call for the Olympian council. Eleven flashes of light brightened the room. When the lights died down all the seat were occupied. The being who upon the thrones were all 30ft tall like Poseidon. The man who sat in the middle wore a blue pin stripped suite, his was handsome with a well groomed beard, but had a stoic look to him with stormy grey eyes that crackled with electricity, in his hand was a large lightening bolt. The woman next to him wore a simple, but elegant white chiton with a golden feather shaped necklace and bangles and sandals. The next woman to her left wore a wheat brown chiton with sandals that went well with her honey gold hair that was tied into French braid updo like the first woman. The woman next to her wore a lavender chiton with silver heels, she was just as beautiful as the other two woman. The next woman simple jeans and maternity blouse with black pumps, her baby bump was clearly visible, she was the most beautiful of them. The last wore an earthly brown dress and white sandals that contrasted with her long wavy jet black hair. She was holding new born baby in her arms. The second man to on the right wore a simple black suit. The next man was a large man with a cruel almost evil face and wore what bikers wear. The next man wore a blacksmith's overall, he had braces on his legs, and his face was extremely feminine, with dark brown hair. The next man wore simple jeans and T-shirt, he had black hair with a handsome elfish face, he was looking lovingly at the woman on the earthen throne holding the baby. The last man was wearing tiger print trousers and a leopard print shirt, he had jet black that looked a bit purple and had a chubby face like a hangover cherub.

"Brother why have you called us here?" asked the man in the pin stripped suit

"Hello Zeus" said Poseidon and the mortals understood who was who except for the woman in the earthen throne "I wanted you to welcome our grandchildren at last to the immortal side of their family as well as their friends"

"Grandpa Zeus is that you?" asked Eione and he nodded.

"Yes dear" he said with a smile. "I presume your parents told you everything already"

Percy's kids all nodded at their grandfather. Zeus summoned twelve guest thrones and three mortal sized chairs for them. Dania looked at the new thrones with questioning looks. Percy and the other immortals bar her kids and Scott rose to their godly heights.

**Well this is the end the chapter. I will update quicker this time and thank you for taking the time to read this chapter and the story in general. **

**Bene miei amici ha addio per ora. Stammi bene. Baci per tutti**


	24. Immortal form

_**Olympus and Olysia**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**_

**Apollo POV**

When Percy and I assumed our compacted godly heights, I could see our friends going wide eyed. Our kids looked strangely okay with the change of height. While our mortal friend looked close to having mental break downs.

James walked over to the centre of the throne room with a look that changed into a big smile, "You're all god and goddesses?" he asked after he bowed before us. Which is curtsey, but Percy hates when people bow before her. It makes her feel higher than they are.

Father smiled at his gesture. He had always been one for protocol. Sure it was only right they bow before us in respect, but he wants them to grovel at his feet. Well he used to until my lovely wife gave him a real talking to. Which is not fun I might add, how do I know? O well I have had my fair share of scolding. Things got ugly when Hera used it as an opportunity to scold him over cheating on her again and again for thousands of years. She said and I quote "Why can't you be like Apollo? Sure he was man-whore, once he found someone he loved he doesn't even think of cheating" that was the only compliment I have ever gotten from her. She is right about the cheating; I lost attraction to other women when I fell in love with my wife.

"I see you know some common curtsey when I the presence of your betters" Hera said with a wide smile. "But don't be frightened of us. We may be gods, but that does not mean we are hard-fisted we too know some curtsey"

I was honestly surprised by the change in her attitude. I guess I have the kids to thank for that. They may not have been her direct grandchildren at first, but they did when she adopted me as her own.

"Thank you my lady" James said respectfully. "If I may ask who is who starting from the earthen throne and obsidian throne"

Hades smiled. "I will entertain your question mortal" he said to our friends, that's about as nice as he gets. "I am Hades lord of the underworld"

"And I am Thalia goddess of The Earth" she said with a wide smile "And wife of Hermes"

Hermes beamed at her. He was clearly in love, what a change from when he first joined our council"

Dania looked straight at a heavily pregnant Athena wide eyed. "Excuse me Milady, but you would happen to be Athena would you?" she asked and Athena nodded

"Yes child I am Athena Primordial of Wisdom" she said looking at the girl who has captured my son's heart.

"B-but how are you with child?" she fired another question at the goddess.

Athena laughed contently. "I am with child, because I gave up my oath to be maiden" she said. "The father of the child is my husband, so all is right"

"Who is you husband Milady" Dania's mother asked.

"Hydros Primordial of water" Athena said with loving smile.

"Wait until you find out Artemis' husband-"I never got to finish

"Delian!" Percy scolded

"Hey, that hurt" I whined and our friends looked relieved that we didn't change with our heights, so they laughed along with everyone else.

"Daddy, I'm going to tell Aunty Diana you are making fun of Uncle Moros again" Kat said with her tongue stuck out.

"O, please don't" I pleaded. "What do you want?"

"Can you show me how to become like you and mom" she asked with puppy dog eyes that I just cant resist.

"You know there is something called asking someone and it's not called blackmail" Lio said earning a glare from his sister, but he was not scared. After being under the crushing gaze of the mom look, all other looks are child's play "It's called please"

Percy glared at the kids, who were ready to start arguing again. "Now Kat, you are in big trouble young lady. Blackmailing your father is my job." She said. "Now I guess we will have to teach a little on how to assume your godly heights"

Percy stopped for a moment for our kids to prepare themselves for what is to come.

"Right, first close your eyes and let go" she said to them and they did as told. "You might want to look away from them with your eyes closed Dania and this goes for your parents too"

Dania looked like she wanted to protest, "Why?"

"Because, before they can assume their a godly height they must first Assume their immortal form to unlock their powers and that form would incinerate you completely that includes your soul which I still that of mortal" Percy explained to Dania who looked fearful.

The kids had closed their eyes for a few minutes trying to let it all go. Then Lio's form rose into the air and his body exploded into an intensely illuminate light only a primordial could possess. Moments after Lio had assumed his immortal for the Eione and Marino also changed into equally luminous light, while they were in the middle of their changing Kat join her siblings and her light was equally as bright as theirs. Their light show lasted for a few seconds before they returned to normal. Lio who had already undergone the transformation was looking at everything in a new light. He seemed at peace. His body was relaxed and at ease, he wore a bright contagious smile.

"That was amazing" he said. "It was like I made up part of the universe."

His sibling looked dazed.

"Scott, now it's your turn" Percy said "do as they did"

Scott nodded and within seconds his body exploded in a bright flash of light that was sadly not as bright as our kids, but that was to be expected. They are the children of two Primordials the king and queen no less. So the odds were on their side. When Scott stopped glowing he wore the same dazed look as the others.

"Now let yourselves grow to our height" Percy said. "Visualise it in your head first then it will happen"

They all started growing almost immediately after Percy told them how. They all walked over to an empty throne and sat upon it. Scott's eyes widened at the power as the throne turned obsidian black with the waves of time.

Dania and her family had now started looking again and were surprised that Scott's throne was different from our kids' thrones.

Athena rose from her seat and smiled, "All hail Lord Christian Scott Blofis god of time and the ages" she announced as the gold tendrils that bind him to his domains went through him binding him to his domain. "The thirteenth Olympian"

Our mortal friend looked left out. Before my sally got up from her seat and turned into her mortal height. "Dania, do you love my grandson?" Sally asked and her eyes said all she needed to know. Sally looked at Percy and I "Percy, you don't you? Is it why you wanted them here?"

Percy smiled and I had no clue what they were now talking about so I tuned them and started staring at Percy's shimmering ink black hair that was like the waves of the ocean. I could smell the scent of sea salt, which was strangely very appealing to me. I could see he green eyes light up at something that was said to her. Her smile was so warm and inviting that you just want to be around her.

I was brought out of my musing about my lovely wife by someone kissing me sweetly on my cheek. When I looked over I saw Percy laughing at me. "Why are you laughing?" I asked not really sure what just happened.

Percy shook her head. "I said let's transport our friends to our home on Olysia" she said.

"You didn't say that" I said. "I would have heard you"

She just shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder what goes through your head Delian." She said with a smile that is just so infectious that everyone found themselves smiling. "Let's flash out"

"Okay" I said before we all flashed to Olysia. Which was not in America, but spread through every country and Pantheon. All Pantheons were sub servant to our council, but we let them handle their own affairs.

**Eione's POV**

When did something called flashing to take us home or something like that I was surprised at how vague familiar the whole place was. I think we lived here for a while before going to Manhattan. We were in a what looks like a throne room, but this one was absolutely massive and the power rolling from each of the twenty-two throne that were there was insane, but the throne in the middle radiated power on completely different level to the others. The sheer force of power was making my knee weak.

I saw my parent sitting on the two thrones in the middles as they rose to even greater height. They were 100ft tall and quite frankly terrifying. I cant believe they are my mom and dad.

'_My parents are awesome' _

I saw Grandpa Poseidon, Grandma Amphitrite, Uncle Tri, Uncle Hermes, Aunt Zoë, Aunt Athene and Aunt Hestia all sitting on their respective thrones. They all looked so regal and powerful, but they lack the proud expressions of the Olympians. They looked grounded.

Dania and Her parents were gaping again today.

I saw mom summoning the a beautiful sword that rested on the side of her throne. I saw dad summoning a beautiful golden bow that looked like it could fire arrows hotter than the sun.

Dad rose from his throne and looked at us all. "I call upon the Primordial council" he said.

Nothing happened for a few second before several bright flashes of light illuminated the entire room.

**That is it for the chapter. Thank you so much for sparing a few minutes of your time to read this chapter. Review if there is anything to want to suggest or ask.**

**Addio per ora**


	25. The Four Horsemen of Helix

_**The riders **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**_

**3****rd**** POV**

Deep in the woods on the outskirts of California a tall man sat at the centre of a camper fire. The man sniffed the air around him. His crimson eyes swirled with bloodlust and malice. He could feel the flames licking his face almost like they wanted to consume him whole.

He blinked in surprise as the flames continued to dance around his face hoping to burn him, but they had no effect on the man. "Soon," he said looking into the fire, "I shall have my vengeance."

Around him, deeper into the woods loud snarls resonated around the area. A pack of silver wolves stalked a campsite protectively. Around the camp were a dozen or so girls wearing silver hunting outfits. They were the hunters of Artemis, they looked to be between ten and sixteen, but their mistress was not there with them on the night, she had gone into labour. The wolves continued to prowl the campsite nervously which the hunters couldn't help but notice. The hunters could now feel a cold stale air wrapping itself around their bodies.

Some of the newer hunters began to shuffle their feet restlessly as they quietly scanned the camp. The current lieutenant of the hunt Phoebe daughter of Ares began to pray to her matron to come to the camp. She gripped the bow she had summoned tightly as she scanned the woods while she also prayed.

_WIISH!_

Out of nowhere an arrow pieced through the woods and found it's way into the shoulder of one of the new members like blazing rocket. "Ah!" she yelped in pain causing some of her sister to run to her aid. The older more experienced hunters readied their bows scanning the woods more cautiously.

_WIISH!_

A second arrow pieced through the woods landing in their campfire. The arrow was swallowed by the flames as soon as it made contact with fire. Some of the less experienced hunters relaxed slightly on their grip. "Hunters," said Phoebe the first hunter of Artemis said looking around with caution, "be vigilant, our lives depend on it" she took one long hard look at the fire and sighed, she didn't know what was happening.

One of the wolves growled before charging deep into the woods. The other wolves followed its action and charged into the deep dark forest. The silver eyed wolves ran through the woods with grace as they weaved around the trees. They all wrinkled their noses as they caught a whiff of the stale air. A silent fear made its way through their hearts as they continued to run.

_WIISH! WIISH! WIISH! _

Blazing red arrows began to streak through the woods and they were all aimed at the wolves. The first arrow struck the wolf that ran into the woods first on its side making it hit a tree. Before the poor wolf even made contact with the ground, it saw six more arrows coming towards it. A look of fear clearly was visible on the proud loyal animal.

The hunters looked at each other nervously as they heard the pained whines of their dying wolves. Suddenly behind them in the campfire a dark flaming figure emerged holding a five foot long flaming Kopis. She had blazing red eyes that wished to burn and destroy everything they set their gaze upon. She had a beautifully dangerous face with cruel smile on it. The figure wore a black figure hugging cat suit with a dagger strapped on her thigh.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Phoebe trying to sound unintimidated by the woman. The woman smiled at the question almost savouring the edge in the voice of Phoebe.

The woman carefully scanned around the camp and descended into a fit of laughter. The sound of the woman's laugh was both beautiful and chilling to their spines. "My name is Pestilence" she said in a sickeningly sweet voice that was causing the tree around the hunters to whither and die which brought her undiluted pleasure. "I am one of the four riders of the Great Helix"

The hunters paled at the mention of the name. They began to pray to any great god willing to help them.

"Quite an entrance sister" male voice said coming out of the shadows with cruel a smile while looking at the paled faces of the hunters. He had hollow black eyes that gave off a feeling of death to all who dare look at them. He was very handsome with midnight black hair that got down to his shoulders and fair skin. In his hand was a stygian iron scythe that hunters did not want to touch. He wore black jeans and black combat jacket and boots. "My name is Death"

"Yes it was quite entertaining watching these toddlers' faces" said another male voice. The man stepped out of the shadows and all the hunters couldn't deny that he was gorgeous with warm puppy dog brown eyes and an olive complexion. He had dark brown almost black hair that was styled in s quiff with cute dimples when he smiled that made him look like he was on their side. One of the hunters could actually be heard swooning over him. He wore a black leather jacket with black jeans and a pair of converse sneakers. Twin daggers were sheathed around both thighs. He also had a katana strapped on his back. "My name is War"

"Yes it was" said a female voice coming out of the shadows. The woman was beautiful but deathly pale with platinum almost silvery white hair with big black eyes that filled air with poison. She wore a flowy white chiton over golden cuirass. She was also bare foot with black nails that were like claws. In her hand she held bronze spear. "My name is Famine"

"They are my riders." said an echoing voice that resonated around the campsite. "They will bring total destruction to this world, starting with you meddlesome brats." This scared the hunters even more as they could feel the power rolling off the four and it was close to that of the primordial council, but still far off from the king and queen. "Now my children enjoy yourselves, make them beg for mercy than take what is precious to them most, but don't kill them."

The ride known as Death licked his lips savouring the fear coming from the hunters before he lunged at Phoebe. Phoebe looked at the rider in disgust and spat on his handsome face which he enjoyed. "I'm going to have fun with you" he said with voice that sent a chill down her spine. Phoebe looked around and she saw the female riders smiling cruelly at her, but War looked at her with sorrowful eyes through his warm brown eyes that the other did not notice.

Just as death was about to pull Phoebe away into a tent a flash of light lit the campsite. The riders looked at the furious face off…

**Long time no update for this story, sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a feedback.**

**ADDIO**


	26. Irene

_**Irene revealed.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**_

**3****rd**** POV**

Nyx and her husband Erebos stood in the presence of the hunters and what they saw boiled their blood, a most joyous night turned into turmoil. They came to bring the hunters the news of the birth of their new sister, the princess of the Hunt, but that was ruined with the sight that rests in front of them. It was pandemonium the Hunters looked like they were backed up against the corner by the four unfamiliar figures. "Who are you and why have you come?" Nyx asked coldly earn a laugh from three of the four figures the other shook his head in annoyance.

The figure that did not laugh as the other walked forward and bowed before the goddess. "We are the riders of Helix," he said in a strangely voice that did nothing but earn him a scowl from the great goddess of the night. "My name is War, the man over there holding the girl by the hair is death and the woman in the cat suit is Pestilence and the other is Famine."

Erebos frowned at War. "I would say it's a pleasure, but that would be a lie. So what are you doing here?" he asked the rider. Pestilence snarled at the Primordial who only raised an eyebrow at her before he flicked his wrist trapping her in midair as spears of darkness began to protrude from her chest causing her to howl in pain. "Now tell us what you are doing here or you die"

War smiled at the thought of battle, but his eyes analysed the situation. "Who might you be?" he asked worriedly and hoping that they were not who he thought they were, because if they are they are in trouble.

Nyx narrowed her eyes as they flashed like quasars. "I am Nyx, Protogenos of Night and he," she said pointing at her husband, "is Erebos, Protogenos of Darkness and Mist. Now answer our question mortal."

The eyes of the rider widened in shock. "We came as a warning to you" said War hoping to avoid a fight with them for now, because these two are the most powerful couple behind the king and queen so they were told, but that did make him feel any better knowing that there were other more powerful than these two. War could sense their power and individually it was ten times greater than all four of them combined. "But we will on our way now"

War went and climbed on his bike quickly and began to retreat into the night.

"Coward." Muttered Pestilence who was still restrained by the shadows. "Release me and I will show you power."

Erebos shook his head. "Foolish mortal, you are no match for even the weakest of our council and were are part of the big three power couples behind the king and Queen of our council. So watch your filthy mouth when you address a Primordial Lord, your brother, the one who left had enough sense to retreat, while you spew nonsense." Erebos sneered. "You mortals and your lust for power has always been a wonder to me."

Death who had been holding Phoebe by her hair tossed her aside like a rag doll causing her to crash into a tree. "Who are you calling a mortal, old timer?" Death asked lunging for Nyx who rolled her eyes.

Nyx snorted at the idiocy of the riders. "Mortals, they think just because they were given fancy new powers they are immortals" she said to Erebos as she summoned and swung her whip across the chest of Death. "Erebos, release the girl. Maybe we can be entertained a bit before we kill them."

Erebos nodded releasing Pestilence from the shadows. The wounds around her chest began to heal quickly. She snarled at the primordial lord. "You are going to get it Geezer" she spat picking up her Kopis from the floor. She lunged at Erebos swing the Kopis in an arch, but the Primordial sidestepped her attack.

"Mortals, so weak" he taunted as he dodged the Attacks of Pestilence. "You are too slow little girl"

"Argh!" she bellowed while she ignited her Kopis with poisonous liquid flames that were dripping on the floor of the woods.

Erebos looked at the flames and wrapped the blade in mist and darkness extinguishing the flames. He was tired of the fight so he chained her up again in darkness that shot at her from every direction.

Nyx used her whip to hit Death square in the chest sending flying across the campsite. The whip of night retreated and began to whirl around it's master waiting for the adversary to attack Nyx. "Death, you are no fun. I haven't even moved, but you look close to death talk about irony" she mocked.

Famine who had been watching the exchange went over to help her brother before charging at the goddess with her claws bared. "I will kill you" she shouted.

Nyx saw Famine charging at her unarmed at her and made her whip disappear. Famine swung her fist at Nyx's head, but the goddess dodged under. Famine followed the punch with a kick across her abdomen that only managed to slash the air. Nyx quickly launched an uppercut made famine bite her touch. "Give up little one and retreat, you are not winning this fight. My husband and I are no beginners." Said Nyx to the rider.

"Never" Famine spat.

"Fine, have it your way, but I'm going to beat you until you beg for death and when I'm done with you I will feed you to my horses, they haven't had a treat in ages." Nyx said to the young rider. "Turn around and leave and go live your life. Have children, this life was never meant for humans, your brother was wise enough to know this. I can sense you have a good heart, you have just suffered like you brother War…Ryan. Follow his example go and live or stay and become food for my horses. Your little friends Pestilence and Death, well they will receive no such offer with hearts as poisonous their."

Before Famine could reply the campsite was flood with a bright light. when the glare of the light wound down there in the middle of the campsite stood the smiling figure of Persephone Queen of the Primordial council with her son Anatolios prince of the Primordials and the most powerful of his siblings.

Percy's smile washed away when she saw the three unfamiliar people and also the fact that one of them was wrapped in tendrils of darkness. "What is going on here?" she asked the two Primordials curiously.

Nyx and Erebos saw Percy and bowed. "Your Excellency, these scum were attacking the hunters, but one of them ran off and I offered the girl with the platinum hair a chance to flee" Nyx said to Percy who nodded.

"Ah Irene Insigne, you should listen to the advice of Lady Nyx, our world is not meant for you, but I shall not force you to accept our offer. Go to your brother Ryan and create a life for yourself. Helix will only taint you and use you to further is agenda. A life full of hate will lead only to a dark path and it will make you do the unforgivable. Your friends Death…Alfred and Pestilence…Yvonne passed that line long before they were offered to serve Helix. For them oblivion is all I can offer." Percy said walking towards Irene who backed up from her. "I wont hurt you, if I did you would already be in Hades' Domain. Nyx, Erebos, you may kill the other two."

Erebos and Nyx both flicked their wrist snapping the two riders' necks, killing them instantly. Percy touched Irene's forehead and chanted in ancient to remove the blessing of Helix from Irene and Ryan even if he wasn't there because they were siblings.

Lio looked at his mother and realised just how dangerous she could be and how she was not blood thirsty. "Mom, is…" he asked afraid as she saw the girl dropping to the ground.

"She is fine, I just needed to undo the power of a great evil from her." His mother answered as she snapped her fingers transporting everyone including Ryan and Irene to Olysia.

**Another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Addio**


	27. The End War Pt1

_**The End War Pt1**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**_

**Lio POV**

When mom asked me to come with her to the Hunt's camp I was surprised at first, but she explained that she wanted me to be the first one to see the camp. I was really excited about seeing where Aunt Diana spends most of her time when she was not with uncle Moros. When mom flashed the both of us to the camp I was expecting the girls to be jovial, but that's not what we saw.

Lady Nyx and Lord Erebos were in engaged in combat if want to call it that. Their opponents were struggling to match their power. That's when I saw Mom's smile wash away when she saw the three unfamiliar people and also the fact that one of them was wrapped in tendrils of darkness. "What is going on here?" she asked the two Primordials curiously.

Nyx and Erebos saw Mom and bowed. "Your Excellency, these scum were attacking the hunters, but one of them ran off and I offered the girl with the platinum hair a chance to flee" Nyx said to mom who nodded.

"Ah Irene Insigne, you should listen to the advice of Lady Nyx, our world is not meant for you, but I shall not force you to accept our offer. Go to your brother Ryan and create a life for yourself. Helix will only taint you and use you to further is agenda. A life full of hate will lead only to a dark path and it will make you do the unforgivable. Your friends Death…Alfred and Pestilence…Yvonne passed that line long before they were offered to serve Helix. For them oblivion is all I can offer." mom said walking towards Irene who backed up from her. "I wont hurt you, if I did you would already be in Hades' Domain. Nyx, Erebos, you may kill the other two."

Erebos and Nyx both flicked their wrist snapping the two riders' necks, killing them instantly. Mom touched girl who apparently called Irene on her forehead and chanted in some ancient language I didn't get chance to learn yet.

I looked at my mother and I realised for the first time just how dangerous she could be and how she was not blood thirsty. "Mom, is…" I asked afraid as she saw the girl dropping to the ground.

"She is fine, I just needed to undo the power of a great evil from her." My mother answered as she snapped her fingers transporting everyone of us to Olysia along with the girl Irene and her so called brother who had retreated into the darkness of the night.

**APOLLO'S POV **

I was sitting on my throne with my sister, her new born and husband waiting for my wife and son to return, that's when a bright flash of light flooded the room for a few seconds. In the middle of the room was Nyx, Erebos, Lio, The hunters who looked upset, Percy who wore a frown and two unconscious empowered mortals. Nyx, Erebos and Percy rose to their council height and sat down on their thrones. Lio huffed at not having a throne. "Worry not my son. In time you will have a throne, but for now train harder than you have. Be an example to your sibling should follow. Now who are those two mortals?" I asked pointing at the two.

Nyx looked at us grimly. "It would be best if we call the council first." She said. "Ananke's counsel will be needed I believe for this situation."

"Very well." I said I shot a blast of energy at each of the thrones of those not present. "I summon you all to council."

In mere seconds every councilman and woman was seated on their thrones. Percy snapped her fingers and a temporary throne was created for Lio to sit on and he gladly rose to his council height and sat upon the throne. Ananke looked at the two mortals and frowned deeply before she looked at Elpis to restore them and fill them with the light of hope. "Why have you called us to council my king?" Ananke asked me and I pointed at Nyx and Erebos. Ananke frowned even more. "Care to explain Nyx, my dear sister?"

Nyx also frowned, but nodded anyway. "Yes, it will be my pleasure to explain the reason for council." She said looking at the Hunters with sympathy. "When My husband and I went to the camp of the Hunters we wanted to simply share with them the joyous news of a new born, but what we found was the campsite in disarray. One of the Hunters, the lieutenant Phoebe was held by her hands and forced against a tree to be ravaged by one of the figures who called themselves the four riders of Helix."

The room gasped when they heard the name of Helix. "Why wont he just give it a rest?" asked Eros. "Isn't he tired of being beaten by the council?"

Ananke shook her head. "Beings such as Helix are a strange sort. They are not governed by logic or reason. In his entire existence Helix has never truly tasted defeated until he fought Percy all those years ago. I believe that our Uncle has never once wanted to admit that he may not be as powerful as he would love to believe himself to be. He lived by the assumption because he was the brother of two truly Omnipotent beings that are Chaos and Order that he too was Omnipotent, but it is not so. His power has a limit."

Hestia got up from her thrones and shrunk to the height of an eight year old and began healing the hunters and the unconscious duo. "We will need them to tell us all that they know. I can sense that they have good hearts." She spoke up so the council could hear her.

We all nodded and agreed that is was the wisest course of action in this regard. Percy looked troubled. "Hermes, go bring my children to us." She said. "Something is very wrong I can feel it in my bones."

Hermes quickly rose from his throne. "Right away Milady." He said with a bow and flashed away to bring back our children.

I looked at my wife and her expression worried me greatly. "What's the matter Percy?" I asked her.

She didn't seem to hear me at first before she turned her head to look at me. "I sense danger, so much danger." She said.

The council and I looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean you sense danger? Who's in danger?" Ananke asked Percy.

Percy uttered one word. "Olysia."

I raised an eyebrow, I didn't know who would have the gall to attack us here of all places. Hermes flashed in just as I was about to speak with ichor dripping from his mouth carrying my daughter Aikaterina who was unconscious and had a bloodied face and her clothes were matted with her ichor. Marino and Eione were bleeding ichor from their mouths and chests, but not heavily. Their faces were swollen. Percy leaped from her thrones to our children and before you knew it I was by their side. Fury burned through my body in the wake of my children being attacked.

Percy's eyes flared with power causing the room crack under its constricting force. "Who did this to my babies?" she asked with a voice that was deathly quiet.

Hermes gulped nervously as he felt my wife's power force him his knees. "Helix, he's here on Olysia." He said as Percy released him from the force of her power.

My eyes flared bright golden like the sun flooding the room with their searing light. "He did this to my kids?" I asked, my voice colder than I had ever felt it causing the council bar Percy and Lio who looked murderous to flinch.

Lio's eyes burst into watery flames. "No one hurts my sister." He whispered to his brother Marino who looked just as upset.

I placed a hand on Kat's forehead to heal her of her injuries. A golden light surrounded her body and she began to sigh contently in her sleep. I turned and began to heal Marino and Eione of their injuries.

"COME OUT AND PLAY OLYSIANS!" a voice shouted outside. "COME TO YOUR DEATHS!"

All of our clothes changed from council gear to battle armour. "Lio, Eione, Marino, Athena, Moros, Hydros, Aunt Hestia, Zoë and Artemis, I want you to take Irene and Ryan, and go to Olympus or anywhere safe until we give you word." Percy said looking at the deities she mention to do as they were told. They all gave her a nod. Our kids' faces were awash with intense fear. Percy and I gave them a hugs and kissed the foreheads. "Be safe, my darling children. I will see you again when this is over."

They gave us a reluctant a nod before they flashed away. I looked at Percy. "You ready love?" I asked my beloved causing her to smile.

"Ready as always Delian." She said giving me a kiss, before she leaped into action like missile towards the direction of the voice.

I stood there for a second drawing my courage to face what is to come. "Showtime." I said running in the direction Percy went.

I saw Percy walk slowly to the lone figure the dark horizon that I knew was Helix. "_MARK MY WORDS HELIX, WHEN THIS NIGHT IS OVER, YOU WILL BEG ME TO END YOUR EXISTENCE. I AM GOING TO RIP YOU PIECE BY PIECE FOR HURTING MY CHILDREN AND I PROMISE IT WILL HURT. THAT IS MY PROMISE TO YOU_!" Her voice was so powerful and frighteningly cold that it shook the very foundations of Olysia.

Helix walked out of the shadow with a snarl on his face. "Ever the arrogant Queen I see, huh Perseus?." He prodded hoping to draw her out and attack him.

Percy narrowed her eyes that were filled with nothing, but contempt for the being in front of us. "Call me what you will, be it Percy, Perseus, Persephone, Allura or whatever name your filthy mind can conjure, but no name is above me being called mom by my children or wife by my beloved Apollo." She said with such passion that Helix actually blushed with embarrassment.

"BAH!" he bellowed. "That matters little, you will all fall before the might of my army." He raised his hand swung it forward and a horde of millions upon millions of monsters appeared out of the shadows and what looked like millions of dragons filled the skies.

I leaped into the air and climbed aboard my chariot and called upon my golden recurve bow.

Helix smirked. "Attack!" he order the monsters. The horde of monsters descended upon the Olysians and the Primordial council with fury and bloodlust. I noticed that Nyx was in the skies with her own bow.

The Dragons roared and dropped down to attack our ground forces with their fiery breaths bearing down. "Nyx, you take right, I take left. Make sure no dragon reaches our ground forces." I shouted causing her to turn and she gave me a nod before she began to fire black arrows that seemed to absorb whatever they hit.

I drew my bow and began to shoot my arrows fiercely at the dragons lighting the night skies with my arrows. Down below I noticed that Percy had out her own bow that was designed by her to connect to her and made by Briaries. Over the years Percy began to improve in her skills with the bow until she was near my level which meant she never missed a shot. She summon two arrows and fired them at two monsters before she hit another monster with the stem of the bow before she shot two arrows into it's skull.

I saw a dragon hurling towards me, so I jumped and shot two arrows mid air and landed on my chariot before I threw five daggers at five different dragons and they dropped turning into golden dust. To my right Nyx was using her bow and whip to destroy the dragons. She swung her whip against the head of a dragon killing it before she fire hundreds of arrows in quick succession at the direction of the dragons.

Within minutes Nyx and I had killed millions of dragons, but they just kept coming. Thunder rumbled as streaks of lightening arced across the night lighting the skies even more. My father and step mother Hera were on a chariot pulled by storm the four winds shooting lightening bolts and fireball at the dragons. Hera leaped from the chariot and her body was engulfed in flames as she turned into an enormous 200ft long flaming Phoenix.

The Olympian council had joined the fight.

**Chapter 27 is now completed 3 more chapters left until goodbye. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**ADDIO!**


	28. The End War Pt2

_**The End War Pt2**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**_

**3****rd**** POV**

Annabeth and Will Solace had been enjoying the crisp cold Olysian evening, patiently awaiting news that Artemis' baby had been born. Annabeth could scarcely believe that it had been more than a decade since she had been made her mother's lieutenant, the Olysian goddess Warfare and intellect. Will her husband was made the lieutenant of Hemera as the Olysian day god.

She and Will stopped at the edge of the great continent sized city and peered over the horizon with pure fascination and awe at how beautiful the earth was from looking from where they were. She was going to sit down on one of the park benches, gaze at the stars with Will until their view was blocked by the appearance of what looked to be millions upon millions of dragons and other sky beasts, she had been confused at first that was until she saw the brilliant streaks of arrows that lit heavens when they hit the dragons.

Annabeth carefully scanned the area around them and noticed that the other side of the city was where most of the fighting was based, she along with her husband flashed on their battle armour before flashing themselves to the central parts of the city. When they and arrived, there was a fully blown war before their eyes, she steadily drew her Drakon bone sword while Will drew and notched an arrow from his dark oak recurve bow.

Annabeth looked at her husband sadly, "Be careful Will," she said tearfully. "You are not a warrior like your father, so you better be careful, you know I can't lose you."

Will embraced her into his arms before he gently kissed her forehead, "You too, now lets give them hell," he said launching himself into battle.

Annabeth soon found herself fully emersed in the throws of battle, she saw a hell hound lunge at her, she rolled under it and stabbed it, but she had no time to watch it turn to gold dust as two more hell hounds bound of the shadows and readied themselves to attack her, she blinked only to be surprised as they began to turn into mounds of gold dust that was quickly blown away by the crisp wind before her eyes.

Her eyes scanned the area and they landed on Percy, it had been the first time seeing her fight as the Queen of the Primordials, it was certainly a sight to behold, she fought with an unconscious grace, her movements were smooth and fluid which surprised her, in her hand she held a bow and a quiver of self replenishing golden arrows on her shoulder. A dracaenae threw her net at Percy who leapt over it and steadily drew and fired two arrows at the monster. Before the monster could turn to dust Percy fired three more arrows that flew in Annabeth's direction in quick succession. Annabeth stood there with her mouth agape, she saw the arrows streaking around her and hitting three encroaching empousa.

Percy walked coolly over to Annabeth with a smile on her beautiful face, "Like old times huh wise girl? What do you say we remove their filth from our home along with their master?" she asked.

Annabeth was knocked out of her stupor and smiled, "I thought you would never ask." She answered, waving away her Drakon bone sword and summoned two large daggers.

Percy ran forward towards the horde of monsters with sheer grace, speed and skill. She saw a Laistrygonian on the blind side of Percy and threw her dagger at the head of the monster about to attack her best friend. In return Percy fired ten arrows so quickly that she could barely register the movement.

She and Percy fought together for a little while before Percy had to go confront the leader of the army Helix brother of both Chaos and Order, she wanted to go along with Percy, but this was beyond her and she was not as willing to charge foolhardy at an enemy as she had been in the past, the impulsiveness of youth had been washed away after she'd became a mother, she much preferred to deal with situations and enemies she knew she'd have a chance at defeating and Helix was not one of them.

Percy had been fighting along side Annabeth when her gaze landed on Helix who had been slowly encroaching on the Olysian throne room, he walked briskly with a careful swagger in his stride. Percy knew that the time to confront Helix had arrived, she fired a quick succession of flaming arrows at him, to gather his attention rather than attack, she waved off her bow, she held out her hands, a blast of searing white flames erupted, turning everything in their path to nothing but cinder.

Helix turned just as the bolt of fire was about to hit him, he held out his hands, a streak of blue flames shot out and met Percy's own causing an explosion that knocked everyone within a hundred feet of the blast off their feet and onto their backs except for Percy and Helix both of whom had lunged at each other, their blades met resulting in a shower of sparks, they fought furiously for several minutes with neither of them getting through the other's defences, before they broke apart.

Percy scowled as Helix smirked, "You're not as good as I remember Little Queen," he mocked her, "You have been spending too much time on front of the stove haven't you?"

Percy rolled her eyes with indignation, "Perhaps I have been spending too much time feeding my family," she agreed, "but it has been worth it, I finally have something to live and fight for, what do you have Helix?"

"I don't need or want anything or anyone," he spat.

Percy smiled and this unnerved Helix, "If that was so Helix," she began, "then why are you here attacking us if you don't need or want anything, what is the reason for this bloodshed?"

Helix narrowed his eyes as his nostrils flared, "I want…I want to feel your bones shatter in my hands, I want feel your warm ichor on my hands as I rip you slowly to pieces, I want to see your mangled remains sizzle on a burning pyre as you turn to ashes, so I can relieve myself on them," he sneered loudly, "that's what I want. And I will have what I want or die trying."

Percy blinked rapidly, "Wow, you really need help," she said, "I'm sure Delian knows a psychiatrist that deals with delusional dreams and anger issues, maybe prescribe some strong medication."

"You dare—"

Percy interrupted Helix by shooting a torrent of arrows at his chest, all of them struck true, he staggered back from their heat of the arrows, one by one the arrows exploded, but they only served to infuriate him.

Helix charged at Percy with fury in his eyes.

Apollo was shocked beyond words when he saw Hera turning into a giant blazing phoenix, he didn't even know she could do something like that, his father was furiously shooting lightning bolts at declining dragons, that was when he realised that he had the chance to join Percy fight Helix.

He peered down, Percy and Helix were clashing blades furiously, Helix was obviously much stronger than Percy, but he had far less grace, agility and skill with a sword, there were points where he would heck away at Percy with reckless abandon, at this point they both had various cuts over their bodies, Percy's left leg was bleeding from a heavy gash, her left shoulder blade was dislocated, her face was bruised and her cheeks were beginning to swell, Helix wasn't fairing any better in fact he was worse for wear his left eye had been torn viciously from it's socket, his jaw hung loose slightly and there were wide gashes across his abdomen and chest, he was losing the fight, his left hand was mangled, Percy raised her hands and the skies split apart with a terrifying roar.

Apollo motioned his chariot to fly closer to them, Percy smirked and bound toward the chariot until she was standing next to him, she held his hand lacing her fingers with his.

Helix looked up, "I will not let you defeat me," Helix shouted sharply, but there was fear in his eyes,

Apollo looked at Percy, "You ready?" he asked, she gave him a small smiled and nodded

"It's now or never," she said, "lets make it count."

Together they fired an arrow each so fast that Helix couldn't even twitch before both arrows had been lodged in his chest, protruding even from behind, two of the greatest lightening bolt hit Helix in the chest, but he would not go down, so Percy summoned her symbol of power, gripping the hilt with both hands, she swung the xiphos in a wide, hissing arc, sending bolts of searing White flames screaming across the air and struck Helix, feeling the familiar exhilarating release as she did so. Small explosions of light and fire shot into the air across the heavens as the initial blast died down.

When the light from blast died, Helix stood shaking, his body slowly turning to ash being blown away by the whispering wind, around them the fighting had stopped, most of the monsters were gone, those left behind were backed into a corner easily being picked off one by one.

A spark of light from Helix's decaying body erupted into the night sky, the light grew brighter and brighter until the light lit the entire planet for a few minutes before fading into oblivion, returning the darkness of the night sky, bringing the eventful night to a staggering close.

Percy looked at Apollo with a radiant smile, "We did it my love," she murmured before the world faded to black.

Apollo caught her before she fell, "Yes we did love," he agreed as he brought her closer into his arms.

**Chapter 28 done, next Chapter is the Epilogue. Thank you for the support. **

**Addio! **


	29. Epilogue

_**Epilogue: Heavenly Sunlight**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**_

**3****rd**** POV**

Shock like silence may come in three parts, there is the grievous shock that carries feelings of loss down to one's very bones. This is shock experienced after the loss of those most closest to you.

There is Emotional shock which arises through traumatic events such as war or simple accidents, this type of shock is perhaps the greatest and most all consuming that the body and mind often take drastic measures in order to cope. Some people's minds retreat so far into themselves after traumatic events that they become shadows of their former selves. For some people it is simply easier to forget these events, they tuck them away under lock and key and hope for the best. Some people find it easier to open the doors of their minds and embrace insanity as the price of true sanity is depression.

The last form of shock is the form of shock that comes in silence, a shock that displays itself in the form of silence. It's a shock so sublime that words fail to reach one's lips.

The people of Olysia were unfortunate enough to experience all three parts following the battle of Olysia as they had come to refer to it. The council of Primordials set out to clean up and repair the damages, there had been many lives lost, but the Olysians held strong with the support of their rulers. The clean up didn't take too long which was impressive, but with all of the gods working together it was understandable.

After the battle with Helix had been won, Apollo took his unconscious wife to be healed. His children had returned from where the were seeking refuge, they smiled when they saw their father, but it was quickly erased when they saw their injured and unconscious mother, a bile of crept up their throat as worry wrapped itself tightly around their chests, "Dad!" they yelled in panic.

"Daddy," called a healed Kat with brimming tears, "is mommy going to be Okay?"

Apollo gave them a gentle nod, "Your mother is going to be fine," he assured, "she is just tired."

"But—" Marino began but the tears in his eyes stopped him from continuing.

Apollo looked at his son with understanding, many millennia ago he had been afraid that his own mother might fade, only Percy isn't fading, "Son, your mother is fine," he reassured, "all she needs is a little sleep and then she will be as good as new, I promise. Now all four of you should go to sleep, tomorrow you will help clean up."

"Fine." They grumbled before heading to their respective rooms.

Apollo sighed as he carried Percy to their bedroom

When Apollo reach their bedroom he placed Percy on their bed before he began to heal her. After he healed her, he discovered that much to his horror that she had been expecting their fifth child together. Apollo went into a panicked state, he began to use his powers to scan Percy around her womb, and there was no sign that the baby had survived the fight, his hands shook violently with fear and despair. He didn't possibly understand why Percy would fight Helix if she knew, but he knew in his heart that Percy would never risk the safety of their unborn child if she knew.

This raised another question in his heart that he dared not answer, "How will I tell Percy?" he paced back and forth, tears began to well up in his eyes.

He looked at his wife's form gently and sighed, he walked up to a bedside chair and sat continuing to watch Percy as she slept, without thinking his head rested gently atop her midsection, his hand resting protectively over her womb as he fell into a worried sleep. A golden light hummed gently from his hand, flowing around Percy's womb.

The light continued for hours until Apollo was awakened by a pronounced thump of a heartbeat. Apollo blinked rapidly with hope in his clear blue eyes, at first he placed his head on his wife's chest, but her heartbeat was gentle and steady, so began to scan Percy's womb and there it was a loud beat of a young heart. His eyes watered as he laughed with relieved joy, their child was going to live, the lump in his throat cleared and a smile forced a path to his beautiful youthful face. He was so tempted to wake Percy, but he decided to give some time to sleep.

"Sleep well my love for you are with child," Apollo said as he kissed his wife's forehead before joining her in sleep.

**Percy POV**

**12 months after the battle of Olysia**

There are times when one needs to sit down and have some time to themselves, a time for them to reflect on their lives. Today was one of those days for me, I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if I had never been driven out of camp, if Annabeth had never cheated on me while we were together. I know some people may be confused as to why I'm wondering on what might have been, but I wonder out of curiosity rather than regret.

I wonder if I would have been truly happy or if I would have been simply content with my life. I did not have to ponder those questions for long as I already knew what would have happened. I know that I would have found myself in his embrace in the end, it has always been him, even if I didn't realise it when we first met.

Thinking about how we met always brings back memories of when I first thrust into the world of the gods, I remember being a scared twelve year old boy who had seemingly just lost his mother and was told that my careless uncle had his sacred weapon stolen and I was being blamed. I always find myself laughing at the memory, because I was strangely fond of it. Perhaps it's because it eventually led me here at the top of the world.

Another fond memory I have was when Delian appeared to us driving his Sun chariot in the form of a Maserati spyder. At first I had been uneasy as he had a resemblance to Luke Castellan, but it only took a few seconds to discard the notion. Delian had an easy joyful smile and a beautiful face. The next fond memory I have is when Delian appeared to me as Fred, reciting his famously horrible piece of poetry, I was impressed that he truly cared for his sister as to disobey his father and king at the time.

I was knocked out of my revere by my husband, as he placed his arm around my shoulders, "A penny for your thoughts?" he asked with his charmingly sweet smile.

I smiled at him as I cooed the giggling baby boy in arms, "Just thinking about how we got here," I answered.

Delian smiled, "Any memory in particular?" he asked.

"Just if someone said to me when I first met you all those years ago that we would be sitting on this bench watching our children enjoying a friendly surfing contest, I think I would have thought you were crazy," I said to him.

His stroked the light stubble on his chin, "I can imagine," he said with a smile, "although you had a rather beautiful face that could have been mistaken for a girl's under the right circumstances."

I raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh," I snorted.

Delian raised his hands in surrender, "I'm just being honest Perce," he defended himself.

"You had a crush on me didn't you?" I asked flashing him a sensual smile.

"Yes I did," he confirmed puffing his chest with pride and I honestly made my heart swell with joy.

"Oh your daddy is such a charmer Galen," I cooed my son while teasing his father.

I continued to play with our son until I saw the look on Delian's face, "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, "not that I mind, but why are you?"

Delian smiled before looking at our other four children enjoying themselves, "I want to thank you," he said as a tear fell from his eyes.

I reached out and wiped the tear away from his eyes, "Thank me for?" I asked.

"For giving me a life," he said softly, "for giving me a reason to live. You gave me a home, a place I feel loved. You gave me children that I got raise. There are no words I can say that will ever express my love for you Percy, I love you so much that it hurts sometimes."

"If I wasn't holding Galen, I would jump you right now," I managed to whisper through tears as I brought him into a kiss, "I love you too Delian, you and the our children are my home."

Delian and I sat in comfortable silence before he went to drag the kids out of the water. Kat managed to piggy back Lio and she seemed to be enjoying herself taking advantage of her older brother. Marino and Eione were stuck carrying the surf boards for the other two, "Kat get off me please," Lio shouted as his sister clung on.

When they came close to where I was sitting Kat dismounted her brother who was glaring at her with mock ire. Marino planted the boards into the sand, "So mom can we have lunch already, because I'm really hungry," he asked.

I smiled and gave him a nod, "Kat go get the basket from the car," I said to my daughter.

"Okay mommy," Kat said trudging off to get our lunch.

Eione walked over to me, "Can I hold him for a little while mom?" she asked, "besides you need to relax."

She didn't really wait for my reply because she took her little brother into her arms and began playing with him.

I summoned a picnic blanket and laid it down, "Come sit down," I said, "no buts"

They obliged and sat down carrying with the discussions as I laid my head on Delian's shoulder just as Kat returned carrying the basket along with the baby bag. She place the items gently in the middle of the blanket, "Thank you sweetheart," thanked Delian.

Aikaterina smiled and sat down next to Eione and began playing with Galen.

I couldn't help myself but to smile when I saw the smiles on my husband and children's faces, even though I am a goddess I felt truly blessed to have such a life. Here today with them laughing and just enjoying themselves I know I have found my heavenly sunlight.

**This is the end of the road for this story. I want thank everyone that had invested their free time to reading this story, I appreciate it, grazie a tutti. Fino a quando ci incontreremo di nuovo, ma per ora ****è**

**Addio!**


End file.
